A Better Time
by merinxD
Summary: Sakura and edo tensei Itachi are given the opportunity to change the sands of time - To kill Madara after his fight with Hashirama 100 years before, and change the future as they know it. Now Sakura and a living Itachi will have to deal with the consequences of their actions in a peaceful world where they are inextricably linked, forced to learn memories that they know nothing of.
1. Time for a Change

Full summary -

Sakura meets Itachi and Sasuke on their way to stop Kabuto and the Edo Tensei. Itachi and Sakura are sent on a ride they would never expect that changes their entire world and everything they know, as they plummet through time with a mission to complete. They didn't expect everything to be so different now though…canon then moves to non mass

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**TIME FOR A CHANGE**

The air is thick and muggy as nurses and med-nin of all ranks bustle around the medical tents, tending to wounds and keeping up the general house keeping. There are people strewn everywhere upon makeshift beds and stretchers. By this point, the triage has reached a severe level 10 and they are almost at capacity. Thankfully, there is one room free for the medical staff to compile injury reports should they be able to pass the information on to their Leaders.

Outside, a war rages on that no shinobi could ever foresee. The Fourth Shinobi War has taken many casualties, and even the medic area's are beginning to over flow with the injured. Soon they will be way passed their quota and the hurt and dying will have to go untended.

Uchiha Madara and his Moon Eye plan has really put a number on the ninja race. Haruno Sakura, one of the head medics of the team, is not sure if they will even emerge from this war. Let alone claim victory over the ancient Uchiha. Though, the pink haired kunoichi must have faith in her fellow ninja. That, coupled with the very discrete knowledge that her best friend and jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, is flying towards the battle field at top speed. Naruto has never done Sakura wrongly and always kept his word. That is his way of the ninja, and the pinkette will just have to have faith in the blonde hero of Konohagakure.

The Allied Shinobi forces are doing their best against all threats, however, news has recently come to light that the enemy has infiltrated their defences. It is a scary thought, to know that an enemy could be watching at any moment. That you could die in the next second and never see your home town again, never say goodbye to your friends and family.

Unfortunately, that is the life of a Shinobi and the honour must be worn with pride. People are trained at the cusp of adult hood to kill upon command and battle to the death. It is all in the name of protecting each Shinobi Village and the families and children within. Putting your mark on the world through violence is a ninja's calling card. The philosophy: Kill one, save many, has always rung true in Sakura's mind. Though, for this pink haired Chūnin, shinobi life is also about healing. The young woman is in her element when the green glow of her healing chakra saves the life of a comrade or loved one. With fists of steal and a heart of gold, Haruno Sakura is both ninja and healer. It is a deadly mix that commands respect from her peers and superiors.

Sadly, it will all be for naught if Madara succeeds.

Pink hair shines vibrantly amongst the sea of khaki and deep green of the ninja uniforms. The second best Medic in all of the Shinobi Nations bustles through the halls of the main Medical Tent with a determined gleam in her bright emerald eyes. Sakura has just healed three broken arms, reconstructed a rib that was brushing a ninja's lung and performed an ocular reconstruction. It is time for her break, but the woman can sense disharmony like she can read patients needs. Something is not quite right.

All medical tents have stopped the influx of people upon the news of the covert threat. White Zetsu clones have managed to get through the Shinobi forces, disguised as comrades and friends. It is disgusting. Sakura agreed with Shizune in saying that no people will be allowed in until the threat is resolved. It is clearly the most tactical choice, in order to keep the people they have under their care safe. It does not mean that the pinkette likes leaving all of those who are actually injured out on the cold dirt. Who knows how many of their people will die because of this precaution.

As the woman in her late teens rounds a corner of the hall, a man she was tending to earlier bumps into her lightly.

With widened eyes, the plain Iwa nin stutters a 'hello' and bows his head in apology. Sakura does not feel that this man is a threat, though, she must remain on guard.

"Hello shinobi-san." The medic greets with a bright smile. She hopes the ninja does not see the discomfort in her green gaze.

"It is lovely to see you again. Sakura-san. You have been very helpful to me." The nin admits with a shy smile. His broken arm is held within a sling and has been mended partially. Though, the medics need to save as much chakra as possible.

"Thank you. It was my pleasure." Sakura replies politely, keeping a respectable distance from the man. Her hand hovers unknowingly around her kunai holster.

"Ever since you treated me. I haven't been able to get you out of my head." The man hands Sakura a piece of folded paper and she looks up at him questioningly.

Opening her mouth to respond to the gesture, the Iwa-nin shushes the medic with his next words.

"Listen, I don't know if I will survive this war…So I wanted to…" The ninja is so nervous he is shaking. If this is an enemy, he is playing his part very well.

Nodding in understanding, the pinkette raises her hand to stop the young man's proclamation. It is nice of him but it is definitely misplaced.

"Thank you. But there is someone else I…" The woman trails off unable to think of that painful man.

"Oh well, I figured as much." The out of luck ninja replies, he looks a little down now.

Gazing around the hall as if he is lost, the Iwa shinobi rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. An awkward smile adorns his features as he continues on, "Well it would be pretty uncouth to start prying into who this other guy is…So I guess I'll get going."

Sakura feels genuinely bad for the man. Still, there is nothing she can do. "I'm sorry." The woman intones.

The man sighs lightly and smiles like it isn't the end of the world. "I hope it all works out for you. He must be a really great guy if **you're **in love with him." The nin moves to the side and continues to slouch down the hall, leaving Sakura all alone.

Unable to help herself, the pinkette closes her eyes, a cloudy image of Sasuke's pale crazed face enters her minds eye. She shouldn't do this to herself, but Sakura can't help it. Love is love and despite all of the bad things that have happened to the young Uchiha, all of those events and horrible quirks are all part of what makes her feel this way about him. If only things were easier…

Shaking herself out of the unhelpful thoughts, the pinkette strides easily down the hall to the small medic room available for her use.

Upon entering the small room through the door flap, the kunoichi is happy to note that everything is in order. The noise outside has died down a little and the long hours spent awake are really starting to hit home. Perhaps, it would not be too bad to sit down for five minutes.

Turning to the medical table, the woman begins to prepare another first aid set up in case any injured need help that requires non chakra use and for sanitation purposes. Then she will have a sit and possibly eat her first meal in a day. Sakura really needs to look after herself better.

After a moment, the woman realises that she's not alone. Quirking her head to the side, Sakura sees Hyuga Neji from the corner of her eye. The medic just sighs to herself and continues what she is doing. Neji will not hinder her progress.

"I don't blame you for being upset." Neji says walking closer to Sakura. It is not every day that the Hyūga Jonin is in such close proximity to the girl, but she welcomes the comfort all the same.

She swivels around and faces the dark haired man, marvelling once more at his empty blue eyes. Neji has always been a friend but never a close one. Though, maybe that could change.

Then, he begins to talk about vigilance and the unknown intruder and a red flag goes off in Sakura's head. Only Shizune and herself and a small cluster of people have been briefed about this piece of information. Sighing, the woman knew a friend would be too good to be true.

"May I ask where Shizune-san is?" Neji asks with a passive expression. That is even more suspicious! Sakura makes sure to keep her face in perfect order as the man gazes upon her form. As he turns though, she cannot help letting her eyes narrow for a split second in calculating thought.

"Yeah, I think Shizune is in tent B2. Right now, she is taking a look at Tonton. She twisted her leg pretty bad." Sakura informs testingly.

"Better than a hand injury." Neji holds up his injured arm. "Will she be able to return to battle?" Neji asks almost_conversationally_.

A cloud covers the woman's eyes for a second as she replies, "I think so…Her hands are fine, so at least she can form seals." A smile covers her heart shaped face, eyes crinkling deceptively.

"That's a relief…" The man that is not Neji replies. Moving closer, he asks the medic to view his arm again and takes another step forward.

"Sure. Have a seat." Sakura says professionally, turning away from the intruder. To anyone else, she would seem oblivious to what is going on. As the man pulls a kunai from his pouch ready to strike, an evil gleam covering his pale face, an onlooker would be scared for her. Sakura continues to look down at the counter, as if she is waiting. Then, just as the intruder is about to strike the kunoichi moves at an astoundingly fast rate. She slams him into the earth with her intense brute strength. Blood pushes from 'Neji's' mouth and he is pressed deeply into the cold earth.

Then, very slowly, Neji begins to change into the form of white Zetsu.

"How did you know?" The clone sputters.

"Pigs don't have hands!" Sakura exclaims, balling her fists at the incapacitated being.

In the next moment, two shinobi come running in to check the ruckus.

"You two handle this guy. I need to contact HQ right away!" The pink haired medic orders as she rushes out of the room, to find the exit of the tent.

This information must be relayed and soon!

xxx

"Thank Inoichi for me." Sakura says with a smile, shaking the communications team members hand and turning to go back to the tent. It is cool outside, on the fringes of the medical camp, and the kunoichi realises she has not been outside in a very long while.

Taking in a deep lungful of air, the pinkette exhales slowly and satisfyingly. Now to go back to regular duties.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" A panicked voice cries out over yonder.

The voice causes the woman to pause, a war raging inside of her mind.

Oh fuck…Someone is hurt.

Protocol says not to leave the area, but they are so close!

Looking around the immediate zone, Sakura makes the choice to break protocol _just this once_. She is a kunoichi and can handle herself just fine.

Leaping over the makeshift boundary, the pinkette darts off in the direction of the voice. Hopefully they are not too far gone for Sakura to help them.

Reaching the area, the pinkette slides to the dusty earth beside a pale shaking boy. The ninja doesn't look older than herself, but there is a gleam of maturity in his eyes that Sakura cannot pin. Leaning over his pale sweaty form, the medic gets to work looking for internal injury. It seems that the person has begun to murmur to himself now and is starting to shake violently. Palms glowing green, Sakura places them over the boys ribcage and begins to inspect.  
Then it suddenly hits her, much too late for her own good…This is not a boy. This is a Zetsu!

Shooting backwards, Sakura is not quick enough as beady yellow eyes flash open that don't match the pale person's body at all. Oh no! A shark like smile adorns the seemingly 'sick' boy's face, as a hand holds her in place deathly tight. Feeling a bit woozy, the woman realises that the Zetsu is draining her chakra! If she exhausts her reserves, there is no telling what will happen.

Forcing chakra into the being won't work and she can't get away! Ripping herself backwards as hard as possible, the Zetsu moves with Sakura. She punches it in the face quickly without chakra and grapples as much as her body will allow without the use of her helpful glow.

Then a miracle happens and Sakura can't believe her eyes.

The Zetsu let's out a high pitched screech as the creature is taken into an elaborate genjutsu. The Tsukuyomi, to be exact. Yellow eyes cloud over with dark fear as a kunai slices over a pale throat, blood spurts in disgusting quantities at an alarming rate.

Uchiha Itachi stands above Sakura, blood covering his hand and weapon. Red sharingan swirl lazily as they gaze down into wide emerald orbs.

"Kunoichi." Itachi says lazily, with narrowed eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi." The pink haired medic gasps in surprise.

With a wisp of wind. Itachi is gone.

Staring off into space, Sakura does not know how to react to the previous situation. The fact that she almost died is put to the back of her mind as the man who saved hers face swims in her vision.

She is absolutely mystified as to what just happened. Though, there is no time for the woman to think on it as Sasuke darts past her in a flash of colour and wind. There is no mistaking it though, her Sasuke-kun is going after Itachi.

What is going on?

Scrambling to her feet, the pinkette masks her chakra and leaps into action with chakra laced steps.

xxx

Sasuke's chakra is erratic and the pink haired kunoichi is surprised that she can even get a reading at all. Usually, the stoic Uchiha has a better handle on his chakra masking. He must really be upset. Sakura has taken a chakra pill since leaving the bloodied Zetsu, to help with her dwindled reserves. Now safe and hidden, the pinkette shivers again at the thought of dying out on the field.

It was such a foolish thing to do. If Itachi wasn't there she could be severely injured, or worse.

Making sure that her presence is completely undetectable, the woman is hidden from view of the small clearing. Itachi stands in the center with Sasuke and both look extremely stiff. Leaning closer, Sakura tries to hear their hushed tones. Thankfully, the younger Uchiha's emotions are getting the better of him as his voice slowly begins to incline.

"Aniki I know that you didn't want to do it. I know that the elders ordered you to. That you had no choice…" Sasuke wracks in a large breath. "Please, tell me that it's true." The spiky raven haired teen gazes at his brother imploringly. The older of the two is as impassive as ever, despite being a reanimated corpse.

Upon hearing this revelation, Sakura almost gasps. She almost does a lot of things, like give away her cover. Still, with resolute feelings, the girl continues to peer on…Very quietly.

Itachi seems to be getting flustered. It is hard to tell because his face does not change at all, the blackness of the Edo Tensei eyes give away nothing at all. Though, hands are beginning to turn an even deathlier shade of white, as he clenches his fists unknowingly.

"There is no time to talk of this now Otouto." Itachi tries, but Sasuke will not hear any of it.

"You are running away from me even in death Itachi!" The living Uchiha growls, emotion covering his entire being.

Itachi huffs, turning to gaze sides ways at Sasuke. "Look. I cannot tell you now. We must -"

"Just give me something! Who knows what will happen in there…" Itachi stops his movement and it seems that Sasuke has gained some leverage.

The man with long hair of ebony sighs deeply, it seems that he is very tired. Though, it is doubtful reanimated bodies feel such trivial things.

"All I will say is that you are right. I did not want to do it…You were spared as my only request and I one day wished that you would find me and let me atone for my sins…That you would avenge the clan." Sasuke looks confused. "They were not good people Sasuke. There were corrupting influences." The older man clamps up, evidently that is all Sasuke is going to get out of him.

"Why me. Why save me?" The pain in his voice hurts Sakura to her core and she feels bad for watching such a private moment.

"I loved you more than anything…I still do. You were pure and did not need to be involved in their corrupt plans. I did not think it would turn out like this…That you would…" Itachi's cloak moves in the wind as he turns away from Sasuke. "I will tell you more later Otouto. For now, I must stop Kabuto." In a flicker of sound and movement, ravens spurt from the place Itachi was once standing.

Sasuke is silent as he recovers from the genjutsu quickly. There is a pained look upon his pointed face and he looks almost forlorn. With precise movement, Sakura continues to follow the emotional ninja. Perhaps, she will be able to help.

xxx

The cave up ahead is dark and dingy. The pink haired med-nin is keeping her distance, for the moment. Sasuke has darted ahead long ago, and it is obvious that both brothers are inside the cavern about ten meters away.

Sakura cannot sense a another chakra signature, though, she could never sense Itachi's to begin with. He is too much of an elite for that.

Still, there is another presence inside with them. It is nothing that she can prove, but a shiver runs down the girls spine as her emerald orbs stare into the black abyss of the cave.

Kabuto is in there, Sakura is sure of it.

Narrowing her eyes with determination, the woman decides she will make a move. The right moment will make itself known soon enough. For now, she must get close enough to see the battle.

Itachi stands further into the cave as Kabuto sits upon the ground, Mitarashi Anko is wrapped up within a disgusting snake tail behind the silver haired medic ninja.

Sasuke's back is to Sakura but she knows that he is as determined as ever, if his aura is anything to go by.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. You could join me?" Kabuto asks for the second time in the past couple of minutes. The young shinobi's shoulders tense, but he does not give Kabuto the satisfaction of a reply. Instead, he steps forward a couple of paces, halting much closer. In a flurry of movements, Sasuke sends a bout of shuriken flying his way. Kabuto cannot move at the moment and will be an easy target.

Though, the metal weapons do not hit their intended target, as Itachi deflects them easily. The little glinting stars clink to the cold hard floor.

"If he dies, the Edo Tensei cannot be stopped." His Aniki explains softly.

Then, it all happens so quickly. One moment they are standing there, facing the snake man. The next, Itachi and Sasuke fly backwards preparing to use a joint Genjutsu. Kabuto sees the trick though, and jumps up from his place on the ground. Anko falls to the floor unceremoniously and rolls to the side.

In a quick movement, Kabuto obscures the Uchiha's vision to prevent an ocular attack. Just as swiftly, his snakes spurt from his arms heading straight for the raven haired men.

Sasanoo is unleashed, both red and purple destroying the snakes easily, causing Kabuto to curl away in immediate pain. He jumps back as the snake's heads sever completely from their bodies.

In a move that is very sneaky, Kabuto flickers and suddenly, his chakra signature is everywhere. With Narrowed eyes, Sakura watches on as the brothers try in vain to find that rat of a snake.

Their Sharingan is unable to find the silver haired medic, but Sakura has perfect chakra control. Pinpointing the man within seconds, the pinkette darts forward and onto the battlefield. There is smoke throughout the entire cave, creating a screen between herself and the Uchiha brothers. In a roll and graceful dive, Sakura has disabled Kabuto's limb use, trapping him within a flurry of cherry blossom petals that are as hard as rock. Her cherry blossom defence is not usually used like this, but it is the only way to ensure the man stays in place. Kabuto is unable to move, body completely encased inside the pink prison. Though, the pinkette pierces his snake like skin with a senbon behind the neck, paralysing his entire form from the ears down.

"Ah Sakura-chan. I was wondering when you would come out to play." Kabuto's voice rings out throughout the cavern and as the smoke clears, two sets of Sharingan eyes stare at the pair glaringly. Sakura holds a kunai to Kabuto's throat as the man is held within the petals.

The woman wants to kill him so bad, as she sneers at his traitorous face. How could she ever think him a comrade? How could he disregard his home for power such as this?

"Shut up Kabuto!" The pinkette snarls into his ear, placing the blade closer to his throat. Allowing blood to form.

Then Sasuke speaks up, "Sakura. If you kill him, the Edo Tensei will not be able to be stopped." His voice is deep and rumbling and her name on his lips is oh so familiar.

"Sakura-san. Please do not do anything rash." The older Uchiha's voice is softer than Sasuke's, but the deep lilting tenor sends a shiver down her spine. Still, their words annoy her.

"I'm not an idiot." Sakura states, stepping away from the man and walking over closer to the older Uchiha. She is not certain why, but he feels safer than the younger man. Perhaps, it is because he has never tried to kill her.

Sasuke stalks forward, Kusanagi held tightly in his grasp.

"Sakura, release the technique." He orders quietly.

The pinkette complies quickly as the pink petals fall to the dusty earth. Kabuto should fall also, but Sakura finds herself gasping as the man is able to stand. He managed to heal the paralysis from within!

"You three are all fools." Kabuto states with a smirk, his glasses glinting with the natural light of outside. Though, it is his eyes that are most menacing. There is a deep evil within his obsidian gaze.

In a movement that Sasuke is unable to dodge, Kabuto sends out a small white rage jutsu, pushing the young Uchiha backwards. His eyesight has been compromised, and the snake man sends a similar attack towards Sakura and Itachi.

Sasuke yells, but it is unintelligible as Sage art: White Rage Technique envelops them completely. Sasanoo disappears as Itachi's eyes become unusable. The large 'BANG' that flies through the atmosphere almost makes them deaf as well. Nothing can be seen through the bright white light and Sakura screws her eyes shut as the ringing in her ears grows stronger. A foreign chest knocks against her back and it feels like they are spinning quicker than the speed of light. Arms lock around her form and it takes everything she has not to be separated from the man.

It feels like a long while until they are able to see again…

As emerald and Sharingan gaze around the area dazedly, both ninja realise something very pivotal.

They are in another location…

Gazing up at the sky, a loud yell is heard. Sakura's eyes widen in surprise as Itachi looks calculating. If their eyes are correct, Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama are battling it out at the Valley of the End. There are no giant statues in the vicinity, but it is an obvious location.

As Hashirama goes in for the kill, it is all glaringly obvious.

They are in another time all together…

xxx

"Itachi-san. How is this possible?" Sakura's voice is low as she keeps her chakra masked. There is no need to draw attention to herself.

There is a pause and the girl is not sure if the impassive man will reply. He does not seem to be affected by this event in the slightest. Though, looks can be deceiving.

"I'm not sure…" His reply finally sounds. "But, I know what we need to do." Turning to the pink haired medic, his face is a blank slate. The Sharingan swirl lazily in thought as he continues to stare into emerald green. "Are you up for a battle Sakura-san?" Itachi asks, his tone giving off a tiny lilt of excitement. He is so close to her, crouched upon the earth. He is sitting on his haunces, long ebony hair has escaped it's confines as it touches her knees unknowingly. She should be scared of this dangerous man. Sakura has never been very good at taking advice from past events though…

If the girl can remember correctly, Uchiha Itachi is an expert tactician. It would be stupid not to agree. "Hai. I am ready for whatever you think." She pauses before asking her next question. "You don't suppose we will be stuck here forever?" The look on her face is serious and a little worried.

Itachi's facial expression changes for the first time since meeting him. The corners of his eyes slightly tense as his mouth becomes a firmer line. "No. I don't think that is possible. If you look at my form, I am still in Edo Tensei. That suggests that we are currently in a law of stasis." The older Uchiha informs her as he begins to move into the forest around them. The area is vibrant and green and very much like the forest surrounding Konoha in their own time.

"That makes sense…A state of continuality, until something triggers a change." The medic states more for herself than anything. Following quickly behind, the two disappear into the greenery that is surrounding them.

"Where are we going Itachi-san?" Sakura gains the courage to ask softly.

He replies easily and it is a little bit of a surprise.

"To the place where everything began. The Uchiha underground." The raven haired nin replies, not bothering to turn and face her.

Sakura pauses in thought. He isn't planning to? If he is that could…

Her curiosity gets the better of her and she prays that she is not being _annoying. _"May I ask why?" The girls voice comes out meek, mirroring the feelings of within.

"Because Sakura-san…" Itachi turns to face Sakura, his aura intimidating as he stands straight and tall. "We are going to kill Uchiha Madara and change the sands of time…"

Why does she always have to be right?

…..

xxx


	2. Changed Sands

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**CHANGED SANDS**

**Last Time -**

"Where are we going Itachi-san?" Sakura gains the courage to ask softly.

He replies easily and it is a little bit of a surprise.

"To the place where everything began. The Uchiha underground." The raven haired nin replies, not bothering to turn and face her.

Sakura pauses in thought. He isn't planning to? If he is that could…

Her curiosity gets the better of her and she prays that she is not being _annoying. _"May I ask why?" The girls voice comes out meek, mirroring the feelings of within.

"Because Sakura-san…" Itachi turns to face Sakura, his aura intimidating as he stands straight and tall. "We are going to kill Uchiha Madara and change the sands of time…"

Why does she always have to be right?

xxx

"If my estimation is correct, Madara will enter the underground from here." Itachi states lowly, gazing around the dimly lit entranceway . There is a torch lit in the passage that suggests that someone has been here previously…and recently.

"So as you were saying, Madara survived and hid in here for one hundred years?" Sakura reiterates a previous conversation incredulously.

"Hn." The Uchiha responds, ignoring the outrageous expression adorning the kunoichi's face. He has never seen a ninja that is so forth coming with their feelings, even inconsequential ones. Still, he does not see the need to repeat himself. What good would that do? He knows she heard him.

The area Sakura and Itachi have found themselves in, is one of the many entrances to the Uchiha underground. Itachi is not perfectly certain that this is the correct location, but from past encounters and logic, he surmises this is the safest conclusion. The passageways that lead to ceremony rooms and hidden vaults span beneath Konoha for miles, and hold many untold secrets. All of the walls are littered with ancient carvings and ornate paintings, foregrounding the old Uchiha ways. Each stone that comprises of the wall, tells a story of its own. No Uchiha can say for sure how these tales came to be etched here, they have always been. It is never something they had a right to question.

Analysing Uchiha Madara as a clansmen of the blood line, it is safe to say that he is no one of relative importance in their family history. He is not one of the first Uchiha, nor is he one of the greats. No, the man that will die today is merely a man with a vendetta. A shinobi that is akin to a child that wants for things he does not deserve, that he sees fit to take.

In truth, it disgusts Itachi. How can one man cause so much damage for his own plan for dominance. Madara's heart truly must be black.

Gazing at the pink haired medic from the corner of his eye, the Uchiha surveys her quickly. Her green eyes shine by the glow of the torch light and it is obvious that she is deep in thought. Itachi has seen this girl before, he is certain of it. He remembers his Otouto speak her name with a familiarity that suggests closeness. Sasuke is a fool though, and would not know a true comrade if they saved his life a million times over. The older man did not miss the way the medics soft eyes gazed upon his brother a moment longer than necessary.  
Perhaps, if they succeed she will get her wish.

Turning to look directly at the woman across from him, Itachi notices that she is staring at him intently. Their journey to this location did not take long but he recalls her chattering quite consistently as they walked through sloped halls and dark entrances. It started to give him a headache. (Not that dead men can get headaches…)

Before the woman can begin to chatter once more, Itachi signals her closer. "Sakura-san. This is of the utmost importance. Our target will enter one of two places."

"Will we split up?" The pinkette questions, getting her head in the game.

Itachi pauses, "No, I don't feel that would be in our best interests. I will send a clone to the area that is less likely and you will do the same. If he does come from that direction our kage bunshin will be able to delay until our arrival."

"Hai."

Noticing a look of worry cross the medic's features, the dead man decides to take pity on her. It is strange though, he is not usually one for placating.

"Kunoichi." His tone is as abrupt as ever, as his deep timbre attempts to assuage her apprehension. "Madara will be weak and close to death. It will be our task to finish the job correctly." There, that should do it.

However, the crease adorning her wide forehead only grows in intensity. What did he say that could possibly make her more worried?

Then, she sighs deeply. "Itachi-san, can I ask you a question?"

Without meaning to Itachi replies, "You just did."

Sakura smiles now, obviously thinking he is joking. She is very much mistaken.

"What will happen to the time line? I mean, our present time. What will it be like?" Her emerald eyes are wide with question, drawing out an answer from the stoic ninja.

The pinkette does not think she will get a reply, because the pause drags on forever. Then he says softly in a tone that is less curt to before, "I don't know Sakura-san." There is no fear in his words or even wondering. Nevertheless, his reaction heightens the woman's questions even more. Does Itachi even care if he lives? Is everything he does for Sasuke's sake? Feeling very jittery, Sakura wishes to find out more!

Though, this kunoichi knows when quiet is absolutely needed. For the first time, the pinkette finds herself thankful that Sasuke's ticks are quite the same as his brother's. However, Sasuke will always have a much stronger killing aura. Itachi is…placid, compared to him.

Nevertheless, Sakura cannot miss the unmistakable tightening of Itachi's jaw and the increasing intensity of his gaze that suggests that he does not wish her to speak further.

Unfortunately, she can't resist one more thing. "So what now." The woman says, moving into position.

Itachi fixes her with a look that intends to intimidate, but she just continues to gaze back at him full of trust. Does this woman know who he is? Why does she look into his eyes so willingly?

Instead, the raven haired shinobi replies, "Now, we wait."

xxx

The silence is almost deafening as Sakura's ears begin to ring in that annoying high-pitched buzz. The pinkette has never been one for too much silence, it feels suffocating. Even Kakashi-sensei would humour her sometimes. Although, most of the time it was just her talking to the front cover of a book. Thankfully for the copy-nin, it never mattered to Sakura.

It has been an hour since anything was last said and the pink haired kunoichi is starting to get restless. It does not feel right to be talking off an S class criminals ear, despite the technicalities of his position. Sakura did not hear a lot about the massacre, but she knows enough to determine that Itachi is actually not a bad guy. Dangerous yes. Bad, not so much.

That doesn't mean she is going to start gossiping with someone so intimidating. If Sasuke thought his glare was good, he has never been on the end of Itachi's blank stare. The older Uchiha does not even have to exude any anger to make his look effective. Sakura finds herself wondering if Itachi is as intimidating when his eyes are not in a perpetual state of Sharingan.

Will he be alive in their new time line? Maybe they will know each other…

Crazier things have happened.

Noticing the raven haired man tense up considerably, Sakura takes it as a warning. Pulling out her previously summoned Tanto, the pinkette gets into position. Her back presses flat against the wall as she uses the darkness for cover. Itachi is placed directly beside the entrance, hidden by the shadows gathered in the small corner. He does not move and the only indication of him being battle ready is the slight grip of his fists. Sakura has no doubt that he can move at the speed of light, despite his regular stance. It is true that when one sees a true elite, they will think they are mistaken. It is common sense to fear the weapon wielding ninja with a crazed look in his eye. Though, Sakura thinks it is smarter to worry about the shinobi that walks up to you with his hands pocketed. Be scared of the man that can fool an old woman with a smile, not a clumsy chakra wielder with a sword.

That statement has proved true on so many occasions.

The woman is suddenly ripped from her thoughts as the sound of foot prints permeate the area echoingly. The person is moving slowly and it sounds like one leg is being dragged after the other.

Itachi moves slightly, as his sharingan flash redder than before. The tomoes spin moderately as they lie in wait.

Any moment now…

Then, an injured shinobi with long flowing spiky hair walks through the entranceway. There is blood dripping from severe wounds and it seems that his hand has begun to regenerate white, very similar to the zetsu clones. Uchiha Madara coughs and stumbles forward, using his tattered Uchiwa fan as a walking stick. Hashirama did not finish the job, but it is clear that he got damned close.

Before Madara has time to realise their presence, Itachi is in front of him with a trapping Genjutsu. Sakura does not see him flicker from his hiding spot, but she knows he is that good. Avoiding the Sharingan with her own eyes, the pinkette launches forward, facing Madara from behind. With one swift swing of her Tanto, the ancient Uchiha's head severs completely from his body. In a sick spurt of blood, the head flies through the atmosphere, hitting the wall with a 'thud'. Crimson smears one of the more ornate paintings as the gigantic mop of hair slides down the cobblestone to the rest on the cold earth.

Madara's body tumbles to the ground as the knees buckle. Blood now flows easily from the gaping hole.

He didn't even see it coming.

As Uchiha Madara's heart beats one last time, the area around Itachi and Sakura starts to whirl with colour and sound. The pinkette has just enough time to grab onto the Uchiha's wrist as they begin to spin rapidly once more. The kaleidoscope of colours and muffled voices is too much for the woman's senses as she jams her eyes shut. In a show of strength, Sakura grabs onto his arm with her free hand and intertwines their fingers with the other. She loathes to think what will happen if they let go.

When they eventually stop moving, the air around is cool. There is soft chatter everywhere, with the fragrant smell of cherry blossom trees. It is Sakura's favourite scent during spring in her home village.

Itachi still holds onto Sakura's hand tightly and when they open their eyes. Both shinobi are completely astounded, albeit, a little dazed.

There they stand in the center of Konoha during the evening hustle and bustle. Sakura gazes around and wonders if this is all a dream. Letting go of Itachi's hand quickly, the woman notices some distinct differences.

The ends of her hair brush the backs of her arms as it flows longer than she has allowed in a very long time. Her clothes are different too. Gone is the standard shinobi flack and khaki, and instead, sits her regular attire. Save a few differences of course. Neither are dirty any more, instead both shinobi smell quite clean.

Itachi is to her left and as her emerald depths fall upon his form, Sakura gasps. Itachi is alive, no longer donning the Akatsuki cloak or the dangerously coloured eyes. Now, passive obsidian gaze back at her with a questioning glace. His hair is pulled back just as it always has been, black shinobi pants sit upon his hips as well as his mesh undershirt hidden almost completely by a navy blue clan shirt. The insignia sits on his right sleeve and if Sakura were to look at his back, her assumption would be confirmed. Itachi is part of the Uchiha clan again.

"Hello Sakura-san. Thank you tending to me the other day." A lively woman greets as she walks past with her groceries. A young boy is towed along behind her and Sakura can't help but smile.

"Good evening Sakura-chan. I'll see you at work next week!" A purple haired girl not much younger than herself says as she races past with a laugh. A boy follows closely behind and it is obvious that he is a shinobi.

"Taicho. Enjoy your time off." Another voice sounds, directed at Itachi.

What world are they in?

Gazing up at the sky, the orange hues of sunset highlight the red and orange of Hokage Tower. Who is their leader? Turning to the proud mountain that houses all of the greats in stone, the pinkette gasps. There are only four faces upon the gigantic rock monument. The latest is Naruto's father…Namikaze Minato. That means…What of Tsunade-shishou?

Sakura sways at this knowledge, almost toppling over with the overwhelming feelings swimming through her chest. Itachi reaches an arm out and steadies her, quickly pulling away.

"Looks like it was a success." Sakura all but whispers.

"It seems so." The stoic Uchiha replies.

"What do we do now?" The woman is so confused. They need to find out how much has changed, that is for certain.

Itachi does not have time to reply, as two very strong arms sling over their shoulders. One leaning on Itachi and the other on Sakura. A toothy grin graces them, while a man with onyx eyes and hair of ebony greets them happily.

Glancing to the side, Itachi looks like he is going to feint now. Though, he covers it quickly, falling back into his usual passivity.

"Shisui." Itachi says, greeting his now alive cousin.

"Itachi-chan!" The cheerful Uchiha exclaims, turning his eyes upon Sakura. "Sakura-chan, what are you two doing out here? I have been looking for you guys for ages."

"You have?" The pinkette asks, clearly surprised.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Shisui's grasp upon their shoulders loosens to a light sling as he begins to lead them in the opposite direction. "Mikoto-baa is waiting for us. How could you forget Sasuke's graduation dinner Sakura-chan? Shame on you." The man stops for a moment as a new expression covers his face. It seems that he has come to a conclusion of sorts, probably a very inaccurate one.

"What's going on? Did I interrupt your alone time?" Shisui teases, jabbing Itachi lightly in the ribs. From Sakura's peripheral vision she can see that Sasuke's Onii-san is quite tense, but not enough for Shisui to notice. "Come on cousin, you know I'm only joking! Look at you two, you look so guilty." The older of the three chuckles to himself, unwilling to share his thoughts. "Who knows Sakura-chan, maybe it's Sasuke you are after instead. Hmm?" The grin turns into a patented Uchiha smirk and woman just about turns bright red.

"That's – that's.." Sakura stammers, not knowing what to say.

"Relax hime. We all know that you two grew out of that yuck phase you were in. How gross was that Itachi? Thank kami that you saw sense." Shisui shudders at a memory that neither Itachi or Sakura possess. Glancing over at her only friend in this new Konoha, both shinobi make a silent decision. They must be covert and see what information can be gained about this time line.

"Come on. We don't want to be late. Fugaku Otou-san wants to talk to you about the councils decision tonight Itachi, did he remind you?" Shisui begins to walk again at a steady pace. He seems so relaxed slung all over Sakura and his cousin.

"Hn." Itachi replies, causing Shisui to snicker. "Man, you and Sasuke-chan really need to lighten up. What do you say Sakura-chan? They are big grouches, ne?" The oldest smirks at Itachi's miffed expression and gives Sakura a proud look. "That's what we are here for hey, to make those fuddy duddy Uchiha's smile."

Sakura cannot help but laugh at the comical expression covering this new persons face. She does not know Shisui, but it is obvious that the Sakura that grew up with him does. For a fleeting moment, the girl wishes to have memories of this man and his cheerful smile.

"Come on you two. Let's go to the compound."

xxx


	3. A Punch to the Face, Realisations

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**A PUNCH TO THE FACE – REALISATIONS**

**Last Time -**

"Come on. We don't want to be late. Fugaku Otou-san wants to talk to you about the councils decision tonight Itachi, did he remind you?" Shisui begins to walk again at a steady pace. He seems so relaxed slung all over Sakura and his cousin.

"Hn." Itachi replies, causing Shisui to snicker. "Man, you and Sasuke-chan really need to lighten up. What do you say Sakura-chan? They are big grouches, ne?" The oldest smirks at Itachi's miffed expression and gives Sakura a proud look. "That's what we are here for hey, to make those fuddy duddy Uchiha's smile."

Sakura cannot help but laugh at the comical expression covering this new persons face. She does not know Shisui, but it is obvious that the Sakura that grew up with him does. For a fleeting moment, the girl wishes to have memories of this man and his cheerful smile.

"Come on you two. Let's go to the compound."

xxx

The streets of Konoha are busier than Sakura can remember them ever being. Village inhabitants seem to have doubled in quantity, as the three shinobi continue to bump into person after person. Itachi's cousin knows everyone that talks to him and many know Sakura as well. Though, most avoid Itachi's blank gaze, it is obvious they recall him also. Plastering her 'patient face' on, the pinkette is able to get through each encounter just fine…Without the help of her very silent covert friend. Smiles cover the Villager's faces, as they chatter amongst themselves, going about their every day lives. Upon first look, everything seems perfect for the Leaf. The Village aesthetic is exactly the same as before, and the lay out hasn't changed. Only now, it is more like a city. The colours of the buildings seem more vibrant than ever, and for some strange reason, everything seems…Cleaner? From what the pink haired medic can see, Minato is a wonderful Hokage that is very adept at keeping up morale. This new time line certainly seems lively, and despite not knowing much about it, the woman thinks that it is probably for the better. Nothing seems to be too overtly different about the place, or herself for that matter. From the sounds of it she is still friends with Sasuke, so hopefully, Naruto will pop his head out soon enough.

Shisui chatters on endlessly about a mission that he has just gotten back from and how he can't wait to relax and revive. This new woman he is with sounds like a spit fire, and the pinkette can't help but wonder if she knows the lucky lady. If all people in this new life are like Shisui, then Sakura will definitely be able to deal with it. Not that there is a way to reverse their decision.

Glancing over at Itachi, the pinkette wonders how well she knows him in this time. Shouldn't they be given a manual or something upon entering new terrain? It seems strange that she can't remember anything about these people and the events Shisui was talking about. Does Itachi remember?

Placing one foot in front of the other, the kunoichi tries her best to keep a smile upon her face and her ears open. The man casually striding along beside her, hands pocketed in true Uchiha fashion, may give away some useful Intel. Even if he doesn't, Sakura would not mind talking to him anyway.

As the three pass Konoha's central area, the people begin to disperse. The sun setting over the horizon could also have something to do with it. The golden pink hue that pokes just out of sight suggests that tomorrow will be a cold morning. Birds fly lazily throughout the sky, shadowed by the growing twilight. The area is full of suburban houses now, with quaint little gardens out the front. They are less like the apartments the girl is used to seeing, and more like lovely little cottages. The gates of the Uchiha Compound are visible from their stance, with two guards sitting at the entrance way.

"I can't believe I have been searching for you two for over an hour. Look at how late we are!" Shisui exclaims, though he makes no move to walk faster.

"I'm sorry Shisui, we didn't know." Sakura pipes up, hoping it is the right thing to say.

The man merely shrugs his shoulders and makes a non committal sound. "What are you going to do? It's okay, I should be used to you two being anti social together. I agree with Naruto, the two of you can be book worms while we become awesome hero's." A smirk covers his pale face and the woman can't help but smile.

"Is that so?" Her voice sounds wry, in a bid to coax more information from the older man. His words really are comical though. Who would have thought that she would spend time with Uchiha Itachi, missing nin and S Class criminal…Wait…In this new time line Itachi hasn't been forced to do anything, he is just a regular shinobi. That sounds too weird.

Before Shisui can reply, Itachi finally speaks up. The gates are now a couple of feet away and it seems that he has a secret game plan. "Cousin." The stoic man begins blandly. "Who will be attending tonight?" His voice does not give anything away and despite being the one to ask the question, he sounds rather disinterested.

Shisui's face changes for a second and he looks a bit confused, then his eyes narrow. "I swear Itachi-chan. Do you listen to anything that is said at breakfast or are you too busy thinking about work?" His tone is not angered but it is obvious that this is not something new. Without waiting for an answer, (Probably because he knows he won't get one.), the older Uchiha continues on, "You know that our dinner guests have not changed since Sasuke was a Genin. Fugaku Otou-san, Mikoto-baa, Team Seven and us you knuckle head. Who else would be there?"

Unable to help herself Sakura adds, "Perhaps, he made a friend." Where did that come from?

Itachi shoots Sakura a look that resembles a glare as Shisui pats her on the back heartily, laughing good naturedly. "Ahh Sakura-chan. That was a good one. How do you always do that?" Thankfully, the questions directed at Itachi are quelled and a relaxed aura surrounds the small group.

"It's a gift I suppose." Sakura replies.

"Aa." Itachi says, stopping in front of a very large house, in the center of the compound main street. So this is it…

The building is very traditional looking, with lovely reds and blacks adorning the wall surrounding the Clan Main House. The Uchiwa fan is emblazoned upon two posts that guard the entrance way as Itachi and Shisui walk up the wooden steps before her. As Itachi reaches for the door knob, the wood is ripped open by a very excited face.

"SAKURA-_CHAN _YOU'RE HERE!" Naruto yells in that exuberant way of his. He almost bowls over the two Uchiha's to get to his pink haired friend. "I have been waiting for ages." The Hokage's son admits easily.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, now we can all eat, ne?" Sakura says, hoping that food is still the blondes weak spot.

As expected the teens azure eyes brighten up like it is Christmas day. Though, it dies down as a small smirk covers his face. Nothing like the Uchiha's. It's an expression that is so innately…Naruto. "Nothing is as good as your cooking Sakura-chan." His voice is lowered however, telling the pinkette that he does not want Sasuke's mother to hear. God forbid if dinner is withheld from him!

"You always know how to make a girl blush." Sakura replies easily, unfazed by his comment. Slipping off her shoes, the woman accepts the house slippers that Shisui hands her. They are just the right size for her and she is quite thankful.

"I'm starving." A familiar voice sounds from upwards. Gazing to the stairs foot-steps grow closer as Sasuke comes into view. Sakura swears that her heart almost stops beating.

The man standing before her is certainly not the person they left back in the cave. Granted, Sasuke looks exactly the same physically, as does Naruto. It is the glint in his eye that has changed and perhaps the smirk on his face. It is softer, less callous.

"Dobe, stop dancing around Sakura like a baby. She is not your mother." The youngest Uchiha turns his obsidian gaze onto Naruto, tone suddenly a lot harsher. The pinkette is certain she hears Naruto mumble an 'I wish', but disregards it as a woman with lovely flowing black hair enters the living area.

"Ah, I was wondering when you three would show up. I'm glad to see you aren't all muddied up from the training grounds. Naruto-kun was telling me that a water user flooded your field." The lady of the house is dressed in a simple yukata with dark hair tied high above her head, cascading down to her cinched waist. Uchiha Mikoto is certainly very beautiful.

"Haha-ue." Itachi greets easily. If seeing the woman he killed in their previous time line upsets him, he does not show it.

Mikoto smiles brightly at her eldest son as she disappears back into the next room, beckoning them all to follow.

"I know that you like to wash up first Sakura-chan, but I think Naruto-kun is about to burst." Sakura isn't quite sure how to react to this new woman who seems to know her so well. Plastering a smile on her face, the pinkette says that it is fine, and that Naruto is always at threat of bursting over something. Sasuke makes a, 'Hn' noise that sounds like amusement. For some reason this all feels very familiar. Perhaps, it is because Itachi and herself aren't the same as before. Upon first glance everything felt normal, but Sakura is starting to wonder…

Watching everyone take a seat in their chosen spots, the medic almost turns beat red when Mikoto says, "Itachi-chan aren't you going to hold Sakura's chair for her?" The Uchiha heir merely glances her way before acquiescing to his mothers request, despite the strangeness of it all.

"Fugaku will not be attending dinner Itachi. You know that he expects you to meet him for supper, will you be ready?" The woman in light pink asks, as she pulls out her chop sticks.

"Itadakimasu." Choruses around the table as everyone takes helpings of the variety of dishes upon the table. Mikoto really went all out.

"Yes Okaa-san." Itachi replies gazing down at his plate. Perhaps, he is more affected than Sakura originally thought.

The table grows silent for a short while as everyone tucks into their delicious plates. Naruto is of course the first to speak up. Though, for once his mouth is not full of food as he chatters away.

"Sakura-chan you should have seen Teme in training today. I kicked his butt!" The blonde informs excitedly, shoving another onigiri into his awaiting mouth.

"Hn. You cheated, we agreed no special abilities and then you use the demon." Sasuke surprisingly speaks more than two words and Sakura isn't sure how to deal with it. Is Sasuke social now? No…That can't be.

"I said I was sorry Teme!" Both boys ignore the subtle 'Language boys', in the background. "Otou-san is still teaching me to control the yang Kyuubi. It's harder than it looks, not letting him out. I don't know how Okaa-san does it." Wait…What?

"That's because your mother isn't incompetent like you." The raven haired teen does not look up from his plate, but the smirk upon his pointed face suggests he knows exactly what he is saying.

As Naruto stands slapping his hand against the table, Sakura cannot help but get involved. Who knows if she would normally…

"Naruto!" Her voice is firm like always. "He is trying to make you angry, sit down or I will make you." Sakura orders him around like it is a daily thing, and in her world it is.

"Aw, Sasuke you got me in trouble again." Naruto says, sitting back down with a slump. The snicker coming from Shisui echoes over the table in a surprisingly familiar way.

"Sasuke-chan." Mikoto's cheery voice cuts in, "Before we forget why we are all here, we are all very proud of you." His mother tells him warmly. "Your Otou-san apologises for not being able to attend. The council will be finished in time for him to see you take rest." The ebony haired woman relays with a bright smile. She looks so much like Sasuke that it is almost unsettling. Though, Sakura could not imagine her stoic team mate smiling that way.

"Yeah Sasuke good job with getting into ANBU. We knew you could do it." Shisui pipes up, spooning himself some more vegetables.

"Now Kakashi-sensei, Sai and me can have our fourth!" Naruto hollars.

"Kakashi-sensei and I, Naruto." Sakura corrects upon habit.

"Dobe, you don't have to call him that any more we haven't been his students for years." Sasuke interjects, but there is a distinct lift of his lips. He is obviously excited about the new changes.

"Sakura." Shisui directs his attention upon her, placing his drink down on the table. "Is Genma recovering fine after that last mission? Thank Kami you were able to extract that poison." He resumes to pick at his food with his chop sticks.

Without a beat Sakura manages to reply, "He is doing fine, but you know how Genma is…" Hopefully the senbon wielder is just as lecherous as before. The pink haired medic finds him to be such a handful when he comes to hospital, because half the nurses fall for his ridiculous charm. How it is possible, she will never know.

"How many proposals has he made this time?" The eldest male grins knowingly, taking a mouthful of his dinner

As Sakura opens her mouth to speak, Naruto's loud voice cuts through her thought pattern like a kunai.

"It sucks that we have to share you, Sakura-chan. Why can't we have you all to ourselves like the old days?" Instead of looking at the pink haired kunoichi, the blonde turns his blue gaze onto Itachi, fixing him with his most fearsome glare. The man in question does not even blink.

Shisui's face breaks into a gigantic smile that resembles Naruto's weirdly enough. "Sakura is the best medic in Konoha, Naruto. Don't you think the best ANBU team should get her?"

"Yeah and that would be us!" Steam almost comes out of Naruto's ears and Mikoto laughs lightly at the boys antics.

As Shisui and her best friend bicker over who has the best team, the Uchiha Matriarch turns her attention onto Sakura. "Boys will be boys. Hey, Sakura-chan?" A wry smile covers her lips as she picks her tea up daintily. "How is everything going Musume?" Itachi's ears pick up at this, but he does not look her way. Does Sakura really know the family enough to earn such a title. Chan is certainly okay, but daughter?

"Hai, everything is going well. Dinner is amazing Mikoto-san." The pinkette replies, hoping that her answer is sufficient enough.

"Now, Sakura-chan. None of that, I thought we threw that away long ago." Mikoto reaches over and re-fills the girls tea gracefully.

"Of course." Sakura says, covering her face in a smile. If there has been a weapon that is used in social situations, it is her gigantic toothy grin.

"I have much to speak to you about, but we will wait until there aren't so many boys around, ne?" The older woman all but whispers as she leans closer from her spot at the head of the table. No one seems to notice as they chatter amongst themselves.

"TEME!" Naruto yells as something offensive sets the blonde off.

This is going to be a long night.

xxx

Dinner rolls by rather quickly, despite sitting at the table for over an hour. The conversation is easy and Sakura manages to gather a few bits of information from the intimate celebration.

It surprises the woman greatly that she is in ANBU, but now that the thought is inside her head, Sakura does feel stronger. Perhaps, this was the change she felt before.

"Aa. Well I have a hot date, so I'm going to go and wash up. Congratulations again cousin." Shisui states suddenly. Thanking Mikoto for her stunning meal, the Uchiha turns to Sakura.

"Enjoy your week off Sakura-chan. Don't waste all your time with that sad sack, Team 7 misses you too." Shisui looks at Itachi then her two boys.

Nodding dumbly, the pink haired kunoichi watches him walk away with a confident stride. She misses Itachi narrowing his dark eyes.

"Don't sulk Aniki, you will be back at work in a week too. Everyone needs some time off." Sasuke draws Itachi's attention, as the younger Uchiha assumes his calculating look is because of a holiday. Though, looking at his Otouto it is clear that he is quite adept at reading him. Maybe work is the only pressing thing in his life at the moment. If so, what does his Otou-san want?

Turning his gaze on Sakura, Itachi ignores Sasuke's comment. His brother does not bother to continue, and he is glad that their dynamic has not changed much.

This girl that he met today seems to be doing a very good job at rolling with the punches. Does she feel the familiarity of this world too? Itachi finds himself wondering if Sakura has figured out a crucial point about this time line.

They have actually lived it and don't remember. Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura are not the people from the previous time. They are people that grew up right here in Konoha with the people around this table. It seems that they are even close friends.  
He must talk to her later.

Finishing his tea, Itachi says, "Okaa-san, may be excused to wash up?"

"Of course Itachi-chan. I will see you at supper." Mikoto replies softly, standing to gather the plates.

"Sakura-chan, can we have Ramen for lunch tomorrow?" Naruto gazes at the pink haired girl pleadingly.

Sakura smiles easily, "Of course Naruto, but you are buying." The blonde just nods excitedly.

"I thought we were getting Tempura." Sasuke interjects, sending a glare at Sakura.

…Whoops

"Are you going to pay for me?" She replies instead, a wicked smirk covering her features.

"If I don't have to eat Ramen again I will." The Uchiha says without a beat.

Now we have a real fight on our hands…

After a couple of moments, Sakura sighs to herself. Standing up, the woman prepares to ask if Mikoto would like some help, and then make her leave.

Noticing his team mate about to bolt, Sasuke mutters an, 'I don't care' to Naruto and grabs Sakura by the wrist. With speed only a shinobi can possess, the youngest Uchiha drags her upstairs like it is something he does every day.

A shoji door shuts abruptly behind them as a light is flicked on quickly.

"I have a bone to pick with you." Sasuke growls grumpily. He lets go of her wrist and she ignores the tingle where his skin touched.

"What did I do Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks with wide emerald eyes.

"The council is pestering me about finding a suitable wife now that they have roped Itachi into marrying." So, what does that have to do with her?

"I'm sorry." The pinkette says, not knowing what else she can offer.

"Tch." A scowl covers his face and he says, "This is ridiculous!" With a slam of the door, Sakura is left inside the foreign room all alone.

Sighing heavily, the girl is about to leave, when something catches her attention from the corner of her eye - A little gold jewellery box.

Turning around to gaze at the room, Sakura almost has a heart attack.

Despite the area obviously being part of the Uchiha household, the unmistakable littering of her personal possessions suggests something that she can barely fathom.

This is her room…

The bed that sits in the center of the area, is bigger than her old one, and the cover is much more reserved. Nevertheless, her diary sits upon the counter, along with her medical texts and various other personal items. A robe is slung over a study chair with her name inscribed on the back.

"Oh Kami." The pinkette gasps, covering her mouth with her hands.

Then she feels it, the cool tingle against her lips that is not usually present. With a rip of her hand, Sakura is gazing at something even worse than living with the Uchiha's.

There is the most gigantic engagement ring sitting upon her weddding finger, covered in old expensive diamonds.

It hits her full force…

"Sweet Kami-sama…I'm Itachi's fiance." Sakura realises, as she sits down upon the bed with a heavy thud.

The next thing the kunoichi knows is darkness…

xxx


	4. Family Meeting

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**FAMILY MEETING**

**Last Time -**

Then she feels it, the cool tingle against her lips that is not usually present. With a rip of her hand, Sakura is gazing at something even worse than living with the Uchiha's.

There is the most gigantic engagement ring sitting upon her wedding finger, covered in old expensive diamonds.

It hits her full force…

"Sweet Kami-sama…I'm Itachi's fiance." Sakura realises, as she sits down upon the bed with a heavy thud.

The next thing the kunoichi knows is darkness…

xxx

When Sakura's bleary eyes slide open, the woman is confused. Where is her team? Why is it so quiet when there is a war going on outside?

Sitting up, the room finally comes into focus and despite the peaceful era of this time line, the pinkettes heart plunges through her diaphragm into the depths of her swirling stomach. Regardless of the horrible feelings flying around inside of her, the kunoichi stands up abruptly and begins to pace the room.

Though, she has to stop.

"Why does this area have so much pacing room?!" Sakura snarls to herself just above a whisper, looping around the room once more. "Ugh!" Sitting down again, she settles for fiddling with her fingers rather violently.

What is going on in this place? Shouldn't Itachi be marrying an Uchiha? It just doesn't make sense. Sakura is a good little civilian girl with no clan to speak of, surely she couldn't be the Uchiha's first choice?

Did the Sakura and Itachi of this time actually have a connection? Is that why everything feels so…right? Ugh, it is all so upside down. What a twisted sense of irony. Save the world for Madara's crazed plans, save thousands of lives and Itachi and Sakura are the ones being punished for it.

Oh no, Itachi. He must be furious! What hell is his family putting him through right now? That must be what Fugaku-san wants to talk about. A frown forms upon the girls already stony face.

Then, footsteps sound towards the stairway and the pinkettes eyes widen considerably. Sakura can't deal with people right now. Getting thrown into a new timeline, and learning you are to marry the brother of the love of your life, certainly isn't a way to create a happy woman. The sounds are coming closer as Sakura watches the shoji screen with bated breath.

Sitting very still, the girl feels on the edge. Luckily, the person in question passes by without bothering her.

Still…This is too much!

"I need some air." Sakura whispers to herself, glancing over at the open window. Walking over to the sill, the pinkette decides that it is time to visit her parents. Maybe, she can get some answers without giving herself away.

The night air hits her face refreshingly as the Konoha kunoichi sneaks out into the night.

xxx

The lights are low in the main house study where Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto reside, waiting patiently for their eldest son and heir to the clan to grace them with his presence.

A large desk sits at the end of the creme coloured room, surrounded by rice paper walls. The wall behind the work station has an ornate book case fitted into the burgundy, that covers the entirety of the partition. The wood work matches the expensive furniture nicely, bringing the whole area together.

This room, that the head of the house uses for business, is about ten meters wide just as it is long. The low set table sitting close to the entranceway, atop a tatami mat, is used for conference meetings with business people of the clan. Or for occasions such as this. The shoji screen door, covered in a roof high Uchiwa Fan, will slide open at any moment to reveal Uchiha Itachi.

After dinner, the stoic shinobi retreated to the bathing room to gather his thoughts. It has been a rather stressful day for Itachi, having been dead only hours before. Wait. That isn't right, is it? In reality, as soon as Madara ceased breathing, Itachi and Sakura became different people. The man still feels like Uchiha Itachi S class criminal and 'betrayer' of the Leaf, but in truth he is really just Uchiha Itachi – clan heir and ANBU captain. As far as the raven haired nin can tell, nothing traumatic has happened to any of his family. Even himself.

Itachi is well aware that his father will want to talk about marriage prospects. The ninja is certain of it. The clan have always been ridiculously translucent about the main house and pushing their way inside their leaders private lives. They are merely advisors though, advisors with a very big voice. The man would have liked a little time to be alive and not wanted, before he is pushed into an arranged marriage. Unfortunately, as far as the clan is concerned, Itachi has had his whole life to prepare for this. Nevertheless, what extent are those geezers willing to go to? What stage has Itachi of this time reached? Has he already chosen a bride to be, or is he being forced to marry?

Something tells him that his little brothers team mate has something to do with this, and not the blonde Kyuubi container.

Is that why his mother is so fond of Sakura? The pink haired medic may be confused at Uchiha Mikoto's hospitality, but Itachi remembers his mother's nature well. Of course, even his beloved Okaa-san is different in this time. Perhaps…Less hardened to the world? However, she is still as transparent as his father's plans for politics. Haruno Sakura must play a part in their plan for marriage. Whether the Itachi of this time refuses to marry no other, or if he is being forced, is something he will have to find out.

In truth, either outcome would not phase him in the slightest. Sakura is awfully chatty, but she is a strong kunoichi and from viewing her at dinner tonight, has a good eye for keeping unruly children in line. (As unruly as Naruto and Sasuke.) As he rounds the corner toward the stairs, another thought hits him. How will Sakura feel about all this? Itachi did not get to see the pink haired woman after Sasuke's ANBU entry celebration, and he is certain that she will not like the news. Especially if the way her eyes would slide to his younger brother were any indication. It may just be the Itachi that grew up with Sakura talking, but a strange feeling welled within him as her eyes slid to his only sibling. Itachi has never been jealous, but has heard that it is a fearsome beast. Perhaps, he will grow to learn of these regular feelings now that he is allowed a normal shinobi life.

Stranger things have happened.

Walking down the familiar hallway toward the study, the Uchiha heir wonders what his parents have in store for him. Holding out his hand, Itachi slides the shoji screen open easily. His Otou-san and Okaa-san come into view, sitting side by side at the large low set table. All thoughts of game plans and information gathering go out the window as an unfamiliar tightening of his chest occurs. What is this feeling?

It has been so long since someone has expected something of him. Hopefully the out of practice man can come through for his family.

"Chichi ue, Haha ue." Itachi greets, with the utmost respect in his tone. It would do no good to anger his parents when he has only just arrived in this time space.

His mother smiles softly at her eldest, a glint of happiness shining through in her expressive eyes. Though, it is his father's gaze that he is drawn to. Uchiha Fugaku sits with the perfect posture of a clan leader. His grey yukata shows a fit physique of a shinobi that has not dulled over the years, despite clan responsibilities. The man's squared jaw and intense charcoal eyes are something to behold. Itachi is a grown man, who has been alone for a very long time. Yet, his Otou-san inspires an unfamiliar feeling inside of him. It is not fear, but it is certainly something akin to it. This man has obviously played a very large roll in his life, even though Itachi does not remember it.

"Itachi. It is good of you to join us." Fugaku says in a tone that suggests sarcasm, despite the blandness of his voice.

"Itachi." His mother smiles, leaving off the affectionate suffix. His father would not appreciate the coddling of grown shinobi. The heir could imagine them bickering about what it means to be a man and what is appropriate. Perhaps, it is a memory and not something made up. The picture of his father and mother standing in the kitchen talking in hushed tones enter his mind, though they look much younger.

Pushing away the scene, the man lowers himself to the tatami mat with inherent grace, resting his hands in his lap easily.

Once he is seated, Fugaku breathes in a large breath, fixing his son with a look that he cannot decipher. Where have his skills of deduction gone?

"Have you talked to Sakura about the oncoming changes yet, Itachi? You requested some time and we have granted it, but it is drawing to a close. The time has come to take your rightful place at the head of this house and all of the responsibilities that come with it." The older Uchiha says professionally. His Otou-san does not know how to be any other way.

"It is handled." Itachi intones, keeping eye contact with the leader before him. In truth, nothing has been handled and this mess has only just reared its head to Itachi and Sakura, but his father cannot hear that story…Ever.

"It pleases me to hear that. You my son, are in your twenties. It is time that this happened, and if your mother didn't coddle you so, it would have long ago." He glances at his wife who continues to gaze at her eldest son. It is obvious that Mikoto will not be interjecting. She is a smart matriarch after all.  
"I feel shamed that the council has needed to get involved for this to happen, Itachi. There is no honour in shirking your responsibilities. We had hoped that you would choose a bride that is Uchiha, but as you have stated it is this girl or no girl." Fugaku's brow creases at the insolence of his eldest son before continuing. "Fortunately for you, Itachi, the council agree with your choice of bride and so does your Okaa-san."

Well that question is solved…

"Yes, Itachi. I am very proud of your choice. Sakura-chan is a lovely girl." Mikoto finally speaks up, her smile growing at the thought of her son marrying such a nice person.

"The women that have been groomed to be Uchiha brides will be sorely disappointed when the news is released, but if you will not change your mind, I will accept your bid. I do agree with the council in saying that Haruno Sakura is a very proficient kunoichi. Her abilities as a medic are the best in all of the shinobi nations, beneath Tsunade of course. These qualities will aid you well in rearing shinobi children, despite her lack of nobility. I had my doubts, however, Mikoto assures me that Sakura is the perfect match for the Uchiha heir. Also taking into account the special circumstances." Itachi does not respond as his father takes a sip of his tea, that is placed in front of each person. Mikoto is a perfect house wife.

"I am glad that you approve, Chichi ue." The man replies, hoping that this is enough for his father. If he can recall, Fugaku was always one for talking but never enjoyed being talked to.

"You will need someone you can rely on, as your partner to lead the Uchiha's into an honourable future. Haruno Sakura has been your close friend since child hood, and your mother tells me that she is the only female you choose to associate with. I will tell you now that this is not a bad thing. Your Okaa-san and myself were arranged to be married from the cradle and became fast friends because of that link. When there is the love of friendship present, romantic notions will follow soon after. Don't you agree, Mikoto?" Fugaku does not look at his wife, but Itachi does not miss the small nod his mother makes in his direction, or the softening of her dark eyes.

"Arigato Otou-san." Itachi bows his head, it would seem that this is a victory for the heir of this time space. Perhaps, it is.

"I will make my leave Itachi. However, I expect a meeting with yourself and your bride to be in two days time. We will have dinner." Rising upward, the Uchiha Patriarch places his palm upon his wife's shoulder, before exiting the room regally. Thankfully, taking the tension with him.

As the shoji screen shuts, Mikoto's smile grows bigger and bigger. Once the sound of padding feet cease to be heard, the woman raises herself daintily and swiftly places herself beside her son.

"Itachi-chan, isn't this great!" The soft eyed Uchiha says softly, excitement brimming in her tone. "We must talk to Sakura-chan and set the ceremony date. It will be such a treat being able to dress her up like a princess!" It is no secret that Mikoto has always wanted a daughter, though, the Uchiha blood line is much too strong. The main house very rarely births females, as that is the job of the branch family and has been for hundreds of years. "Don't you think she will look beautiful Ita-chan? I know that you will just fall in love with her when you see her at the ceremony. I know that your father fell for me the moment our hands were tied ceremonially." She leans over her son, pouring him another drink, that he accepts gratefully. Her eyes are clouded with happy memories that Itachi is certain Sakura would not appreciate the same way. He plays along though, there is nothing else that can be done.

"I am sure that Sakura will appreciate it Okaa-san." Itachi says softly, gazing up at the woman he hasn't seen in so long. The Mikoto of the previous time did not seem so exuberant, so much like Sasuke…Did he just see wrong? Killing Madara has really had some far reaching affects, that he can't say are all bad.

His mother coos over wedding arrangements and thoughts of grandchildren as Itachi sips his drink quietly. It has been a long time since the lonesome man has had a connection like this, and it actually feels nice. He always loved his mother very much, but the warmth within his chest suggests that they are very close in this world.

"We must be very delicate with Sakura-chan, Itachi. It is a shame that her parents will not be able to be at the wedding. However, I will do everything in my power to make the bride to be as happy as possible." Mikoto takes in a deep breath, that comes out a dreamy sigh. "You will be kind to her, won't you Itachi-chan?" The regal softness of her face, coupled with the hopeful lilt of his mother's voice, creates a strange feeling within his chest. Itachi realises, that he does not want to disappoint her and make that bright smile fall. Something tells him that his father does that often enough.

"There is nothing to worry about Haha ue. Sakura will be taken care of." He finds himself saying before the words have formed in his mind. How strange…

"I'm glad." She replies, finally rising from her place on the tatami mat. "Let's adjourn to our chambers, shall we?" Mikoto's formal facade is back in place as she collects the china upon a silver tray like a pro. With a small bow and a smile that melts his heart, Itachi's mother exits the office with a quick shuffle of her demure feet.

"Aa." The raven haired man says to the thin air around him. The events were just as he expected, though he did not anticipate feeling this way afterward. It is as if he is genuinely happy about these events, but that is absurd, he has only just met Sakura. Again, Itachi tells himself that that is not true. He has known Sakura for a very long time. The thought is just going to take a little getting used to.

Walking with the grace and silence of an elite, Uchiha Itachi retreats to the confines of his old bedroom. Perhaps, the light of day will give fresh eyes to his predicament.

How did everything turn out this way? How is it that himself and Sakura are so interlinked? Fate has a strange way of working things, that is certain.

The sight of his old room greets his tired gaze, as the shinobi pushes his troubles away and happily takes in the familiar scene. Surprisingly, it is good to be home.

xxx

The streets of Konoha are dark and deserted, bar a few couples walking home from their dates, or drunkards stumbling their way down main street. The watering hole of the Village is open and by the sounds of it, in full swing. The pink haired woman glimpses a familiar flash of silver sitting at his usual place at the bar. Sakura is thankful that some things never change. On any other night, the woman would greet her former sensei and participate in some banter, but there are more pressing things to do.

Reaching her parents house in no time flat, the girl smiles at the cottages that surround the street now. However, her old home looks exactly how she left it.

Not knowing where her key is, Sakura settles for knocking upon the wooden door. The small pot plant at the side of the steps is no longer there and she thinks it is a shame.

"Come on, Okaa-san, open up." The pinkette says softly to herself, willing the cool air away from her skin with a burst of perfectly controlled chakra.

Foot steps are heard and Sakura smiles happily. "Finally."

Then the door swings open and the wide smile drops from the kunoichi's face completely. Staring back at her is the surprised face of a woman she has never seen before.

"Ah, Sakura-san. I heard that you were back from your mission. I apologise, I thought that rent was this time next week." The elderly woman smiles down at the confused girl, as she opens the door for her to come inside.

"That's okay. It is, I was just passing by and thought I would see how everything is." Sakura pulls herself together, not wanting to draw suspicion.

"Won't you come in for some tea?" The nameless woman offers conversationally. It is obvious that Sakura knows her quite well.

Needing answers, the pinkette replies, "Hai. Of course." With a big smile, and hidden confusion, the girl follows the nice lady into the house she knows so well.

Just what is going on here?

xxx


	5. Glimpse of the Past

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**GLIMPSE OF THE PAST**

"Come on, Okaa-san, open up." The pinkette says softly to herself, willing the cool air away from her skin with a burst of perfectly controlled chakra.

Foot steps are heard and Sakura smiles happily. "Finally."

Then the door swings open and the wide smile drops from the kunoichi's face completely. Staring back at her is the surprised face of a woman she has never seen before.

"Ah, Sakura-san. I heard that you were back from your mission. I apologise, I thought that rent was this time next week." The elderly woman smiles down at the confused girl, as she opens the door for her to come inside.

"That's okay. It is, I was just passing by and thought I would see how everything is." Sakura pulls herself together, not wanting to draw suspicion.

"Won't you come in for some tea?" The nameless woman offers conversationally. It is obvious that Sakura knows her quite well.

Needing answers, the pinkette replies, "Hai. Of course." With a big smile, and hidden confusion, the girl follows the nice lady into the house she knows so well.

Just what is going on here?

xxx

The house is exactly the way Sakura remembers, off pink walls and carpet flooring. The structure of the place looks the same as when she was a child, but the decorations inside are definitely different. The furniture is deeper in colour and makes the room feel warmer than her parents couch that was a million years old. There are flowers upon the center of the round table, near the kitchen serving station. Not one item is remembered by the kunoichi, and a strange empty feeling works its way inside Sakura's stomach. Though, for some reason, she is not surprised.

"I'm sorry that it is so late." The pinkette apologises, taking the offered seat and gazing about the room. Despite never having seen this decor before, it feels awfully familiar.

"That's quite alright dear, we know that you are are busy woman. It has been years since you have come for dinner." The woman in her early sixties smiles at Sakura as she fetches another tea cup.

As luck would have it, the lady has just made up a fresh batch of hot drink for supper. There are biscuits placed upon the table neatly, that Sakura has never tried before.

"Have one. I know you love my cooking Sakura-san." What is this kind woman's name? Sakura smiles and takes a biscuit off the porcelain.

As the girls lips devour the small treat, Sakura's taste buds explode. She has always loved home cooking. Closing her eyes, an image of the kind woman enters her minds eye. It is just a flash, but Sakura is sure that it was a memory. The woman holding out a tray of treats to a much smaller Sakura…A crying Sakura. Why would that be happening?

Eyes snapping open, the pinkette swallows the rest of the food and takes a sip of her tea. She came her for answers, and something tells her that she will find them. Though, it is not a going to be good news by the looks of it.

"You have been so good to us Sakura. I know that you are all grown now and could take the place for yourself, and we would let you." The lady tells her, gratitude shining through.

"Oh, no! I am fine where I am." She replies…For covers sake, Sakura tells herself. Yet, that answer came awfully quick for someone who is unhappy with her living arrangements. The kunoichi is starting to feel all topsy turvy.

"That is good, I am glad to hear it. You and that Uchiha boy have always been such fast friends, it was no surprise when you moved into his home. I remember young love…" Her brown eyes sparkle with aged memories, "It is wonderful, isn't it?"

This makes Sakura gape a little. How long as she lived with the Uchiha's?

"Sasuke is a good friend." The pinkette replies, a little wary.

"Sasuke? Good heavens no! I am talking about that man of yours, Itachi-san." The woman laughs a little, like Sakura just told a good joke. "I remember your mother told me once, that you had a big crush on that Sasuke boy. I know that she was happy you changed paths in the end. It sounds like all he did was hurt you Sakura, and you deserve much better. Itachi is a good man." The woman refills their tea easily, and chatters on about one thing or another.

Sakura does not hear because she is too wrapped up in the last part of the conversation. What did the woman mean, 'Her mother, was?' That sounds an awful lot like past tense to her.

Eyes widening a little, the pinkette prays that her assumption is not correct. Though, something deep inside tells Sakura what she is already expecting.

"How is the Hospital dear? You were saying last time that your mentor, Tsunade, is going to pass her position over to you once Minato-sama retires. That should be exciting, ne?"

Without thought, Sakura replies, "Yes, Tsunade-shishou is very busy at the Hospital at the moment and has been giving me a lot of responsibility. She is the next in line to become Hokage before Naruto-kun and feels that my training has reached an exemplary level. I myself am having a bit of trouble with all the tasks, but I'll get there. It is just like before but with a lot more leadership skills and a mountain of paperwork." Emerald eyes narrow imperceptibly at her own words. Where did that come from? Sakura did not know the answer, but then it just tumbled out of her mouth.

It is just as the pinkette theorised earlier. She is not the Sakura of before, there is another woman trapped inside of her just waiting to come out. Another her…Scary!

"It will be a great honour to be head of the Department, Your Shishou will be proud." Her smile softens, as the woman takes Sakura's hand in her own. "Your parents would be proud, Sakura-chan. With your job and the engagement, they would be very happy."

Sakura gazes down at the hand holding her own. Did the lady just say what she thinks she did?

Oh no…

The woman assumes that Sakura is having a melancholy memory, when really the girl is _freaking out_. "They were great people love, you know as much as I do that your Okaa-san and Otou-san were two of the bravest people we knew. They saved many lives and without any ninja training. I'm sure that it was your will of fire that made them so strong. You should be proud of their sacrifice." The fingers wrapped around the girls hand loosens, as the woman stands and pats Sakura on the shoulder.

Still, the pinkette does not speak.

"I must be going now." The Sakura says after a long moment, as the woman takes away the tea set. Her voice is surprisingly level, despite feeling like her mind will explode with bad news.

The voices are all a blur of goodbyes as the wooden door is ripped open and Sakura stumbles out into the streets of Konoha.

Gazing around the dark lane-way, the pinkette heaves in great amounts of air, placing her hands upon her thighs for support. A mop of pink falls across her face as tears begin to slide down full pale cheeks silently.

"My parents are dead." Sakura whispers to herself, snapping upward to stand straight. The news hits her like a chidori colliding with a rasengan but at the same time, her heart feels like it already knew. Her mind has yet to catch up…If it ever does.

Without thought, the pink haired kunoichi takes off down the street at a trot, gaining speed by the second. Chakra infuse through the soles of her feet as Sakura runs and runs. The wind lashes at her face almost painfully as she reaches speeds that would rival even Lee on a good day.

When she reaches training ground three, Sakura finally stops and falls to the ground in a heap of sweat and tears. Thankfully, the Hokage got Tenzo to fix the muddy mess and the earth is back to its original state.

Sighing deeply, Sakura places her head between her knees, sitting up to the best of her ability. This day has been so strange, and it has just gotten worse and worse.

Her parents are dead and the horrible part is, it doesn't hurt nearly as much as it should. It doesn't rip her heart out of her chest or destroy her soul. The knowledge instead, creates a deep ache…An ache that Sakura realises, has been there since arriving in this god forsaken world.

Still, the woman cries until there are no more tears left.

This world is too different…

It is selfish, but she can't help saying, "I want to go back. I want to go back." Over and over, as thoughts of another life cloud her vision. Of crazed best friends and war zones…Alive parents.

It is certainly selfish. Thousands of people died back there. Yet, Sakura can not find enough gusto to care right now.

She is all alone.

Is this what Naruto and Sasuke felt like?

For some reason, Sakura thinks they would have felt even worse…

xxx

Meanwhile, on the other side of Konoha, an orange clad teen sleeps away the night. Though, dreams can be vivid beasts…Especially when they are the true.

"_They did this Naruto! Your precious Konoha destroyed my family, they destroyed yours! Our parents are never coming back, and neither are we!" Sasuke's crazed face stares at him, deep voice roaring in a sound that is not the Sasuke he knows. Blood is dripping from his left eye and he is dirty from battle. Naruto is glowing golden, with knowledge of a horrible reality._

_The time has come for the fight to the death._

_Neither shinobi will survive. Madara has almost destroyed the shinobi world. Sakura-chan is probably dead, with so many others…_

_Naruto promised Sasuke, promised Itachi that he would do this. He failed to bring his best friend home…and now they will die together._

_As Rasengan collide with Chidori the world goes up in a big bright bang, covering the entire area in white light._

"_SASUKE!"_

"_NARUTO!"_

_Then the world swirls in a mix of colour and sound, the loud boom of the battlefield changes to the peaceful sounds of cicades chirping through the darkness. Naruto and Sasuke's home town is shown now…This is a time once passed._

_The night is still and beautiful. The moon shines down upon The Land of Fire, just as it has done for hundreds of years._

_People eat their supper, and shinobi change over shifts, as the tired ninja walk home happily. Nocturnal animals skitter around Konohagakure, enjoying the darkness with their nightly counterparts. A black cat slinks upon a wall, viewing a family inside their warm house that glows golden with the light of the lamp._

_Across town, on the outskirts of Konoha is a small team of the Village's strongest men. This is a confidential meeting of great importance, and must go according to plan, for the safety of the town and its people._

_Tonight, the Jinchuuriki of Konoha will birth her son. A team has been assembled in case Kushina's vitals lower to worst case scenario. The Kyuubi inside of the Hokage's wife, is sealed strongly, but if the containers life is in danger at any point, the beast will threaten to release. No matter how well he is sealed away._

_The Third Hokage stands by with his team of best ANBU, while the Hospitals finest do their jobs._

"_Okay, Kushina-san you are almost completely dilated. Start breathing deeper and prepare yourself to push on my say so." The midwife says in a calm voice. She has done this hundreds of times before, though, never upon a ceremonial plate in the wilderness._

"_You are doing great Tenshi. Just relax your mind." Minato nuzzles his wife's necks, holding onto her hand tightly. He is kneeled down beside the pained woman, and swears that he too can feel her hurt. If only he could shoulder this burden for her._

"_It will all be worth it Minato. Don't look so sad." Kushina lifts her hand, stroking the blondes cheek lightly. "Now if anything happens with the Nine Tails, you know what to do love."_

"_It won't." Minato quickly interjects, but his wife just shakes her head._

"_Listen to me Minato. You are the leader of this Village and must do what is right for the people. If anything happens, save our child and save the people of Konoha. I love you always." Kushina can feel that is it time. "Give me a kiss." Leaning down, her man does as he is asked, kissing the red head softly with all the love in the world._

"_Now Kushina, start pushing now." The woman orders, raising her hand in a 'go' motion. \_

_The woman heaves in a breath but wails out a deep note of pain. Something doesn't seem right._

"_WAIT! Stop! I can't believe we didn't see it before. It seems that the baby has moved after your final birth check. Kushina, your son is in abnormal presentation. We will need to cut him out if we want him to live." There are quiet murmurs all around, but the woman continues to speak. "You can survive this, and so can your little one, but we have to act NOW."_

_Standing up, the woman calls over her team swiftly, they are the best med nins in all of Konoha. Kushina's eyes open and close as the pain slowly grows from horrible, to absolutely unbearable. She isn't sure if she will make it, but the kunoichi will sure as hell try!_

"_Okay. Do what you have to do. I trust you." The pained woman gasps out, gazing only at her husband. Minato watches on with wide eyes, not sure what to do, how to feel. He is at a loss._

"_There is no time for pain relief. I'm sorry." One of the medics says to the seasoned ninja lying upon the ceremonial plate._

_Kushina is unable to reply as a chakra scalpel pierces her skin in a painful searing motion. Blood spurts from the open wound as the woman makes certain not to cut the baby. How the little man managed to move after situating himself in the birth canal, no one will ever know._

_A few more moments of utter agony, as Minato cries along with his strong woman. Unashamed tears grace both their faces, this is an intense moment. Kushina must survive!_

_The whole procedure takes longer than it should, with the strange conditions, but the baby is removed and the umbilical cord is being cut. The first med-nin passes the infant on and turns the child over, patting his back softly and rubbing with gloved hands. Blood is everywhere and the gaping wound is yet to be closed._

_The next medic places themselves quickly upon the earth, gathering glowing green chakra into her palms. Kushina gazes at her son who is now crying loudly, his little tuft of blonde hair bringing a smile to her tired lips. Minato is in complete awe, but his beloved is not out of the woods yet. He can feel that her chakra is deathly low, and the wound needs to be closed, now!_

_If they baby had of come the week before when it was scheduled, Kushina's chakra would not be so disturbed. That and the length of time the labour has taken, really is a toll on the woman's form. This part of the birth may have only taken a hour or so, but they have been out here for much longer._

_Slowly, the blonde views the hole below Kushina's belly button, near her hips, mesh together neatly. There is a pool of blood beneath his wife though, and the medic that is working has not escaped the crimson liquid. As blue eyes move to his wife's face, a smile covers his lips. However, it is short lived._

_Unexplainably, the woman with closed eyes wracks in a large breath as her body rises from the concrete in a arch. A silent scream falls from her lips as the chakra drained woman does everything she can to control her body. Nevertheless, it is too late._

"_Minato." Kushina manages to rasp. "It's coming." Then her world goes black and she is unable to see the chaos around her._

"_Her vitals are low." The medic stammers, trying in vain to give the kunoichi chakra. However, the Kyuubi pushes it away harshly, sending the woman flying a meter or two away. The seal upon Kushina's stomach slowly starts to dissipate as a red glow surrounds the just healed woman. Any moment now, the Kyuubi will escape and everyone's worst nightmares will come true._

"_Why is this happening?!" Minato yells, leaping to stand beside the Third with grim features._

_Wind whips around the area, making it hard for everyone to move. The situation is getting worse by the second. "The Kyuubi is saving your wife's life Hokage-sama, though she is weak. It will escape any moment." An advisor says, at the side of the two important men._

"_Minato. If this goes south, I don't want you to do anything rash." Sarutobi says lowly, "You are the leader of Konoha and the people need you. I have lived a long life and will do what is required." The seasoned shinobi's voice is hard and determined._

"_You can't mean…" The Hokage gazes at his mentor with wide eyes. He can tell that Sarutobi means business._

"_Yes. The Shiki Fujin Seal. It has been an honour Minato, you have grown into a great Hokage. I know you will be a great husband and father. You have been a friend..I am proud to this duty. I wish you luck." The former Hokage utters his last words to the young leader. There still much to be done though._

"_I must save Kushina!" Minato yells through the wind, shaking himself into gear._

_The battle begins as the Kyuubi rips itself from the kunoichi upon the ground._

"_NO, KUSHINA!" The sound of her loves voice calls the glowing woman awake. The pain is unbearable, Kushina is sure she will die. NO! Minato and her son need her! It cannot end like this._

_As the frail body raises further into the sky, the beast continues to pull itself from Kushina's form in a sick crackle of energy. Red covers the area, as the beast reaches half way. The yang chakra releases itself and is sickly, with hatred bouncing off the burning glow.  
The animal roars loudly, the force ripping trees from their roots and causing the medics to fly throughout the air. The ANBU hold their ground, prepared for what comes next._

_Minato holds the little baby boy in his grasp, determined to protect him with everything he has. Or his is not the Hokage._

_The yang Kyuubi, screeches as its ears flatten in preparation for the last step. The kunoichi that houses the animal has managed to pull him back valiantly, but the nine tails will win._

_Red eyes flash menacingly and teeth bare, just as Kushina cries out louder than the wind, in a roar of her own. With all her might, the connection is cut off, as the woman falls to the earth in a thud of cracking bone against concrete._

_The animal echoes in that otherworldly voice, but it is weakened. The kunoichi has severed the link and the blonde Hokage is rushing toward the woman._

"_She is still breathing. You hear that, son?" Minato whispers to his son, as he moves to stand in front of his wife protectively, baby still within his grasp._

_As large white teeth snarl and pounce, the Third Hokage bellows the last sign with gusto and the ANBU leap into front of the current Hokage for protection. Blue chakra forms behind the old man, his life force ready to be eaten by the great beast._

_With the last shinobi speed he will ever use, Sarutobi flickers toward Minato, placing his palm upon the child as the eighth seal works its magic. In a flurry of red and sound, the Nine Tails fox whirlpools through the air, settling itself inside of the small baby with the large life force of Uzumaki. Naruto jolts at the intrusion, as blue eyes open for the first time. Though, surprisingly he does not look pained._

_The young boy moves his fingers upward, touching Sarutobi for the first and last time. Their eyes meet and an instant connection is made. Sarutobi knows that this was the right thing to do._

"_Kneel beside your wife, my son. I have enough to seal her also." Sarutobi, says softly with that gruff tone of his._

_A palm is placed upon Kushina's stomach as the old man's other hand stays upon Naruto's marked belly.  
_

_When his last act is performed, the giant floating beast, licks its sword greedily and swallows Hiruzen Sarutobi whole, taking him to the land where his soul will never be at peace._

_His mentor is gone now, and everyone gathers their bearings. The current Hokage sheds a tear for his old friend, and a smile for the family that Hiruzen saved._

_It was a sacrifice that Konoha will never forget. Minato will make sure of it._

_The wind falls and the battle is over. A medic rushes toward Kushina, healing the extremely battered woman, before they will take her to the Hospital._

_Kushina's eyes slide open blearily, her strained voice rasping, "Hello little Namikaze Naruto."_

The Hokage's son wakes with a start, sweat dripping from his golden locks steadily. He just had the strangest mix up of dreams. The moon shines through the window of his childhood bedroom, as the Kyuubi container tries to make sense of everything. At first, he was on a battlefield with all of the shinobi nations, and he was fighting Sasuke! He remembers that for some reason, his parents were dead and everything was wrong! Then, suddenly the dream changed, and he was viewing the night of his birth.

Is that possible? It was just his mind playing tricks, but it seemed like so much more than that…

Stretching his arms above his head, Naruto shakes out the nightmares. He has never experienced something like that before, and would like to keep it from happening again.

With a yawn, the young man glances at the clock and sees that it is late at night. He had a very big day with training and passed out as soon as he got home from the Uchiha's. Mikoto-baa's dinner was amazing! Though, now, his belly is grumbling something fierce.

Feet touch the cold wood floor, as the sixteen year old pads through his bedroom door, toward the kitchen. Luckily for Naruto, he lives on the bottom floor of his families home. His mother and father's room is upstairs, but Naruto likes to be near the kitchen.

The room that keeps all the good stuff, looks exactly the same as it always has. Wooden cupboards attached to the wall for storage of items and a counter-top underneath. The white tiles gleam in the light of the kitchen, as the fluorescent bulb flicks on slowly with a 'click' 'click'.

Opening the cupboard that houses Naruto's ramen, the boy smiles at a picture hanging on the wall, at eye level. It is the first ever picture of Team 7, and never ceases to make him smile. Above that is a photo of his Okaa-san and Otou-san, and of course, himself.

The blonde sits down at the kitchen table, in his favourite spot, and waits for the water to boil. He must be quiet as to not wake his parents. It would not do good to wake the Hokage when there is an early council meeting with the elders to attend.

As Naruto gulps down the instant ramen, he thinks on the dream some more. That would be a horrible world to live in. Fighting with Sasuke and never seeing his parents again. How could his mind make up something so horrible? There must be something wrong with him! Gazing down at his stomach, Naruto whispers, "Did you do that Kurama? Did you let your hate make those dreams?" Of course, there is no reply.

Shrugging to himself, the now awake teen cleans up his mess and decides to go for a walk. He is not tired any more, thanks to the Kyuubi's healing properties. Tonight, also looks very beautiful outside.

Not bothering to change, Naruto slips on some shoes and heads out the front door.

The shinobi does not realise, as he fists his hands in his pockets, that he is heading toward training ground 3. Old habits tend to die hard…

When the green field comes into view, Naruto feels a calm come over him. The nightmares are pushed to the back of his head, as the night air enters his awaiting lungs. Exhaling softly, the kyuubi container leaps over to his favourite thinking spot.  
Only when he lands, Naruto realises that he is not alone…

"Sakura-chan?" The boy questions, a little surprised. Sakura usually goes to bed ridiculously early.

Then he notices that tears streak her pale cheeks, and a sniffle is heard as the girl tries to look away.

"Hey! None of that." Naruto whispers to his best friend, bundling Sakura up in his strong grasp. Stroking her hair, the blonde does not ask what is wrong. Usually, the pinkette will tell him of her own accord.

"My parents are dead." Sakura's raspy voice whispers against his neck. The boy doesn't care that he is getting all kinds of liquids all over his jacket. This is his beloved Sakura-chan.

"Oh…" Naruto replies softly. Understanding in a heartbeat, despite not actually being able to understand. Something tells him that it would feel terribly lonely, to be without your family, and he accidentally thinks of the nightmare.

With a deep sigh, he holds her looser than before, as they sit upon the mound of grass. Sakura is bundled at Naruto's side, face buried in his chest.

"It has been so long, but it still hurts hey?" Naruto kisses Sakura's temple softly, gazing down at her with soft eyes. "I can't imagine what it would be like to lose my parents, Sakura-chan. It would be _horrible_…I'm sorry that it happened to you." He pauses, taking in a breath. "I know it doesn't change anything much, but I am your family. So is Teme and Itachi…Even Mikoto-baa and Shisui." Sakura hugs her best friend closer, and he seems to think his words are helping. "We have been together forever, and you are my sister no matter what."

The girl tries to pull away but he grabs Sakura's chin between his fingers, pulling her glassy eyes to gaze up at him. "I wish I could make it better for you…I know that they died loving you very much. Dad said that your Okaa-san and Otou-san saved many people. That the Iwa insurgents lost a bet the day that they took your family, and many others hostage. They were regular people, but they saved Konoha from a war, Sakura-chan. You would not be the shinobi you are without those events, you wouldn't be such a great healer…even though it's horrible." The pink haired woman's eyes widen at the information, that she realises…was already inside her head. "I'm sorry." Naruto hugs her closer again, talking into Sakura's hair. "I'll always be here."

"Their deaths, made me who I am…" The pinkette says lowly, more to herself than Naruto. "Everything happens for a reason." She continues on after a brief pause. Was Sakura meant to meet Itachi right from the get go? Should she be grateful for the time spent with her Okaa-san and Otou-san? This is mind boggling, but is it possible that Sakura was meant to be here, in this new time space, all along?

"Yes, they did make you kunoichi you are…and you are a wonderful person Sakura-chan." Her best friend replies.

There is a brief pause before Sakura speaks again.

"Will it ever stop hurting?" Pleading eyes gaze up at his confused blue depths, she knows that this Naruto cannot know the answer, but his presence still helps.

"I don't know." He finally answers honestly.

xxx

When the last tear falls from Sakura's emerald eyes, the woman slips into a deep slumber. When she wakes, there will be nothing more to cry about, only answers to find. Nothing can be changed now, but the kunoichi will need to come to terms with her new reality. Both Itachi and herself, will need to find out who they are in this time, together. No matter how hard it will be…

The moon smiles down on Naruto, as the blonde sits quietly with the dozing cherry blossom. It is nearing 1.30 in the morning, and the teen should get both Sakura and himself home.

Moving carefully, the young man picks Sakura up in his arms, cradling the small woman to his chest. Then, he sets off toward the Uchiha Compound.

Thankfully, training ground 3 is quite close to the home Sakura has lived in for years. Naruto remembers when Mikoto-baa took his best friend under her wing. The Uchiha matriarch must be really happy that Sakura and Itachi became so close. Even closer than when they were kids. Naruto remembers, him and Sasuke were always trying to steal Sakura away from the selfish Uchiha brother.

Reaching the front porch, the blonde is pleased that a chakra signature is roaming around in the kitchen lazily. A soft rap on the front door later, and Naruto steps back to wait for the wood to open.

Soon after, Sasuke comes into view, a worried expression covering his usually stoic face. Blank onyx eyes gaze at his friend questioningly. reaching out he takes Sakura from Naruto's grasp easily.

"Sakura-chan must have visited the memorial again. You know how she gets late at night." Sasuke nods in reply to Naruto's explanation, gazing down at his best friend and sister to be. A pang shoots through his heart momentarily, thinking on everything Sakura has had to go through. Sasuke was never there enough when it happened, instead he left that job for Itachi…now he feels guiltier than ever, and Itachi got the girl. It would be heart shattering to lose your only family, but Sasuke was too busy getting stronger.

"I've got it Naruto. I'll see you in the morning." Sasuke's deep rumble enters the night. The two say their silent farewells, and the front door is pressed shut with the Uchiha's foot.

Reaching the stairs, Sasuke decides that Sakura should not be alone when she wakes. He would stay with her, but forfeited that right long ago. Padding upwards, the raven haired teen slides open a shoji screen very quietly, and places the pinkette down beside his sleeping brother.

Sasuke is not really sure what their relationship is. When they were all kids, he assumed that Itachi would take Sakura for himself and they would fall in love, but Sakura liked him (Sasuke), so much. He had not idea why, since she would hang off Itachi like a rag doll and Sasuke would treat her horribly.  
Walking to the door, Sasuke allows himself one more look at the sleeping couple. Usually his Aniki is a very light sleeper, they must have had a really trying day. Itachi moves closer to the warmth, despite being exhausted and Sakura allows it in her sleeping state.

It was always different when Sakura was with Itachi, compared to himself. It still is. It feels like Sakura is more comfortable in his brothers presence. The youngest Uchiha is sure that Sakura and Itachi are just friends, but the teen has a niggling suspicion that both have felt more in the past. That there is more to their story, that no one but they can know.

Sliding the door shut, Sasuke knows that he made the right choice. Itachi is just the person to comfort Sakura when she wakes up. If love hasn't bloomed already, it soon will. Sasuke can feel it.

Padding back to his bedroom, the raven haired man smiles briefly at his Team 7 photo, before climbing into bed. He needs to train with the dobe in the morning. Though, he is not sure if Sakura will be up to it like usual.

xxx


	6. Forgotten Memories I

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES PART I**

_The night has reached its peak of darkness, as two ninja play amongst the trees of Konoha. The moon is high in the sky, smiling down upon the children. Animals chatter throughout the eve, hidden from view._

_Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui are training secretly. Though, really, they are just enjoying each others company. The boys are the closest of friends and first cousins. They should be back at the Uchiha Compound, ready to go to bed, but Shisui wants to show Itachi a new secret technique he has discovered. Itachi is not like Shisui. The eldest of the two boys is a bit more mischievous, and a lot more talkative. The dark haired boy, with very short locks, did not have a problem sneaking into his Otou-san's study and going through all of his hidden scrolls._

_Shisui is either very smart, or his father doesn't know how to hide things very well._

_Shisui's father is the youngest of two brothers, his uncle being Uchiha Fugaku, the Clan Head. Making Itachi the heir to the Uchiha Clan. Should anything happen to his father, Itachi will take his place at the top of the Uchiha chain. Then his brother after him, followed by Shisui, unless the heir before him should acquire a male progeny. However, this is not a burden either Itachi or Shisui wish for. The older Uchiha say that it is a privilege and an honour that should not be taken lightly. Shisui doesn't feel that way at all and thinks that his father has been poisoned by these traditionalist notions. He wants to be a normal boy and not have to worry about what his family thinks for the rest of time. He wishes to do his duty for Konoha, fall in love, live a normal life – no more, no less._

_Thankfully, that 'gift' of responsibility falls upon Itachi's tiny shoulders…_

_A small fireball flies through the trees, aimed perfectly at the eldest Uchiha. It puts Shisui off balance, as the boy jumps to another tree branch, falling straight into Itachi's trap. A kage bunshin engages Shisui, as a bout of shuriken fly for the back of his head. An onslaught of fire balls is next that are shaped in the form of arrows. Itachi has able to meld his Katon into any form he likes for quite some time. He is the first Uchiha to be able to perform such a feet, despite being only 6 years of age._

_Shisui dodges the attack valiantly, but has been hit. Marking the Uchiha prodigy as the winner. Itachi may be a good four years younger than the ten year old Shisui, but he is the true definition of genius._

"_That was good Itachi-chan." Shisui encourages, though he knows that his cousin was going easy on him. Neither were really playing hard. Both are at the rank of Chunin, and the eldest will be taking the Jonin test next year. He would be the youngest of his year, if Itachi was not taking the exam with him._

"_Child's play." Itachi intones blankly, leaning up against a tree covered in shuriken marks. This is where they train every day, when not on missions._

"_We should get back before someone notices we are gone." The eldest says, but both shinobi know that their families are aware of their absence. Uchiha Mikoto is a very astute woman, and former kunoichi. Needless to say, nothing gets past her third eye._

_As the two, dressed in standard Uchiha clothing, walk through the forest in an amiable fashion, Itachi stops the taller boy with an arm across the chest. Lifting his right hand, the prodigy shushes Shisui with a finger in a signal of silence. Lowering the digit from his mouth, both ninja listen as they take cover stealthily._

"_Come. We mustn't keep Danzo waiting." A familiar voice whispers sharply, as Shisui's Otou-san comes into view. Luckily, both children have been masking their chakra for years, and their presence will not be felt._

"_Danna, we must not speak. The forest has ears." A feminine voice replies, as a second person comes into view. Shisui's mother is a beautiful woman, despite being a little cold in demeanour. She is certainly not like her cheerful son._

_The two Uchiha in their late thirties, are completely undetectable, as they scurry through Konoha's forest. A keen eye will say that they are heading to a secret destination._

_Unable to help themselves, Itachi and Shisui move with complete silence that rivals the ANBU elite. Jumping from tree to tree without so much as rustling a leaf, they arrive at a small cave south west of the Village. Darkness is all around, aside from a small glow that emits from the cave entrance._

_Inside, voices can be heard murmuring amongst themselves, it sounds like there are at least ten men in the group. Though, there are probably more._

_Shisui does not have a good feeling about this. His father has always been a greedy person, wishing for power and strength above all else. Many Uchiha men are stern and professional, but they love their children. Shisui finds that his Chichi ue is not like other Uchiha fathers._

_He should be stealthy, find out what is going on, but the increasing volume of the voices is starting to really get to the boy. If he is hearing correctly, the small group of shinobi wish to lead the village and kill the Hokage.  
This isn't right…_

"_Once I take leadership of Konoha, you will take your rightful place at the head of the Uchiha Clan and second member of the Leaf's esteemed council." Shimura Danzo's voice is clearer than the others. He is a very cocky person, who is better at training people in stealth, than being stealthy himself._

_An unintelligible voice replies, and the boys are certain it is Shisui's Otou-san._

"_Hai. You are correct. In order for this plan to run smoothly…There will have to be a, clean up of the clan. I am sure as Konoha's Police Force Captain you can see to those matters quietly and without suspicion."_

_Itachi stiffens and Shisui's eyes widen considerably. Does that old geezer mean what they are thinking? Shisui can't believe this. His Otou-san could not murder his own family. Especially his Onii-san, Onee-san and the children._

_As it sinks in further, Shisui realises…'They would kill Itachi and Sasuke.'_

_Turning his sharingan gaze upon his cousin, the older boy looks livid._

"_Itachi, I must stop this!" Shisui whispers through gritted teeth._

_Itachi thinks that making a move is a death wish, but is unable to say so as his cousin bounds from his hiding place and inside the rock fortress. It would be better to deal with this later on, with a strategy in place._

"_Otou-san, Okaa-san. What are you doing out here?" Shisui's voice echoes questioningly. He does not want to accuse his parents of something that is not true. He will be in a lot of trouble later, but he would rather that than Konoha be destroyed because he was too afraid to step forward._

_Itachi listens from the trees, unable to fathom that his cousin just walked into his own death.  
It is troublesome, but cannot be helped now._

_As the boy with long raven hair and a steely gaze of crimson leaps from his hiding spot, a blood curdling scream sounds throughout the area. Birds fly high in the sky, escaping the foliage with the horrible aura all around._

_When Itachi reaches the entrance, an unfortunate sight greets him. Danzo is dead, and it looks like he was the first to go. However, his Ojii-san holds Shisui tightly in his grasp, katana raised to kill. If the boy so much as moves an inch, his throat will be slit and he will be no more._

"_Ojii-san. Don't do this." Itachi finds himself saying, though his voice is much calmer than the racing of his beating heart._

_Shisui's Okaa-san is leaning up against a boulder, her hand covers her mouth as tears stream down her pale cheeks. It is the first time Itachi has seem the woman lose composure._

"_I don't have to do this? You little brat! Do you know what I have gone through? NO!" The blade scrapes against his cousins skin, drawing a small amount of blood. Yet, Shisui looks strong, his eyes betraying no weakness._

"_Otou-san, it is not Itachi's fault. He cannot help that he is born to the eldest Uchiha." Shisui's calm voice reasons, as if he is not in such a bad position._

"_My brother did not even want to be the clan head. I am two years younger than him! TWO! I will get what I deserve and Danzo does not need to be alive to do it." The man's eyes are crazed, as Sharingan swirl menacingly. Shisui cannot die…Luckily for Itachi, his cousin doesn't plan on it._

_Itachi notices before anyone else, the tell tale signs of Shisui's Sharingan changing pace, before he is suddenly transported from his fathers grasp._

_The people around the room gasp and some even leap forward to join the battle. They are too late however, as Shisui reappears before his father spearing him through the heart with his tanto._

_Only, when the boy is able to focus through his anger, it is not his father that has been hit. Standing before him, blade impaled deeply through skin, bone and heart…Is Shisui's mother._

_No one saw it coming. No one but six year old Itachi._

When the woman flashed in front of her beloved, determined to give him what he wants, even if her death is the result, Itachi moved quicker than light.  
The blade pierced his Oba-san's heart, Shisui standing before his mother, his father behind her completely unscathed. Itachi did the only thing he could think of in the moment…He killed his uncle with one swift swing of his Kusanagi.

_The shinobi of the cave are completely outraged that two young boys have ended their scheme for total dominance. Some lunge at the shocked Shisui, while others cower away from the fearsome scene._

_Either way, they are witnesses to a scene that cannot be known. Unfortunately, Itachi has labelled them collateral damage._

_Stepping over the severed head of his Ojii-san, Itachi is unable to view the change of his Sharingan. Though, power now runs through his veins like lava._

_It only takes a moment for the six year old boy to kill the seven remaining conspirators._

_Now the cave is covered completely in crimson memories, dripping from the walls and dead mouths. Unseeing eyes gaze up at the two living, horror stricken looks upon their faces.  
Itachi is regretful, but it was the only option in his position. Under no circumstances could these people be allowed to live, with the information they possess._

"_Itachi…You just killed everyone." Shisui looks at his cousin with matching Mangekyo eyes. His mothers form is crumpled upon the ground. Still, the boy did not miss her last blood gurgled words before she fell - 'I love you Shisui.'_

"_You know the rules cousin." Itachi replies blankly, completely clean of the thick red liquid. (He must be the only one.) "Never underestimate an opponent, because information is the most lethal weapon."_

_Then his little feet step out of the cave and into the night._

_They must find Uchiha Fugaku and get rid of this mess once and for all._

_Then his cousin will grieve._

Itachi jolts awake with the new memory playing through his head. Pictures of his aunt and uncle zoom through his mind, as well as Danzo and even Shisui.

He doesn't question the dream. The heir knows for certain that is is a memory, because it feels very right. Not only that, but other smaller memories concerning his cousin begin to surface.

That's right…After the 'incident', Itachi went to his Otou-san with the news, leaving nothing out. On that day, Shisui became his adopted brother, and the older Uchiha's swept the conspiracy under the rug, with the help of the Fourth Hokage. Shisui has been at his side ever since.

Sitting up slowly, the shinobi realises that his Sharingan is activated. Disengaging the blood line limit, Itachi gazes around the room. It looks exactly the same as when he slept, only now, the tell tale signs of dawn approaching flitter through the glass window. Deep navy curtains are pulled back, just like he remembers his mother doing as a child…Only that isn't right, is it? His Okaa-san never did this in their previous realm. How strange…

Nothing is out of place and is very much the way Itachi would conduct his surroundings. However, he hasn't owned this many possessions since his youth. Well, he doesn't remember owning so many possessions.

Sakura sleeps soundly at his side, and the man finds that he isn't as adverse to her as before. Perhaps, this is because of the regained memories?

There is nothing concrete in his mind, but silent photo reels of the pink haired girl move through his minds eye. As well as his Otouto and the blonde haired Kyuubi, reminding Itachi that Sakura has been part of his life for a very long time.

The woman stirs in her sleep, but does not wake. Should he move her to her own bed? Would this be suspicious?

Sighing lightly, Itachi lies his head back down upon the pillow. It is the first time he has done this, that he is able to recall. The household is silent, and Itachi thinks that his mother rises quite early to prepare breakfast for his Otou-san. He is not certain if this is a memory of this time space, or one of the changed realm. In any case, there is time before the morning meal and training. Slinging his right forearm over his eyes, the man decides to rest until Sakura wakes. If the tear stains upon the pinkettes cheeks are anything to go by, her night was not as pleasant as his own.

Itachi does not wonder what happened, because he will find out soon enough. He should not try and force this new state of consciousness. It seems that every day life will be enough to trigger the memories of their own accord.

Surprisingly, Itachi is able to fall back into a light slumber.

xxx

When Sakura wakes, it is not quick or unpleasant. There are no memories at the forefront of her mind, for she spent hours the previous night reliving her parents absence. Countless memories of a childhood cut short flitted across her consciousness, as Naruto held her tight.

Now, the girl feels unbelievably warm, and safe. A familiar scent wafts through her nostrils, but the pinkette does not open her eyes. It is earthy and clean - like the forest, with a hint of something innately masculine.

The vision of Uchiha Itachi forms behind closed eye lids, and the woman realises that this is his smell. Her brain already has it placed in a category all of its own. Although, Sakura is only just realising. The soft mattress beneath her is plush and lovely. It has always been her favourite spot in the world…

Eyes snap open suddenly. Did she really just think that?

Sakura looks up at the ceiling, and then to her side at a slumbering Itachi. They are very close, but not touching. Yet, it would be so easy to close the very small gap and be within his grasp. The Uchiha heir's face is partly obscured by his arm, with pale lips, a pointed chin and a lovely aristocratic nose. All are completely visible to Sakura's wandering emerald eyes.

'He has always been so attractive.' Her mind conjures, much to the pinkettes chagrin. 'Stop it.' She reprimands silently.

The girl should feel alarmed that she is in Uchiha Itachi's bed, covered with his blanket, thinking these thoughts. She should jump up and run away!

At the same time though, it feels like Sakura has viewed this scene a hundred times before. She is certain that this is not the first time her form has graced this bed.

A blush covers her cheeks at the implication of this assumption. The woman moves from the bed _very carefully_, trying not to wake the slumbering man. She is unaware that he has been awake since her breathing picked up and eyes flashed open.

Gazing around the room, Sakura notes items that look familiar to her gaze. The mirror upon Itachi's desk for example, and a charm hanging from the window. The beaded glass glistens in the light of morning, creating soft colours all over the bedroom walls. Her heart beats quicker and she just about falls in love with the tiny object. It is something that Sakura would not imagine an Uchiha owning, perhaps it was a gift. Reaching out, Sakura's hand comes into contact with the trinket.

"_Congratulations on becoming ANBU captain Ita-kun. I know that it probably isn't something you will like, but I just had to get it." A much younger Sakura blushes bright pink, thrusting the colourful item into Itachi's face. The two sit upon a hill, not too far away from their families, all viewing the nights splendour. Naruto and Sasuke play further down the hill, getting grass stains all over their dress robes. Shisui is no where in sight, though, he has a date tonight with a secret girl._

_The Uchiha heir, in his early teens, is dressed in a dark grey yukata that matches the young girl's pastel Kimono. Sakura's hair is pinned in true festival style, as the fire works start off with a bang._

_Before the pinkette can regret her impulse buy, a pale hand reaches upward and takes the trinket from her grasp. Itachi's coal orbs stare at the glistening glass for a moment, with no indication of feelings._

_Then his mouth quirks in something akin to a smile and Sakura beams happily._

"_I love it." The boy says softly, tonelessly._

_There is no touch of thanks, or even a glance in Sakura's direction as the sky lights up with beautiful colours that go boom in the night. Neither know that her parents, who are stationed within the town at a food stall, will be no more this time next year._

_Eight year old Sakura thinks that this moment is perfect._

_Secretly, Itachi would be inclined to agree._

Snatching her hand away from the glistening hanging glass, Sakura scowls at the gift vehemently. A gasp falls from her ruby lips as Itachi sits up from his 'sleep', obviously roused by her reaction. What the hell was that?! A concrete memory?

"Good morning Sakura." Itachi greets lazily, leaning up on his elbows. Raven hair falls across his shoulders, and Sakura realises that it is not tied up. He looks rested and strangely…not so empty. How Sakura can come to that conclusion, she is not sure, since his gaze is as apathetic as always. Still -_ Kami, he is beautiful…_

_"_Itachi…" Sakura breathes out, a frown covering her heart shaped face at the lack of polite suffix.

Shaking her head quickly, the man gazes at the medic with a quizzical expression.

"Something seems to be troubling you." It is a statement, not a question.

Emerald meet onyx dead on, and Sakura says, "I just had a memory…About us."

xxx


	7. Forgotten Memories II

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES II**

**Last Time -**

Itachi…" Sakura breathes out, a frown covering her heart shaped face at the lack of polite suffix.

Shaking her head quickly, the man gazes at the medic with a quizzical expression.

"Something seems to be troubling you." It is a statement, not a question.

Emerald meet onyx dead on, and Sakura says, "I just had a memory…About us."

xxx

Itachi sits up casually, moving off the bed with the grace of a feline. The mesh under-shirt and low hanging shinobi pants are slightly crumpled from his rest, but it does nothing to damper the Uchiha's attractiveness. Picking up a comb, silken hair becomes even silkier. His face is a slate of blankness in the mirror, as the man acts like he does this in front of Sakura every day. Itachi picks up the hair tie, he placed down beside his hitai ate previously, and pulls his raven hair up into the usual pony tail.

The woman leans against the windowsill, not sure of how to act in this situation. On one hand, this is definitely weird, an invasion of privacy. Itachi is not doing anything questionable, but this is not something Sakura would usually be privy to. A private moment of sorts. Though, he has not asked her to leave…and when Sakura really thinks about it, it doesn't feel weird at all.

'That's what is so weird.' The pinkette thinks silently, unable to keep her eyes off the man in the mirror.

In the past, she would have said that Itachi looks like Sasuke. Right now, the lean shinobi doesn't look like the younger Uchiha. For some reason, grouping the two of them together in one category, feels like an injustice. To Sasuke or Itachi, Sakura is not sure which person.

No matter how right this moment feels, the girls heart can't help but soften at the thought of the raven haired teen with spiky hair. It is a strange feeling, that Sakura cannot quite put her finger on. The slight tightening of her chest is similar to the heart wrenching clench the previous Sasuke would give her. The girl is not sure if it is her old memories of a different Sasuke muddling with her heart. Is the Sasuke of this realm different to her love? Somewhere inside of her, there is an answer to the question, and many others. Unfortunately, Sakura can't remember that chapter of her life…If there has been a Sakura Sasuke chapter in this time line.

What ever the case, it is certainly different to feelings that grace her at sight of the older Uchiha. If Sakura was naive, she would say that there are no feelings. That isn't true though.  
Gazing upon Itachi is less heart clenching than Sasuke, but definitely a lot warmer. It's a kind of fuzzy feeling…Different, is the correct word.

The girl lost in thought does not see the Uchiha observing her as he ties his Konoha headband in place.

Sakura's memory certainly does ring a bell inside Itachi's mind, now that he goes through the events she has relayed, moments before.

It seems that the simple mentioning of a memory is enough to bring forward the correlating film reel inside his mind. However, it looks as though Sakura's memories are triggered more upon her emotions. Which makes sense, considering the woman is a highly emotional person. Something Itachi does not question, he just has confidence that his mind is right in its belief.

"I remember." Itachi finally says, gazing at Sakura through the glass of the mirror. Wide jade eyes watch him with something the Uchiha cannot name, and he wonders if a war is going on inside of that pretty pink head of hers. By the way her eyes glaze over for a moment, it seems so.

"We had dango after you gave me that gift." He continues on, turning around to face his fiance. Does Sakura know that they are engaged?

The glazed look blinks away and it is replaced by deep thought. "Then you walked me home…" Sakura replies, astounded at the recollection. It looks like Itachi remembers a bit more than her. The pinkette cannot recall words or even the moment itself, but a picture of herself and a fourteen year old Itachi standing on her door step, in the dead of night, flashes through her mind briefly.

Itachi does not reply, however the look within his blank depths tells her that he knows this also.

"This is coming to you easier." The pinkette states, no resentment present in her tone, merely observation. "Why?"

"I am not sure yet." He replies quietly, deep voice filling the room easily.

Sakura sighs then, trudging over to Itachi's bed and plopping down on the mattress. She does not care if it is inappropriate, but really, the woman knows that it is not.

"Do you have a strategy, Itachi?" She can't bring herself to add the polite suffix, it does not seem right.

A strange feeling forms in Sakura's chest as Itachi smirks in that Uchiha way, looking as confident as ever. Though, the annoying arrogance that many Uchiha men exude is not present.

"I always have a strategy." Surprisingly, the words do not sound smug, only self-assured.

Before he can continue on, there is a soft rap at the edge of the shoji screen.

"Itachi-chan, Sakura-chan." Mikoto's gentle voice carries through the rice paper easily. "Are you decent?"

Sakura's eyes narrow. Just how well does she know this man?

Itachi is as unmovable as Hokage Mountain, "Hai. Okaa-san, you may enter."

The screen slides open and the picture of Uchiha Mikoto comes into view. The lady of the house is dressed in a patterned yukata and kitchen apron. Her dress carries the Uchiha symbol upon the lower portion of the sleeves, and if the woman were to turn around, Sakura is sure she would see an Uchiwa fan upon her back.

"Sasuke has a message for you Sakura-chan." The raven haired beauty addresses her. Sakura does not see Itachi's eyes narrow for a split second at the mention of his Otouto's name. She also misses the slight look of excitement upon her own face at the woman's words.

"Sasuke told me to leave you in bed until you woke of your own accord. He and Naruto-kun are at the training grounds and they will see you at lunch." Mikoto gives that infectious smile that could make anyone's worries disappear, as she gazes between the sitting girl and her son.

"I heard you were awake and came to see if you would like a late breakfast. Nothing heavy, since I'm sure Naruto-kun plans on ruining your digestive system with that ramen he loves so much." A musical laugh floats through the room, and Mikoto turns to face the stairway.

"That would be agreeable Okaa-san." Itachi's voice pulls Sakura's attention away from the domestic princess before her. "Sakura. Would you like to wash up first?" He addresses the unprepared woman with a direct gaze. For some reason, Sakura can't help a blush rising to her cheeks at the intensity of his blank eyes. What is wrong with her? Why is Itachi looking at her like that?

Mikoto merely smiles knowingly, and says that she will begin preparations. Then the shoji door closes and the two are left alone once more.

Only now, a strange tension fills the air.

Standing abruptly, Sakura all but runs to the door, stumbling over her own shoes in the process. Luckily, Itachi's strong arm is there to right her easily, before turning to his own drawers that house his clothing. The pink haired medic misses the smirk that covers his usually stoic face.

"Um. I'll just – Uh. Breakfast! See you at breakfast." The girl almost bows her head in goodbye but manages to stop herself. She is such a baka! Always doing incredibly embarrassing things in situations like this.

"Aa." Itachi replies, as the flustered teen bolts down the hallway towards her room.

xxx

"You look lovely today, Sakura-chan." Mikoto praises as the pink haired kunoichi takes her seat. Sakura does not realise, but she sits in this place every morning and has done for quite some time. There are just some things the body does not forget.

"Arigato, you look beautiful as always, Mikoto." Sakura replies, hoping she does not sound too rigid.

Luckily, the raven haired woman beams happily from her place at the bench. Turning to face Sakura, her expression changes to unreadable."Sasuke-kun tells me that you did not have a very good night." The woman says, placing a tray of onigiri onto the wooden western style table. Itachi has not come downstairs yet, but being alone with his mother feels very comfortable all the same.

"He is right. I just had a moment of sadness about my ryoshin." Sakura looks downcast for a moment, feeling the clench of melancholy from within. "It happens…It's nothing to worry about." Unable to muster the usually bright smile, the pinkette settles for something more real. She is sure that her sadness shines through the small tilt of her lips, but the girl does not care. She doesn't know why. Being vulnerable in front of the older woman doesn't seem so bad.

Mikoto walks swiftly over to Sakura, pulling her from the chair, to engulf her in a big hug. The Uchiha's small frame is warm against her own and the pinkette can't help but feel very safe and loved. The ache of longing ebbs away slowly as the woman strokes Sakura's hair maternally. Closing her eyes, the teen enjoys the cocoon of affection she has been taken into.

"_I'm so sorry Sakura-chan." The scent of lavender pervades the young girls senses, as Uchiha Mikoto takes her into a comforting embrace. The nine year old Sakura has been locked away, alone, for days upon days. She would have stayed that way too, if Ita-kun and Sasu-chan's Okaa-san didn't arrive at her door step._

_The house looks exactly as it always does. Bright colours adorning the walls, and family photo's littering the living area. It is a ghost house now…_

"_My parents are dead." Sakura whispers into the woman's bosom, as tears finally begin to fall. It has been days since the Hokage gave the girl the news, and offered her his support. Naruto-kun, and many others, came with flowers and other gifts for the young rosette. It is all very nice, nevertheless, it means nothing to the young girl right now._

"_I know tenshi." Mikoto clutches her tighter, as Sakura cries even harder. Soft hands stroke pink hair and rub her small back comfortingly, letting the storm ride out._

_After a long time, and many soft words later, Sakura gazes up at Uchiha Mikoto with gleaming viridian orbs. The glaze of tears give the illusion that her eyes are even bigger than realistically possible._

"_Mikoto-kaa…What do I do now?" Sakura's lower lip trembles at the prospect of the future, and being the only orphan at the academy. The pinkette has no family in Konoha, no relations in any of the nations, that she knows of._

_The Uchiha sighs, kneeling down to meet Sakura face to face. Her coal orbs are strong and welcoming and the older lady seems to be making a decision. The little girl, who is close friends with both her sons and their surrogate child, Naruto, has been like a daughter to her._

_In a heart beat, the Uchiha Matriarch knows what she needs to do. Her husband will just have to deal with it if he has a problem._

"_You will come home with me, Sakura-chan. The Hokage will have given you an allowance, but that isn't proper care. Let me take care of you." Mikoto's steady voice soothes Sakura, and the proposition sounds better than any government money and presents._

_Slowly, the pink haired orphan nods her head, a tentative smile gracing her sad little face._

"_Okay."_

_Just like that, Mikoto gained the daughter she always wanted._

"_I'll look after you Sakura-chan. You will always have my arms to hold you."_

Unable to help herself, Sakura gasps into the embrace as a tear streaks down her cheek. Her body falls into the hug more so than before and the kunoichi finally understands why this house, feels like home.

'This is my home.' Sakura thinks silently, allowing the woman to pull away as Itachi enters the room.

"Is everything alright?" The man asks, his face blank but eyes glinting with concern.

"Everything is fine Itachi-kun. Sakura and I were just having a moment." Mikoto shoos him away from the subject and Sakura can't help but smile. She is very grateful. "Sit. Eat." His mother says with a smile, motioning to the food upon the table.

Itachi listens to the lady of the house, taking a seat directly beside Sakura. He does not glance her way, but the pinkette can feel that he wants to.

"So. What are you two planning for your week off?" Mikoto's expression is back to its regular exuberance, as she too takes a seat.

"Nothing much." Sakura replies, taking a sip of the tea in front of her. Mmm, just the way she likes it.

"I would like to attend the library and we will be training. Of course, Sakura has not made mention of her plans." Itachi interjects, picking up his rice ball with his chop sticks.

The raven haired woman laughs, that sounds suspiciously like a snigger. "You two can do that, hey? I don't think I have seen you separate during any time off in over a decade." Her deep coloured eyes hold mirth, as the woman unknowingly gives the two a piece of information.

"The library and training sounds fine." Sakura smiles. How is it that the boys are so stoic and this woman is so smiley?

"I should like to steal Sakura-chan away from you for a meeting at some point. I would say you could attend Itachi-chan, but it's girls business I'm afraid." A sly look grows on her face, and it seems that this information would usually irk Itachi.

Slowly, the shinobi beside Sakura nods. "May I have a hint, Okaa-san?"

The wicked smile grows tenfold, "That would spoil the fun! Alright, I'll tell you that we will be going through the Uchiha Bride Manifesto, but we all know that isn't needed. Sakura-chan has been training to become an Uchiha wife for years. Though, we haven't gotten to the embarrassing stuff yet." Mikoto winks in Sakura's direction, causing a blush to taint her ivory cheeks.

'I have?' Sakura wonders quietly, gazing down at her very interesting plate intently.

Itachi decides to look over at Sakura at this point, as memories of the little pinkette learning the traditional tea ceremony flit through his mind. A concrete moment enters his conciousness then – A picture of a teenage boy watching from the shadows, as a pink haired angel dressed in a blue kimono with the Uchiha symbol upon the back, learns the dainty steps of the ceremony she will one day perform for her husband.

How curious…

Standing up quite abruptly, but with no less grace than usual, Mikoto says that she will back promptly after she retrieves the mail.

"I suggest you eat your meal quickly. We have time to attend the Uchiha Library before we meet with Team 7." Itachi speaks to Sakura having pulled himself from his reverie, his onyx eyes focussed on something through the kitchen window. If Sakura didn't know better, she would say he is avoiding her gaze.

"Oh…Alright." The pinkette replies, her former sadness completely forgotten for the moment. Mikoto is a mischievous woman, and it really threw Sakura off guard. Yet, it did serve to cheer her up exponentially

"Itachi." Sakura finally pipes up.

"Hm?" His deep rumble is lazy, as he picks up his tea cup.

"I have lived here since I was nine." She says, now noticing the photo's around the room, many including herself.

"So you have." Itachi's coal orbs meet Sakura's emerald for a moment, the intensity catches her off guard, causing a slight flutter within her stomach.

Soon they will go to the library and then meet with Sasuke and Naruto.

Still, this morning has had some interesting development…

xxx


	8. Tension

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**TENSION**

**Last Time -**

"Itachi." Sakura finally pipes up.

"Hm?" His deep rumble is lazy, as he picks up his tea cup.

"I have lived here since I was nine." She says, now noticing the photo's around the room, many including herself.

"So you have." Itachi's coal orbs meet Sakura's emerald for a moment, the intensity catches her off guard, causing a slight flutter within her stomach.

Soon they will go to the library and then meet with Sasuke and Naruto.

Still, this morning has had some interesting development…

xxx

Two shinobi dressed in loose fitting ninja wear, exit through the large doors of the Uchiha Library. The golden doors glint in the midday sun, showing anyone who walks past how prominent the Clan is. Concrete stairs lead down to the cobblestone street and are cleaner than any building entrance Sakura has ever seen. It is obvious that the Uchiha's pride themselves in having the best of the best - Facility aesthetics included.

When Sakura walked through the threshold of the building, earlier that morning, into the area that houses many a scroll and interesting text, a wave of nostalgia washed through her form. It seems that this is a very familiar place to the kunoichi, and holds many memories.

How many times has she been inside the seclusive building, that only the Uchiha and important council members are able to use? Did she do medical studying here?

Sakura finds that she is leaving this place with more questions than she started with. However, they did find out some interesting information about the leaders of Konohagakure and the history of the Village. It is very helpful to know that the Third Hokage passed away upon Naruto's birth, and that the Third Shinobi war ended very early on, thanks to Namikaze Minato's diplomacy skills. Unfortunately for Kakashi-sensei, the Battle of Kannabi bridge occurred and Uchiha Obito is no more. Does that mean that his friend Rin also died as well?

'Better to die a hero with all of the right values, than live a traitor with warped views.' The pinkette thought at the time.

The large book of History focussed mostly on the Uchiha and the events surrounding its people. However, the Clan played a pivotal part in the Third Shinobi War, backing up the Hokage and his call for a truce. The large textbook highlighted that the battle of Kannabi bridge served as a great loss for Minato, and prompted him to put a stop to the madness and approach Uchiha Fugaku for guidance and support. The Clan Head rallied his people, bringing together the largest troop force any war has ever seen. Along with the Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, the smaller clans and many enlisted shinobi, the forces marched up to the battle front with Fugaku and Minato leading the way. Enemy forces were blown away by the sheer number of soldiers, not even taking into account the hundreds possessing the sharingan, and accepted quickly.

No one died that day, though it is certain that Konoha had the upper hand from the beginning.

This event further solidified the relationship between the Uchiha Clan and Konohagakure, creating the first political steps forward for the Village since Shimura Danzo's want for oppression of the clan. Sakura does not know that Danzo decided that a change in direction was needed (just before his 'disappearance'), bringing the most greedy Uchiha's into his plot. She has no idea that Shisui killed the evil man or that Itachi put an end to the rallying traitors.

It sounds like the Third Shinobi War was a great step forward for the Uchiha people in removing the tag of marginalisation.

Luckily, Itachi being a prominent member of the Clan and success to Konoha, meant that there were various texts on his skills and achievements.

They found out that Itachi is currently an ANBU captain, with his team members all having contributing factors to the village. Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura and Shiranui Genma are the worthiest of shinobi and compliment Itachi's battle prowess well.

Sakura loved seeing the pictures of Itachi beside the text, and felt proud at realising that he is an amazing man who has accomplished many feats. Gone is the stigma of Uchiha Itachi, traitor of Konoha, in a pool of ash - A great phoenix of heroism soars from its sooty remnants, in a more fitting life.

Sakura is a little disappointed that the library didn't have much information on herself, though, that was expected from the beginning. There are a few articles here and there about her involvement with the Uchiha Clan and the probability of becoming the next matriarch, despite her humble beginnings. Under Itachi's latest piece, written by the Konoha News Paper, it states that the Uchiha Council will go into meeting to discuss the possibility of bringing an unknown woman into the family. It is not incredibly riveting stuff, though, one paragraph did grab Sakura's eye.

_The Uchiha heir turned 21 this year and will be expected to marry. Uchiha Itachi has nothing to say on the matter presently, but a interview of previous years may be able to shed some light to the public._

_'I have no interest in the politics of the Uchiha mating rituals. There is only one girl I wish to marry in the future, or I will not be marrying at all. If this is allowed, I will happily make the clan proud and tend to my duties.' - Uchiha Itachi 15 years._

_Itachi has since been viewed with one female in particular over the years, and is still by her side at marrying age. It is speculated that the lovely pink petal of Konoha will be the next Uchiha bride. Haruno Sakura, studied beneath the legendary Tsunade, and is second only to the sennin in the medical field and battle. Sakura is also a diplomatic representative of the nation and currently living within Uchiha Household._

_Only time will tell what is in store for Uchiha Itachi and the pink petal of the Leaf._

The rest of the article droned on about the council and their expectations of the Uchiha heir. Though, Sakura admits to skimming over that part.

All in all, a good haul of information…

xxx

When the harsh rays of sunlight finally enter Itachi and Sakura's vision once more, both shinobi are silently grateful.

Well, Sakura is a little less silent about the matter and Itachi isn't really upset about researching mundane facts, he actually really enjoyed it…

"Wow. That took forever!" The pink haired kunoichi stretches her arms above her head, raising an eye to the sky. Almost blinding herself with the bright light of day, Sakura manages to follow Itachi's lead. Though, now her emerald eyes squint quite dramatically as white spots dance across her vision.

"I'm the kind of girl who loves a good research, but that was no medical text." Sakura continues on. Her mood has brightened significantly throughout the morning and a lazy smile now covers the woman's face.

"You are being dramatic." Itachi replies after a long moment, realising that Sakura is gazing in his direction. The raven haired recluse dislikes how the pink haired medic is able to pull words out of him. Sure, he's not a bad guy and doesn't mind a conversation here and there, but chit chat is not something he would usually par take in…Is it?

No. No matter how many memories are hidden, Itachi knows that he cannot have changed that much. However, the nin does feel notably different. It seems that removing the boulder of Uchiha shame from his shoulders has made all the difference. Clan and shinobi responsibilities are something he will gladly endure, and pale in comparison to the alternative realm.

Whatever the internal rationalisation, Itachi can't help but turn his coal eyes to Sakura's bouncy form as they wander toward training ground 3. A smile threatens to expose itself and he feels the inexplicable need to listen to her reply, even though it will have no real relevance in the scheme of things.

There is a theory evolving, but the strategist requires more data to prove his hypothesis.

"I'm not being _dramatic. _It's the truth." Sakura says, smile never leaving her ruby lips. Although, there is a distinct glint to her jade orbs that does not bode well for the stoic Uchiha.

"It is unnecessary." Itachi foolishly replies, as the feeling of annoyance creeps inside his form. It usually takes someone a lot more than a few choice sentences to move his temper.

"Your frown is _unnecessary._" The pinkette mocks, her smile becoming a smirk. "I would have thought you would be a giant bundle of joy now that you aren't dead and all."

Itachi pauses, giving Sakura an accusatory gaze meant to intimidate. Unfortunately, it does not work, because that annoying smirk is still in place upon those perfect lips.

"You did not think that _Sakura_." He stares, frown not present. Still, it is as good as a glare from Uchiha Itachi. "You are teasing me." The man states, as he wonders if this is what his fiancé does when she is in a good mood. Perhaps, baiting unsuspecting Uchiha men with her cheery disposition is a fond past time of _this _Sakura's…It is more likely that it is just him that receives this treatment though.

Then a thought hits him. The old Sakura would never act this way toward him, which means the girl beside him is letting go and no over analysing things. It looks like one of his theories is proving accurate, that acceptance plays a large part in the gradual change back to the people of this time.

Maybe they shouldn't go and see Sasuke. It may very well set Sakura's progress back a step or two.

In that moment, the raven haired youth with spiked hair and an inherent expression of indifference comes into view, being followed by a chattering blonde teen. Sasuke's eyes change minutely at the sight of the two shinobi and Itachi feels the burn once more, as Sakura's smirk turns into a smile.

"Sasuke-kun!" The pinkette says airily, causing both Uchiha to raise a dark eyebrow at her strangeness.

Turning her gaze to Naruto, Sakura greets him just as exuberantly and Itachi finds himself feeling thankful. Still, the way her emerald flitter to his brother is disconcerting all the same.

"Hey guys!" The blonde jumps forward, slinging his arm around Sakura's shoulders. Nudging Itachi away in the process, with a smirk that is replaced by his smile so quick only the Uchiha men notice. Consequently, both hang their heads inwardly at the juvenile behaviour.

"Sakura-_chan_! You are just in time for lunch. Hey, Teme?" It is obvious that Naruto does not expect a reply from Sasuke, as he continues to chatter on about their training and how, "I kicked his butt Sakura-chan!" He finishes, throwing a victory smirk at the younger Uchiha who glares back in true Sasuke form.

"Mikoto-kaa told us this morning, we were just coming to meet you." Sakura responds without thought.

"Come on. I'll tell you all about it, but I'm starving so let's get a move on." Naruto steps forward into a trot, dragging the pink haired woman along with him.

Itachi notes Sasuke's heavy sigh as he stares at the path ahead, his expression showing complete and utter distaste with the situation.

With an internal shake of his head, Itachi and his Otouto begin to amble down the road in the direction of the blonde and pink blurs, toward Ichiraku Ramen stand.

xxx

The aroma of Japanese broth wafts through the area surrounding Ichiraku Ramen. It is the top restaurant in Konohagakure for food on the go. Namikaze Naruto will swear black and blue that the little stand on the main street is the best food in town, or even the world. Needless to say, some highly contest that opinion with vehement strength. It is purely because their blonde friend will eat the take away for breakfast, lunch and dinner, with no change, and would be happy to do so for the rest of his existence. Perhaps, some variation here and there could remove the negative stigma the kyuubi container has given the food joint. Still, Naruto will not have it any other way, no matter what his friends wish to eat.

Itachi is secretly excited to try the ramen noodles again. Until, he takes a bite of his meal and realises that his body is completely sick of it already. Memories of sitting upon the deep red stool at the end of the Ichiraku bench, beside Sakura, bombard the man's mind in a rapid flow of vibrant pictures and sounds. There is laughter and aimless chatter, Sakura's musical voice, the scent of white jasmine weaving through the heady waft of ramen. The punch of memories almost makes Itachi sway on his chair, and he inhales quite quickly.

Thankfully, it doesn't seem that anyone has noticed. Naruto is going on about something ridiculous and Sasuke is grunting in reply, probably not listening to a word either.

As Itachi turns his gaze to the side, he realises that worried jade eyes are surveying his form.

"Itachi. Are you okay?" Sakura says in a quiet tone, hoping the others will not hear.

It takes a moment, but that dizzied nin replies, "I'm fine Sakura." His voice is steady despite the flashes of colour still erupting in the back of his brain. It seems that they have both spent _a lot_ of time at this establishment.

Leaning closer, the medic in her tries to figure out if Itachi is lying. He does not look unwell, but the distinct intake of breath is out of character him.

Acting upon instinct, Sakura reaches out and touches the back of her hand to Itachi's forehead. There is no temperature but something is certainly up by the wave of chakra convulsion within the hippocampus. Seeing the tiny waves of blue chakra with her healing hands, Sakura realises why the long term memory centre is going off. Itachi has just recalled a set of memories, and by the looks of it, they are quite a few related events.

Giving her comrade a knowing look, Sakura pushes a small amount of healing chakra into the area to soothe the disorientation.

"Come on guys. Break it up." Naruto says _too_ loudly, following it up with some 'Yuck' sounds and motions.

It is then that Sakura realises that her nose is almost touching the raven haired man's before her. Itachi's eyes look just as surprised as her own at their situation, even though the rest of him shows no change what so ever.

Ripping herself away from the Uchiha heir, the pinkette hastily removes her other hand from just above his knee._When did that happen?_ Her skin is slowly starting to turn a light shade of pink and Itachi looks as cool as ever, but the fleeting spark of his eyes tells a different story.

"Sorry Naruto. I didn't realise…" Sakura trails off, not knowing what else to say.

Sasuke looks straight ahead and Naruto continues to stare at her like she is covered in vegetables.

After a moment, the blondes head shakes quite suddenly and the far away look leaves his blue eyes.

"Its okay Sakura-chan. I just haven't wrapped my head around you being with Double Teme." The nickname makes the girl smile a little, as her friend chatters on once more. Now, entering a territory that she is interested in, but not sure if it is okay to talk about.

"I mean, you guys are getting married! I thought for sure you would marry Sasuke-teme. You know?" Naruto foolishly says, not noticing Sasuke stiffen or Itachi become as still as a statue. Sakura's eyes grow wide at the suggestion, and she isn't quite sure how to handle it. The thought of marrying Sasuke is appealing…but the woman isn't sure if it is actually alluring, or if it is her distant dream memory of another time that is making it look good. It very well could be…

For a split second Sakura tries to imagine what marrying Sasuke would be like. Would they be a pretty picture?

The image enters her mind, of a pretty dress and smiling faces. Sasuke standing before her with that unreadable gaze that holds a hidden warmth, and they are both happy. Only, this isn't the Sasuke at the end of the table, is it? The man in her mind does not look like the grumpy teen to her left. Instead, he holds a tortured beauty that makes her heart ache. Trying harder, this new Sasuke replaces the old and he looks just the same…only so very different. Sakura imagines the vows and the ribbon joining, and a pang of sadness wracks through her form that is completely surprising. Suddenly, the hand tied to her own is different - Leaner, longer, strong. The aura is elegant and warm, and so are the eyes that greet her gaze. Itachi sits before her now with his own look of stoicism. Yet, there is so much feeling in his coal orbs that she has never seen before. Though, she must have to be able imagine it so clearly.

Eyes snap open and time has barely passed, and all those thoughts happened in the blink of an eye. Sakura's heart is not aligned with her head as it pulls her toward the older Uchiha. Nevertheless, emerald depths slide over to Sasuke's form and the clench from that morning happens again. Realisation hits her dead on, as Sakura realises what this feeling is.

Sadness…The pain of a love that wasn't meant to be. The pinkette wonders, 'What happened between us? Why didn't it turn out?'

Again, Itachi's face fills her mind and the warmth begins to spread through her small form, and Sakura pushes it away with all the force she can muster.

With a deep in take of breath, the confused woman focuses on Naruto's words once again.

Lucky for her, the teen stopped mid sentence to woof down half a bowl of ramen before it got cold and is just ready to keep on yapping.

Sasuke's voice pervades her senses as he stops her other friends words in their tracks. "_Dobe_. They are getting married. That's that."

"Yeah, but I still can't see how it went that way. Sakura-chan has been friends with both of you since forever and she loved you so much." Naruto replies tactlessly, unable to feel the tension in the air.

"It didn't work out." The raven haired teen snaps, glaring down at his bowl of half finished ramen topped with tomatoes.

The Fourth's son opens his big mouth to say something equally inappropriate as his last words, but Sakura does that for him.

"Why didn't it?" Her meek voice sounds out and she has to stop herself from clamping her hands over her lips. The unintentional words have flown out into the atmosphere with no way of rescinding them. _Fuck_. Sakura did not mean to do that, despite being incredibly curious.

Itachi cannot help himself from physically turning his head to stare straight at her. Sakura is certain that his deep coloured orbs will burn through the side of her skull at any moment, and for some reason…She feels really guilty.

Sasuke has turned to Sakura also, an incredulous expression covering his usually blank face. He does not know that Itachi is equally upset with the pinkette, thinking her a fool for being unable to hold her tongue.

"You know why, _Sakura_. You don't want to bring this up." Sasuke replies, and Itachi doesn't like the way he says her name. It is confirmed, the burning feeling is definitely jealousy. Still, the older Uchiha can't help but wonder the reason as well.

"I wanna know!" Naruto hollars too loudly for the small area. Still completely oblivious to the declining situation.

"I'd like to as well." Sakura decides to add, even if it is foolish. She should already know, she was there for Kami's sake!

There is a pause, as the tension crackles ominously. Sasuke pushes his bowl forward for the server to take from him and sighs heavily. He looks very tired now.

"You're ridiculous!" He directs at Sakura, voice low. "You know that we were both too young and too stupid to understand what it all really meant." Turning to Naruto, the kyuubi container receives the most intense glare of the year. "Alright _Dobe_. You really want to know what happened?" Sasuke hisses. Still, Naruto nods his acknowledgement. "Sakura and I were together and then we weren't. End of story."

"NO! Teme, please I wanna know?" The blonde pleads, as Itachi and Sakura sit very quietly. He has wanted to know for so many years. This chance will not come again.

Sasuke sighs again, even heavier. He refuses to look up at anyone, most of all his brother and Sakura. Then he says, "Naruto. You know that Sakura and I were together, you know that it didn't last." The blonde nods in agreement. Sasuke's eyes flash with something akin to regret before it is hidden behind that Uchiha mask. "You just didn't know that Itachi was the reason."

An abrupt silence fills the air that feels like there is more to say. Sakura is sure there is more to it, silently, Itachi concurs.

Pushing himself up off the seat, Sasuke doesn't turn to look at his friends. Instead, he pockets his hands and walks away. The burn in Itachi's stomach grows at the strange look Sakura sends his brother's back. If only the older Uchiha knew that the pink haired girl is realising something very important.

'Some love is not really love at all.' Her own voice rings through her mind strong and true.

Still, the light ache does not leave her chest at the thought of hurting Sasuke.

It is kind of ironic to think of it like now. In the other time, Sasuke made her hurt more than anything. Now, Sakura has just done the same thing to him…

Why does the hurt remain though?

Itachi can't help himself, he doesn't care if Sakura is watching Sasuke's disappearing back. He can feel the unease rolling off her in tense waves, and it prompts him to lift his hand to her exposed knee. He can't help himself, impulse dictates his actions.

Sakura sighs in relief, as the warmth of his hand slowly ebbs away the unwanted feeling from within. The girl does not know that Itachi is also grateful for this little contact. It is surprisingly soothing.

When the street is clear and there is no figure on the distance, Sakura turns her gaze to Itachi and their eyes meet silently.

There is probably things that they could do, to move their situation forward. However, it is obvious by their tired expressions that there will be no more progress today.

Sakura just wants to go home and have a bath. Maybe, enjoy her supposed week off for awhile.  
Itachi is inclined to agree.

"Naruto. We are going to head out." Sakura says, not taking her eyes off the man in front of her.

_What is he thinking? _Before the woman could swear he was angry. Now a different feeling fills the air.

"Alright. I will be busy tomorrow remember, so training the day after?" Her best friend asks, now looking a bit crest fallen.

"Sure." Sakura smiles warmly, hoping to help his mood. It does, as Naruto smiles back with a toothy grin.

Turning to his other old friend, the blonde says, "Two more helpings please Ojii-san!"

He does not see Itachi and Sakura rise from their places silently.

They leave, taking the melancholy mood with them.

xxx


	9. Sakura's Memories

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**SAKURA'S MEMORIES**

_Four year old Haruno Sakura ran through the village side streets, away from those horrible girls at day care. The children at the centre are all different types, most having ninja parents or guardians. Though, there are many children like herself, who have a civilian working family. It is supposed to be a place that all children can be looked after, using funds from the Hokage, gained through fund raising and a healthy portion of Minato's own money._

_Sakura did not know anything about the reason for the day care, except that it is a bad place. The civilian children are too afraid to stand up to the ninja kids, and the ninja girls are the absolute worst. There are not very many, but the ones that arrive each morning, tease the little girl with pink hair mercilessly. They are much bigger than Sakura, from the ninja training they receive from their ryoshin. This only makes it much easier for the girls to catch the poor civilian, when she runs away from their taunts._

_The wind whips through the short pink tendrils of hair, as Sakura runs as fast as her little legs will take her. Her Okaa-san will not be happy to learn that Sakura has fled the day care, because a group of vicious children are poking fun at her large, wide forehead._

_The girl has never been away from the day care or her mothers side, and has no idea where she is going._

"_Please. Leave me alone!" Sakura pleads, when her knees buckle beneath her upon the grass of a field. It seems that she has stumbled her way to one of the shinobi training grounds, and is thankful for the soft grass beneath her._

"_I'm afraid we can't do that forehead." A girl with long dark hair says loudly, while the others stand behind her. They look like a little army, towering over the little one, who has flipped over to stare up at them helplessly._

"_I bet you could fry an egg on that forehead." A second girl pipes up, with shorter brown hair. She does not look as pretty as the look alike girls. The civilian children think that it is strange that all the Uchiha kids look the same. Sakura's Okaa-san said that she will understand why when she is older._

"_Why are you doing this?" Sakura asks, with more confidence than before. These girls look older than herself, she is only a little one…This isn't fair._

_Then a miracle happens -_

"_Yumi." The voice of a boy is clear from behind the pinkette, about to get a beat down. "Halt at once. Do you wish to be reported?"_

_A raven haired boy with spiky hair comes into view. Sakura has never seen him at the day care before, and he looks worn from training._

"_Iie." The three Uchiha girls gaze at the ground, looking completely scolded._

"_This is not the way an Uchiha acts. You are being as **annoying** as your friends." The boy moves his dark gaze to Sakura, reaching out a hand to help her up. Without glancing back at the group of mean girls, the Uchiha male says, "Off with you." His voice is soft but commanding. He must mean something to the clan to be listened to like that._

"_Hai, Sasuke-sama." The Uchiha girls scuttle away, looking thoroughly downtrodden._

"_Are you alright?" Sasuke asks, giving the dirt smudged girl a once over._

"_I'm fine, Arigato Uchiha-san." Sakura bows her head, and the boy named Sasuke smiles even bigger._

"_Sasuke." He replies, as he turns back to a weapons pouch not far away. Picking it up, he walks back to the girl that looks to be his age._

"_Sakura." She says softly, pink covering her cheeks completely. Her saviour is very beautiful…_

"_Do you know your way home?" Sasuke asks, noticing the dismayed expression starting to form on her heart shaped face._

"_I live off the main street." Sakura remembers, not that she knows how to get there._

"_I'll walk you there." His resolute tone enters her ears and the boy is already in front of her._

_Pausing after a moment, Sasuke looks over his shoulder to see if she is following._

"_Come." He says softly but with an authority Sakura cannot fathom._

_Sakura does not realise, as she walks beside the boy with dark eyes and lovely spiky hair…That she is in love._

_In the next months, Sakura does not see the Uchiha boy again. However, her parents do notice their darling starting to show an interest in ninja skills._

_For Christmas, the pinkette is given a weapons pouch. It is just like the one Sasuke used the day he saved her._

_The new year began, and so did the civilian school. Needless to say, Sakura did not attend. Instead, her name is enrolled at the Ninja Academy. Sakura will see her boy again, and will grow strong. No one will be able to pick on her ever again…_

_xxx_

_The Academy is gruelling and hard for Sakura, but she holds on steadfastly, as long as her little body will let her. Sakura is six years old now, and has been at the Ninja School for two years. Her best friend Ino, turned out to be just as mean as the other girls, in the end._

_Sakura does not realise that Ino is hurt because the pink haired girl ended their friendship, because of a boy. All Sakura can see is Sasuke, and the path to get there._

"_Sakura. Stop being so **annoying**." Sasuke mutters, as the girl tries to help him with his theory work **again**. Sakura just wants to help him, but the Uchiha boy resents all that surpass him in one field or another. Sure, Sakura is the worst in the field, but her written work is the best in all of the academy._

"_But Sasuke-kun, I was just -" The pinkette is cut off by Sasuke's raised finger, and she deflates a little in her seat._

"_Sasuke! Don't be so mean to Sakura-chan. She was only trying to help." The Hokage's son butts in. Naruto is sitting beside the pretty pink haired girl, who is near his best friend._

"_Hn." The Uchiha replies, going back to ignoring both of them._

"_Don't worry Sakura-chan. Sasuke is a real grump these days since all those girls started to like him. He has a whole horde of them!" Naruto misses the slight frown upon Sakura's face at his words and continues to chatter on happily. The blonde has known Sakura since day care, because his father and mother are both working very hard. He has been one of her only friends right from the start, and coincidentally enough, has known Sasuke since childbirth._

"_You can help me Sakura-chan! What about question three?" Sakura gazes down at Naruto's work and goes through the problem with him, like many other days._

_Still Sakura cannot help but keep an eye on Sasuke out of the corner of her eye._

_xxx_

"_Forehead, forehead!" Seven year old Ino sings the song a few other girls made up about Sakura long ago. The other children don't bother the girl so much any more. It is just her blonde ex friend that creates a sting for Sakura._

"_Ino. Please stop it." The pinkette says, watching the other kids run around the academy play ground. Lunch time is in full swing, and Sakura is watching Naruto and Sasuke spar for fun. They are always fighting for no good reason._

"_Why are you watching them Forehead? Sasuke won't ever love you with a forehead like that! You should give up because he will marry me, not you." Ino tells Sakura, matter of factly. The blonde has no idea that she is lashing out with jealousy. She is just acting the way she wants to._

_Unlucky for the Yamanaka girl, the spar has ended and Sasuke and Naruto are returning to where the girls stand._

"_Don't be so mean to Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumps in, nostrils flaring with annoyance. How dare she be so horrible to his friend!_

_Ino doesn't seem sorry, until Sasuke's level voice enters the conversation._

_His face holds a look of irritation, as the boy begrudgingly steps closer to Naruto and Sakura._

"_Ino. I would never marry someone who is so rude. Apologise to Sakura and go away." He says, looking as disinterested as ever. At the start of the Academy, Sasuke was very open and lovely. Just as Sakura remembers him being, on their walk home to her house. Though, over time, the pressure to be as good as his Onii-san and the attention he receives from all people began to have a toll on the youth. Sasuke adopted a persona needed to impress his Otou-san and drive the girls away…but it didn't work._

_Turning to Sakura, Sasuke's hand reaches up and wipes a stray tear from her cheek. "Don't cry Sakura. You know your forehead is fine."_

_It isn't much of a compliment, but Sakura will take anything Sasuke is willing to give._

"_Yeah Sakura-chan! You're so beautiful, even if mean girls don't see it." Naruto interjects, making the pinkettes spirits rise once more._

_Sakura is very grateful for her friends._

_That year, Ino becomes friends with Sakura once more. Giving the girl a red ribbon as a peace offering._

_"Don't ever hide yourself Sakura-chan." Ino said, teaching the girl how to like herself again._

_The girls learnt that it is okay to like the same boy, but never to let friendship be ruined because of it. It is with that friendship that 'Forehead girl' becomes a term of endearment…_

_xxx_

_Today is the day. The day that Sakura is going to tell Sasuke how much she cares for him. The pinkette doesn't care that he is a grump that is focussed on his Otou-san's training. She doesn't mind one bit that he is rude and generally silent nowadays. Though, the old Sasuke was much easier to get along with._

_Naruto told Sakura, awhile ago, that Sasuke is under a lot of pressure and that they need to help him. Naruto does not realise that Sasuke has helped her so many times that she can't keep it in any more! What Sakura doesn't understand is that the Uchiha that holds her heart, has a goal to reach. A goal that cannot be compromised._

_If the the pinkette knew that, then maybe she could avoid the heart ache that is to follow her confession. Oh well. We live and we learn…_

"_But Sasuke-kun. I said that I love you." Sakura tries again, as Sasuke stands with his back to her._

_Today is not the best day for him, but he cannot accept her affections regardless. There is the Uchiha trials to think of, and he must make his father proud at the annual meet. Itachi is too old to participate now, so the burden lies solely upon himself. Maybe if Sasuke didn't feel so stressed, it could turn out differently. Less harsh…_

"_Go away Sakura. You are being **annoying**." Sasuke's no-nonsense tone fills the small training area, near the Uchiha compound. The silence that follows is almost so quiet that the Uchiha can hear Sakura's heart break._

"_But -" The girl tries once more._

"_Leave!" Sasuke raises his voice, making Sakura flinch at his words._

_Sakura runs away, as fast as possible. The almost 8 year old girl is happy that no one else saw her make a fool of herself._

_Entering the forest that short cuts to the main part of Konoha, the pinkette allows herself to cry. She doesn't like doing it in front of Sasuke any more. He says that it is weak._

_Unable to run any further, Sakura feels that it is far enough to stop. No one will find her here, leaning up against a tree, crying like the weak girl that she is._

"_Why are you crying?" A toneless voice asks from up above._

"_Go away." The pinkette manages to stammer. She doesn't care if he is Kami himself. The tears fall harder at how pathetic she feels._

_Instead of retreating, the leaves from high up rustle and a boy lands at her feet. Unable to help herself, Sakura gazes up at the new comer. He is obviously an Uchiha by his trademark features. Though, this one feels gentler than the others. If only she knew…_

"_Did someone hurt you?" He asks again, that soft tenor warming her insides unknowingly._

_The boy has long ebony hair, tied in a ponytail and he has a hitai ate, like many other shinobi. He looks to be about twelve or thirteen years old._

"_It's stupid. I'm fine." Sakura tries to convince him. It would be horribly embarrassing having to tell him that she is crying over a boy._

"_Aa. So it is one of** those** problems." A soft smile covers his thin lips, and is barely noticeable. Only, the boy has crouched down before her and is pushing a piece of hair out of her face._

"_Is it a friend or a boy?" The shinobi asks. Sakura is not even sure why he cares about something so trivial. The girl will never know, that the boy is wondering the same thing._

_Tearing her emerald eyes from his hypnotising gaze, the sad girl stares at the earth to her side. "Both…" She whispers, ashamed._

"_No one should make you feel that you aren't worth it. I wouldn't worry, you are much too young for such things." Sakura stares at the boy with coal eyes, and a lovely pointed face. He is even more beautiful than Sasuke…He is a real shinobi._

"_What do you want to do?" He questions her, though it is more for her own benefit than for his own curiosity._

"_I want to become a great kunoichi. Maybe even a healer!" Sakura's smile creeps back to her soft face, and the tears slowly dissipate._

_Standing up, the older boy nods. "Well, you will need to focus to achieve your goal. Can you do that?" His tone holds the same authority all Uchiha have, only his softness counteracts the arrogance nicely._

_Nodding slowly, Sakura grows a new resolve…and unknowingly, becomes fascinated with the shinobi with no name._

_xxx_

_After that day in the woods, Sakura does not confess her love for Sasuke any more. Though, her feelings remain strong, despite the shadow of an unknown boy in the back of her head._

_Sakura becomes focussed beyond all belief, trying her best to become the best ninja she can be. She is smaller than the other girls and boys, because her life started as a civilian. However, she makes up for it with brains and determination._

_Not long after meeting the stranger, does Sakura win her first shinobi match, at school. She has been training harder than anything, going to bed exhausted, but the ribbon she received for winning made it all worth it. Sakura does not notice that she has now caught Sasuke's attention._

_The Uchiha youth notices her moxy and skill, the months after her love confession. He wonders why she underwent such a change and thinks that it is all for his sake. Sasuke has no idea that Sakura is becoming strong all for herself…With the picture of a different Uchiha backing up her resolve. A strong, silent warrior, who cared enough to help a trivial little girl._

_Still, Sakura doesn't realise what her feelings mean, about this older boy. She is genuinely happy to have Sasuke's attention, finally. Sakura has been friends with Naruto and Sasuke for years. The boys have been friends for even longer, with Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Fugaku's alliance._

_Every year, to celebrate the bond between Konoha and the Uchiha, there is a party held at the Uchiha Compound. This year, Sakura will be attending as well._

"_Come with us Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme would like it too!" Naruto pleads once more. Sakura isn't sure, but with a nod from Sasuke, she accepts easily._

_Neither Sasuke or Sakura know the chain of events they are starting by this one action._

_.._

_Mebuki opens the front door of their quaint home, to the Hokage of Konoha. He retrieves little Sakura, who is dressed in a lovely light green kimono. She has just turned eight and is starting to get taller and leaner. The lovely pink hair upon her head has grown to her waist. Though, her Okaa-san has pinned the tresses perfectly, in traditional festive style._

_Tonight is the night of the Alliance Gala, that marks the solidification of the Uchiha Clan and Konohagakure. All prominent clans men are invited, along with the council, the other clans and other important guests. Sakura's Okaa-san is so proud that her only daughter has been invited to such an event, and with such an important escort too._

_When Sakura came home from day care, many years ago, and said that her new best friend was Namikaze Naruto, Mebuki thought that it was too good to be true. Then the young boy came over for dinner one night, and the woman was able to see what a good friend Naruto is. Now, her daughter has two best friends in an Uchiha and the Hokage's son, as well as a girl from the Yamanaka clan. Mrs. Haruno does not know much about shinobi politics, but from the sounds of it, her little girl is definitely sought after. The woman is glad that her little flower has broken out of her shell and found people she can relate to._

_The Uchiha hold the function in a very large event hall, specifically for such occasions. At times it is used for very large clan meetings that require the entire populace, but otherwise the dome shaped building is shut up and unused. Not tonight though. This eve, the room is lit up beautifully with fairy lights and lanterns hanging about. The Uchiha clans symbol is plastered around the hall in tasteful abundance, and the food to choose from smells amazing._

_There is dancing and live music, and every one seems to be having fun. The hardest part of the night for the children, are the speeches. However, Sakura is enraptured by the Hokage's words, thinking him a diplomatic genius. If Minato is any indication, Naruto will grow up to be a very attractive man. Uchiha Fugaku says a few words also, and is much more intimidating, even from far away._

_Sakura is sitting with Naruto at one of the closer tables, and Sasuke is with his family on the other side. From her vantage point, Sakura can see a lady that must be Sasuke's mother, and another person with their back facing her way. Though, the low hanging ponytail is suspiciously familiar._

_Looking around, Sakura smiles at the happy faces every where. Tonight, everyone is free to mingle, and mingle they do!_

"_Come on Sakura-chan. Let's go find Sasuke-kun. Might be able to meet his family, ne?" Naruto winks at the pink haired beauty, and she blushes at the implication._

_Sakura allows her blonde best friend to tug her along for the ride, arriving in front of the Uchiha heads table. A beautiful woman with lovely ebony locks and eyes like Sasuke's, smiles up at Sakura from her place at her seat._

_Following correct protocol, Sasuke stands up and moves beside Naruto and Sakura._

"_Haha ue, Onii-san. These are my friends. You already know Namikaze Naruto, and this is, Haruno Sakura." The youngest Uchiha son informs, lowering his head in respect._

"_Well what do we have here?" Uchiha Mikoto is radiant, in her clan style kimono, that is covered in ornate embroidery. The woman stands quickly, with the grace of a lady. "Aren't you a beautiful little one." Mikoto greets Sakura with a vibrant smile._

"_It is an honour to meet you Uchiha-sama." Sakura lowers her head, before gazing back up at the lady with entranced emerald orbs. The girl can't believe that such a person would praise her so. The Uchiha are all so beautiful and regal…_

"_Mikoto is fine, Sakura-chan." Lady Uchiha says, winking at the pinkette. "Itachi. Doesn't Sakura look lovely?" Mikoto asks her eldest son, a twinkle in her eye._

"_Radiant." A familiar voice enters Sakura's consciousness and her eyes widen. Gazing past the woman, the face of **the boy** is revealed to her curious gaze._

_Unable to help her self, Sakura says, "You're name is Itachi." It is more of a statement than a question._

_A small smile makes it to the thirteen year old boys lips, "And you are Sakura." The tone of his voice is just as soft as she remembers, and Sakura can't help but blush crimson._

"_How have you been, Sakura-san. Better I hope?" Itachi enquires, standing as well. He walks over to the small group as Mikoto and Naruto take a place at the table. The woman loves the Hokage's son, he is such a bundle of joy and he loves a good chat._

"_Just Sakura is fine. Uchiha-san." The pinkette replies, hoping her blush is receding to a light pink at least. "I am better, thank you for asking."_

_Sakura doesn't realise that Sasuke is watching on with a suspicious gaze. Itachi knows but doesn't care. Chances are, Sasuke is the boy that she was crying about all that time ago._

"_Itachi." The Uchiha heir corrects, and Sasuke's eyes almost bug out of his head._

"_Oh…Okay, Itachi." The pinkette replies, smiling shyly at the ninja._

_Sasuke can't help but push in, he doesn't like what is going on here at all. "How do you know Sakura, Aniki?" He asks, tone quite accusatory._

"_A chance meeting." Sasuke's brother replies quickly, turning his attention back to the petal before him. "How is your focus, Sakura?" The girl is surprised that he remembers._

"_It is good. I am showing much progress. I know now that I definitely want to be a combat ready healer." A smile forms on her heart shaped face, "I have very precise chakra control, despite not having as much stamina as the boys. I plan to try even harder next year."_

_A glint of amusement enters Itachi's cool orbs, and he replies, "That is good to hear."_

"_Yes. Your advice was very helpful. Arigato, Itachi." The girl doesn't know why, but a tingle goes down her spine as she forms his name on her lips._

_Not liking where this is going, Sasuke gives his brother a pointed look and whisks Sakura away to another part of the room. Itachi watches on with mild amusement, before taking a seat once more. Neither Uchiha miss the way Sakura glances over her shoulder at the older boy as she is pulled over to the food stand._

_The rest of the night is a success and everyone goes home with full bellies and high spirits._

_From that night onwards, Sasuke makes it a point to include Sakura in all of his and Naruto's schemes.  
The Uchiha boy does not realise that he is in fact, jealous._

_xxx_

_Over the course of the year, Sakura grows stronger and so does her small group of friends. Dinners become a regular event at the Uchiha household, and Sasuke slowly grows less cold to the pink haired ninja in training._

_Naruto holds his very first sleep over and Sasuke and Sakura attend, gobbling up all of Kushina's baked treats and playing games long into the night. This too becomes a regular event for the children, whose friendship grows closer every day._

_Of course, Sasuke is not always able to attend due to family requirements, but he certainly tries. His grumpy personality and Naruto's exuberant attitude, always makes for some interesting stories._

_By the time the Konoha lights festival rolls around, the pink haired girl has spent a large amount of time with Itachi. Though, the boys are unaware that their 'chance' meetings have become more regular. Sometimes the two will just sit in the forest and say nothing, other times Itachi will give her some pointers to help with her ninja training._

_The Uchiha heir teaches Sakura her first gen jutsu and how to focus her chakra to heal small cuts and bruises. The ANBU captain is away a lot, but when Itachi is in Konoha and can't be found, it is very likely that he is spending time with the pink petal of the leaf._

_Sakura gives Itachi the first gift of many, solidifying their friendship even more. Sakura does not realise that Itachi has big plans for her in the future._

_Sakura blushes when Itachi kisses her cheek at her door step. The pinkette will not forget the softness of his lips against her skin._

_When Sakura's parents pass away, because of an act of heroism, she is nine years of age. Sasuke doesn't know how to handle it and pulls away from his friend. Naruto tries to comfort Sakura but is no help, but the blonde boy definitely tries. Hokage Minato gives Sakura his condolences and provides her with an allowance in order to continue living. It is no secret that the Haruno's were working class._

_Sakura doesn't notice that she too has pulled away from people, and is only able to find comfort in the form of Uchiha Itachi. The only time the sad girl will leave the house is to visit their secret spot in the woods. He hugs her close and allows Sakura to cry. Surprisingly, she does not feel weak around Itachi, even though he is the strongest shinobi in the village._

_When Uchiha Mikoto shows up at Sakura's door step, the girl does not know what to think. The woman is the only other person able to make Sakura feel safe and just a little better._

_That night Mikoto ushers the orphan back to the Uchiha compound, where she will stay until adult hood. Fugaku agrees under the proviso that Sakura begin training to become the best medic in Konoha. When the time comes, the pinkette will join the legendary Tsunade in an apprenticeship all thanks to the Uchiha's. However, they will have to find Hime Tsunade first._

_Sakura also begins training to become an Uchiha bride for one lucky male within the compound. There are hundreds of boys to choose from and her affiliation with the main house is a tick in the girls favour._

_Still, the sadness of her parents death lingers, and Sakura misses the presence of Sasuke and Naruto. She wishes that everything could be as it was._

_Itachi doesn't try to make Sakura feel better. Instead, they sit at the base of his bed (or hers). The teen keeps the girl company, and not many words are needed. Nevertheless, his companionship really helps quell the ache in her heart._

_Soon enough, Sakura feels like she is part of a real family again._

_Sasuke comes to the girl and apologises for avoiding her for so long, and Naruto starts to come by just as much as before._

_The small group of friends do not talk about Sakura's family, nor do they mention her life before living with the Uchiha's, but that is fine._

_The years pass by and the Academy comes to a close. Soon the ninja children will all be placed onto their own teams. Minato speaks with Fugaku about the possibility of having Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura on copy nin Kakashi's team. Fugaku will accept nothing but the best, and the best is the elusive ex ANBU captain. Minato manages to tie the silver haired man down and proposition him. He wants the special jonin to watch over the Uchiha and his son, the kyuubi container. As well as monitor Sakura's progress. The Haruno girl is at a sensitive stage and she needs someone to nurture her chakra control and make her stronger to the ways of the world._

_Kakashi does not know that he will learn to love his team as much as they will love him._

_By this time, Sakura has learnt many of the Uchiha customs through Mikoto-kaa. The pinkette is secretly excited to one day be a wife and have a family, and there are so many Uchiha that there has to be one just for her._

"_You will make a beautiful bride for a handsome man Sakura-chan." Mikoto smiles at the girl as they go through the earlier chapters of the Bride Manifesto. Each Uchiha girl is given tutorials from a certain age, and Sakura is lucky enough to be considered one of these special ladies._

"_How do you know I will marry?" The curious twelve year old asks, taking a sip of Mikoto's special tea._

_The lady Uchiha just smiles, "You will be a wonderful Uchiha bride Sakura. It is already written."_

_Mikoto dazzled Sakura with stories of her youth, and learning the ropes of being an Uchiha woman. The romanticism of it all really appealed to the girl, and the fact that she is expected to be a trained kunoichi only made the idea seem even sweeter. Often, Sakura finds herself dreaming of when it will be her turn to make a home. Of course, her husband never has a face, only black hair and pale skin. The pinkette would like to think that it is Sasuke, but something tells her that the dream boys hair is much too straight._

"_Whose bride will I be?" Sakura asks, yet again. This is not the first time in her life that they have had this conversation._

_Like always, Mikoto replies with an air of dreaminess to her voice, she is remembering. "A long time ago, when I was young. The Uchiha girls would train very hard and then the heir of each household starting from the main house, would choose a bride. Fugaku chose me, and I fell completely in love with him. I will never forget that day." Her coal orbs hold a far away look, but she continues, "Time has advanced Sakura-chan, and the clan believe in woman's rights more so than in the past. You shall marry for love my dear, and it will be to an Uchiha that feels the same for you."_

_This makes Sakura very pleased. She doesn't think of marrying outside of the clan. Not when her schooling and future has been taken care of, as well as the warmth of a family. This is her home and these are her people now._

_"Wouldn't you make a pretty picture for Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto states, enjoying the blush that rises to Sakura's ivory cheeks._

_Without thinking, the pinkette replies, "Who will Ita-kun marry?" Her curiosity got the better of her._

_Her surrogate mother just gives Sakura a smile full of knowing. "Why whoever Itachi-chan chooses that is trained correctly of course."_

_Sakura does not realise the gravity of her question, and what it means to wonder such things._

_xxx_

_Sakura cheers for Sasuke at the Uchiha trials for the second time since coming to the compound. It is no surprise when he wins the ninja games between all Uchiha. His Otou-san is proud of him for winning again. Fugaku has been able to keep the title for a decade with both sons being victor each year. Sadly, Sasuke is too old to participate again, but that does not mean they can't celebrate._

"_Sasuke-kun. You won!" Sakura cheers, speeding up to her friend and slinging her arms around his waist. The two have become close once more, probably even closer than before her parents death._

_"Yeah Sasuke, you did so good! Let's go get some food and enjoy the celebration." Naruto joins the hug, after telling everyone that that was his best friend that just won._

_Sakura and Naruto are the most colourful people at the compound, but they are such regulars that no one notices any more._

"_You did well Sasuke-kun." The pinkette praises._

"_Arigato, Sakura." The raven haired boy replies, as they head over to the tempura stand.  
Sakura does not see the red tinge rise to the tips of Sasuke's ears at her compliment._

_xxx_

"_Why do you have to go away for so long Itachi-kun?" Sakura asks her best friend, as she sits at the head of his bed. There is a medical text book open in front of her, and is the first of many. This one was a present from the Uchiha heir, and makes it all the more special.  
Sakura really wants to prove to sennin Tsunade that she has what it takes to be a great medic nin. Her parents death really strengthened her resolve to become a healer and save many lives. The girl knows that her ryoshin would be very proud of her._

"_Because I am ANBU captain Sakura." Itachi tells her like so many times before. There is a smirk upon his lips that signals his amusement. She doesn't know, but the teen misses Sakura when he is away as well._

"_It's not fair though." She sighs heavily. Crawling down the bed to give him a hug from behind. The boy who doesn't usually like touching, does not mind Sakura's embraces. He sighs as the scent of her perfume enters his nose. Sakura is a good deal younger than him, but her mind is so switched on that he doesn't even notice._

"_I'll miss you Ita-kun." The pinkette says into Itachi's neck, proving just how cute she can be._

"_Aa." He replies, stiffening a little as the girl sits back behind him and begins to pull his hair from its tie._

_"I'm going to brush your hair." Sakura tells him, asking for the implement needed._

_Itachi is secretly happy that no one is here to see such behaviour, despite how good it feels for her to do so._

_xxx_

"_I don't want ramen Naruto-nii." Sakura pleads with her blonde friend, but it is no use at all._

"_I'll treat." The boy tells her, and both Sakura and Sasuke sigh heavily. It doesn't matter what they say. All of Team 7 are thirteen years old now, and have been through many obstacles together, they also all have healthy bank accounts from mission work. No one needs Naruto to 'treat'._

"_Can't we get tempura, or go to that new tea house?" Sasuke nods in agreement to Sakura's question._

_The blonde just smiles wickedly and pushes through the Ichiraku banner, to take his usual place._

_Sakura takes her place beside Sasuke and they both hang their heads in defeat._

"_Two of the regular." Sasuke intones, obviously aggravated._

_As Sasuke would say – This is annoying._

_Kakashi appears out of thin air and takes his usual seat at the bench. "I heard it is Naruto-kun's treat." The Jonin smiles innocently beneath his mask and the teens all mutter their usual, 'Oh, Kakashi-sensei.'_

_xxx_

_Ino's big blue eyes stare at her best female friend, with a wicked smile upon her pale face._

"_Pig. What are you staring at?" Sakura questions, slightly irritated at Ino's incessant gaze. Sakura has just arrived at the flower shop after Ino sent a messenger to grab her. The lazy girl could have walked to the compound herself, she isn't even working today._

"_You forehead! Guess what? I have news. Big news!" Ino continues on, her nimble fingers placing the flowers into perfect arrangements. There is a true talent in flowers, and the Yamanaka's really have it._

"_What's your news then?" Now Sakura is curious. What could it be?_

"_I kissed Shikamaru!" The blonde exclaims excitedly. The girl has not gotten over her Sasuke crush, but she is doing what she can to stay on top until he realises how great she is. That's what she tells herself anyway._

_"Really?" The pinkette asks with wide eyes. She didn't even know that Ino liked Shikamaru._

"_I know it seems sudden, but he was there and I was there and he just looked so damned lazy." A guilty look crosses her face. "I couldn't help myself. I just did it!"_

"_And?" Come on, a few more details please._

"_And he kissed me back!" Her hands clap together in excitement. "Really forehead you should try it sometime."_

_Ino would die of laughter if she knew that Sakura is planning on doing just that._

…

_Sakura didn't want to ask Sasuke for her first kiss. It felt too weird, and he will probably say no._

_There are a few other boys who are interested in her, but that is also strange and they would expect more than just a kiss._

_In the end, only one name came to mind._

"_Itachi…" Sakura says almost coyly, hoping to succeed in her mission. Ino can't be the only one who has kissed a boy. Sakura will be so much better than Ino too because Itachi is older, and probably kissed many girls._

"_Hm?" He responds, not looking up from the mission report he is writing diligently._

_Deciding to jump in, the pinkette causes Itachi to mess up a sentence with a very big swipe of ink. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Her curious voice sounds from behind him, on her favourite spot on his bed._

_Coal orbs narrow slightly, and he wonders where she is going with this. "No** Sakura**. Why do you ask?"_

_If he thought she is going to stop there, Itachi is sorely mistaken. "Can I kiss you? I haven't ever kissed a boy before and it sounds like fun." She reasons, heart beating faster than anything._

_Sakura feels the spike in chakra before it disappears once more. Itachi moves so quickly that the pinkette doesn't even see it. Now, he is kneeling before the bed, near the place Sakura has settled herself in her wriggling. The teen is now lying on her stomach staring at Itachi with big green eyes. Does this mean he will?_

_"What did you say?" His deep voice is a little harder than usual. It sends a shiver up Sakura's spine._

_"Kiss me." The girl replies, as confidently as possible. He is her best friend, what's the worst that could happen?_

_Sakura views a spark in Itachi's usually cold orbs before he leans close and captures her lips with his own. The kunoichi doesn't know why her friend has never kissed anyone, because he is very attractive._

_Emerald eyes flutter open a moment, and she realises that deep red sharingan is activated as Itachi glances at her face for a moment. Sakura gasps and their closed mouth kiss becomes a little more. Her tongue touches his lightly, like Ino talked about, and the pinkette mewls in enjoyment._

_Before she can move closer, Itachi pulls away abruptly breathing heavily._

_"That is enough." His curt voice enters her just there consciousness. "A kiss like that is not proper Sakura-chan." Itachi looks truly shaken, though it only shows in his eyes. It has taken many years practice to be able to decipher the non expressions of the Uchiha men._

"_But I liked it." The girl says with a smirk. Are all kisses like that? Or is Itachi just good at everything?_

_The older teen does not reply straight away. Choosing instead to turn back to his work._

_After a moment, Itachi says in his most composed voice, "I did too."_

_Sakura can't wait to tell Ino._

_xxx_

_After the kiss, Sakura doesn't see Itachi for awhile. He is eighteen now and very sought after in terms of missions and clan meetings. She misses her friend very much, but Naruto and Sasuke are there to fill the void._

_They too go on plenty of missions and have many whacky adventures. Sure enough, before Sakura knows it, it has been a year and she has turned 14. Moments with Itachi have been few and far between, but the ones she is granted are really worth it._

_Sasuke and herself have grown closer as well, and it seems that he is starting to notice her value as a team member. A month or so after her fourteenth birthday, the youngest Uchiha asks Sakura on a date. Nostalgia rushes through her and the girl is unable to say no. She is very happy about finally catching Sasuke's eye. Only, the pinkette does not realise that she has already given her heart away._

_Sasuke and Sakura go on various dates when not on missions, and they get to try out lots of different foods. Naruto is surprised by the development, but is genuinely happy. So is Mikoto and the rest of their friends._

_When Itachi finds out at dinner one night, upon returning from a mission, he nods slowly and goes back to his meal. This is not out of the ordinary for the man, but Sakura is certain she can see a foreign look in his deep coloured eyes. The pinkette worries about him for the rest of the night._

_Three weeks of being together and Sasuke finally gets the guts to kiss Sakura. They are walking home from Ichiraku and have just seen Naruto off at the bend. When the compound gates come into sight, Sasuke's hand reaches out and grabs Sakura's catching her off guard._

"_Hey, what's up?" Sakura asks, but does not have to wonder long as she is pulled into a kiss. Their lips meet and it is completely different to her first kiss. It is soft and gentle, and the pinkette's lips quirk as they part for her boyfriend. After a moment or two, when Sasuke has pulled Sakura closer, the girl deepens the kiss with a flick of her tongue. The Uchiha jolts a little, but responds in kind._

_Later that night, Sasuke asks his girlfriend if that was her first kiss. He thinks her very bold for a girl who has never kissed someone before, and he just has to know. His demure Sakura would not be so ready to accept a kiss like **that**._

"_Sakura, are you going to answer me?" Sasuke asks, as they sit in the garden of the Uchiha main house. "Was that your first kiss?"_

_A pink tinge slowly makes it to Sakura's cheeks and she looks away from his penetrating gaze. "No. It was just for practice though." She says honestly, unable to lie to her friend._

"_Who was it with?" Sasuke is not stupid. If Sakura kissed this boy like that, he must mean something to her._

"_It doesn't matter…" Her eyes avoid his narrowed gaze, and her voice is quiet._

_It seems that Sasuke does some rationalising, as he blurts, "Was it Itachi?" He isn't sure if he wants to know._

_Sakura's wide green eyes snap to his onyx and Sasuke has all the answer he needs. Standing up quickly, Sasuke goes to find his Aniki to have a word with him._

_xxx_

_Sakura doesn't know what Sasuke did, because Itachi won't talk to her any more. When he is home, she never sees him and he always has an excuse for her to not be in his room. Naruto and Sasuke are training harder than ever, and life is starting to get a little lonely._

_Sakura and Sasuke made up after the fight, and everything seems to be fine. However, whenever Sakura asks about Itachi, she notices a slight hardening of her boyfriends eyes._

_Team 7 start going on more missions than ever before, and for some reason, they conflict horribly with Itachi's ANBU missions. When ever Team 7 arrive home, Itachi's team is heading out. It is very rare for the three youth to be in the house at the same time any more._

_Sakura has Sasuke though, and it helps to make her feel less lonely. Nevertheless, the pinkette still misses the discussions she would have with Itachi and can't help but dreaming of a time where they can talk again._

_Sasuke and Sakura reach many mile stones, but for some reason the girl can't bring herself to do anything more than a few heated kisses with the spiky haired teen. Ino is happy for Sakura, even if she thinks she has chosen the wrong Uchiha brother._

_On the ninth month of their relationship, everything is well. Sasuke has noticed that Sakura is less talkative than before, and her performance is lacking during training and missions, but she is always attentive when they are together. For now, the fifteen year old Sasuke pushes any worry to the back of his mind. Everything is fine after all._

_Then Itachi comes back from a three month mission and they all happen to be home at the same time. Sakura's heart speeds up when the tall man with long raven hair walks through the front door, still wearing his ANBU gear._

_Unable to help herself, the pinkette launches herself at Itachi with shinobi speed, wrapping him in a big hug._

_"Ita-kun. You're back!" Sakura exclaims, unknowingly taking in his masculine scent._

_Sasuke does not miss the way Itachi's eyes soften, or the big smile on Sakura's face that he has not seen in months and months._

_Itachi's eyes move from the mop of pink hair to the person standing behind her, Sasuke's eyes are narrowed and he is exuding a fearsome aura._

_Needless to say, Sasuke's Aniki softly pushes Sakura away and excuses himself, leaving his pink haired friend crestfallen once more._

_When Itachi's back disappears from the top of the stairs, Sakura's emerald eyes turn to Sasuke. "Come on Sasuke-kun. Let's go get Ichiraku." She tells her boyfriend in a softer tone than before._

_That evening Sasuke and Sakura have a lovely night. He holds her hand and they kiss in abundance. He has never kissed her so fiercely before, like he is trying to remember everything._

_They hold hands and stare at the moon from their favourite bench. Sakura doesn't know that Sasuke has something on his mind._

"_Sakura. We need to talk." The raven haired teen says softly, almost regretting his words._

_"What is it Sasuke?" The pinkette asks, still staring up at the sky. She looks peaceful and Sasuke feels even worse._

_Letting go of her hand, he stands and walks a few paces ahead. He can't look at her right now._

"We have to break up." Sasuke says, so low she can just hear him.

"_Wh-what?" Emerald eyes begin to water with fresh tears. This can't be happening._

"_We need to break up Sakura." The Uchiha tries again, words stronger this time. Still, he doesn't look at her._

_There is a pause, and Sasuke is sure he can hear her sniffle. "Why?" She finally asks, feeling like her heart will shatter at any moment._

"_We just have to. Okay?" The girl can't see that this is hurting him as much as it is her…It is probably worse._

"_But I love you Sasuke-kun. I love you so much!" Sakura can't help but hollar into the night. It isn't supposed to be like this._

_"That might be true Sakura…but you love Itachi more." Sasuke's voice almost breaks. **Almost.**_

"_Love Itachi? That's ridiculous! Onegai. Don't do this Sasuke-kun." Sakura pleads, and it takes everything for him not to give in._

"_You might not see it now, but you love my Onii-san. I don't know when it happened, because I only noticed recently." He finally turns to gaze at her with hurt onyx eyes. "I can't be your place holder Sakura."_

_Stepping forward, Sasuke takes Sakura's face into his hands. Cupping her cheeks gently, and kisses her with so much fervour. It is soft and hard all at once with lips parting and tongues and clash of teeth. Sakura knows what this is…This is goodbye._

_When he pulls away, their foreheads rest against each other and Sakura is crying heavily now. "You deserve to be happy and so do I." Sasuke whispers. "I just thought that it was you that could do that for me, I can't do that for you though. I saw how sad you were without him."_

_Then he turns and begins to walk away. He just needs some time alone, away from everything. There is a lake just on the outskirts of Konoha that no one knows he goes to. He needs to get there and fast._

_Sakura's tears are wetting her clothes now, and she can barely see. "I love you Sasuke-kun. Please don't leave me!" Sasuke stops in his tracks, it is hurting both of them too much._

_Sakura can't even see her own feelings. No one has ever made Sasuke feel anything, until her. The pink haired annoyance taught him how to feel, and now it's time for her to teach Itachi…but Sasuke has the feeling that Sakura has already done that._

_He needs to get away now, or he will turn back around and never leave. They will be together and she will be unhappy, and he will feel unwanted, and they will resent each other for eternity._

_She can't follow him, or he will let her claim him._

_Flickering behind Sakura with shinobi speed and grace, Sasuke whispers, "Arigato Sakura. For everything."_

_Sakura doesn't see the tear streak down Sasuke's face, as blackness consumes her world._

_xxx_

_The pinkette eyes do not flutter open until much later, when the scent of the forest permeates her nostrils. That familiar masculine scent that makes her feel warm and safe, is all around. The fifteen year old feels like her heart has been ripped out, but at the same time, Sakura feels like she is home._

_Emerald gaze up at the man who is carrying her._

_"Where is Sasuke?" Her voice rasps, and the nineteen year old shakes his head slowly._

"_He just needs some time Sakura. Rest." His voice rumbles, and she can feel it in his firm chest._

_As Sakura's eyes slide shut once more, she whispers, "I missed you Ita-kun."_

Sakura jolts up in bed, covered in a cold sweat with tears covering her cheeks. Itachi is there by her side wearing an expression of knowing.

"Oh Itachi-kun. I had the worst dream." Sakura whimpers, allowing fresh tears to fall.

"I know Sakura." Itachi's soft voice calms her a little, as the woman moves into his grasp.

Itachi holds Sakura while she cries, and for the first time since arriving in this world, the girl feels like this is where she is meant to be.

She will find out later that Itachi experienced a very similar dream, from his own point of view.  
Despite the hurt, both shinobi found out some valuable information in their sleep.

Rubbing small circles on the small of Sakura's back, Itachi allows his sharingan bright eyes to close for just a moment.

They wake up in the same position hours later.

xxx


	10. Closure

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**CLOSURE**

_Itachi's clan shirt is covered with tears and Sakura's heart ache, as the man holds his broken cherry blossom silently._

_It has been an hour since they returned home, and it is the most time that he has spent with Sakura since Sasuke began his affiliation with her. Sasuke has not come back from hiding yet. He will do so when he is ready._

_If Sakura's state is any indication, then his Otouto cannot be in a good way._

_Guilt makes its way into Itachi's heart and mind then. He is the reason they parted, despite there being love between the two. That's right, Itachi knows that Sakura loves his little brother, and he her. Though, from what he heard tonight, it seems that there is also another tucked away inside Sakura's heart…Him._

_When Itachi left the house to get some air, it was to get away from everything. Try and forget the joy he felt when Sakura launched herself into his arms. Because the bath he previously had, did not eradicate the scent of the girl he must forget._

_How he moved from strolling down the empty cobblestone streets, near Konoha's entrance, to eaves dropping on a very private conversation, Itachi will never know._

_One minute he was walking along, and the next he found himself leaping to the nearest tree branch silently._

_There, he witnessed the most heart breaking scene, and is quite regretful for it. Perhaps, if he did not see everything, then he would not feel so guilty about loving Sakura._

_Nevertheless, he cannot help it. Itachi has always loved her, and now it seems that his younger brother acknowledges this._

_Sometimes, Itachi wonders if Sasuke would have noticed Sakura if he didn't give her that pep talk that very first day. Would she still be that 'annoying' girl Sasuke used to complain about at dinner as a youth._

_Itachi likes to think that his brother would not have noticed her and that somewhere along the line, Sakura would have found him again, and not Sasuke. The young man knows this is a trivial train of thought. Something tells him, that no matter how 'annoying' Sakura is to Sasuke, she will always have a piece of him, and he her._

_It is a bitter pill to swallow, and Itachi can't help but think that he is selfish for wishing for Sakura to be only his. His Otouto is outside hurting because of Sakura's supposed love for him, when she could be with Sasuke with life no different to before._

_Only, that is a lie. From what he heard, it seems that Sakura has been unhappy for quite some time, despite the love she feels for the younger Uchiha._

_It is certainly a predicament, that is sure to work itself out in due time._

_For now, Itachi will be content to hold Sakura. He will allow her to cry away the hurt, over his Otouto, while he strokes her hair softly. The young man will let the pinkette weep until there are no more tears to cry. Once Sakura has dealt with the break up in her own time, Itachi will be here for her.  
He will never force his affections on her. She must know how he feels. Itachi is sure a day will come that Sakura will be ready to accept him openly, without regret or guilt._

_The silent shinobi will wait until then, and pray that it comes soon._

_That night, Itachi falls into a light slumber. It is the best sleep he has had in a long time, and it is all because of the girl laying within his grasp._

_Neither Sakura nor Itachi are awake when Sasuke arrives home early into the morning. Itachi is unaware, but his younger brother is currently making some decisions of his own._

_When morning comes, Sakura is still out cold. It makes sense considering the way her body shuddered with brokenness the night before. It seems that the pink haired angel has cried herself to exhaustion._

_Getting up slowly, as not to wake the slumbering kunoichi. Itachi slides open his bedroom door, ready to take on the day._

_When he glances to his left, the ANBU operative comes face to face with Sasuke. Itachi certainly did not anticipate seeing his Otouto so abruptly, but assumes that Sasuke slept a little later because of the events the previous evening._

_The moment spans on for longer than normal, and the older man cannot tell what his brother is thinking, as coal orbs mirror each other perfectly._

_There is no malice or anger in their stares, only acceptance._

_Then, Sasuke inhales a large amount of air, remembering to breath again._

"_Aniki." The raven haired youth greets tonelessly._

_Itachi notices the way his Otouto's eyes steel a little, "Sasuke." He replies, just as monotonously._

_With a nod of each man, Itachi heads into the wash room and Sasuke to his training._

_xxx_

_The low set dining table is used only when Uchiha Fugaku is in attendance at dinner. All family meals are expected to be held in a formal setting, for the Uchiha head is a very strict man that follows all traditional protocol._

_Dinner smells amazing, and is already placed in front of each person. Itachi's mother is an amazing house wife, tending to the needs of her fussy husband like an absolute professional. It would seem that Uchiha Mikoto has been trained exceptionally, and the eldest Uchiha son knows that Sakura has the same skills within her. Taught by his mother of course._

_Dismissing the thought of marrying Sakura, again, the man eats his food in silence just like any other family meal with his Chichi ue._

_Surprisingly, as Sakura and Sasuke sit across from each other, there is no tension. The heir notes that there is something in the air, but it is not malicious, nor is it overly sad._

_It has been a week since the break up and this is the first time the pinkette has seen Sasuke in that time. Itachi would know, considering he is on ANBU leave and Sakura has not left his side._

_He hopes that the two of them will reconcile soon, because avoidance is not healthy._

_Itachi does not know for sure, but he thought he heard his Otouto request his Okaa-san permission for a leave of absence from his familial duties. He is in fact right, and will find out soon enough._

_Sasuke felt that his beloved Haha ue needed to know the truth about the relationship breakdown between himself and Sakura._

_Neither Itachi or Sakura heard the youngest Uchiha son admit to his mother, that he loves Sakura very much. They do not know that he also told her of Sakura's love for Itachi and his suspicions that his Aniki feels exactly the same way. Yes, Sasuke loves Sakura, but not the way Itachi can love her. He told his mother a little downcast, and allowed Mikoto to hug him as she did when he was little. Sasuke informed her of his plans, and the need for time, to get over the sting of the lost relationship. He loves Sakura, definitely, but it is not the same desperate kind that the pinkette obviously feels for the older male._

_Sasuke clears his throat, gaining the attention of the table. Then, without looking upward, he says "As you may be aware Chichi ue. I have requested a time of absence for training purposes, with sennin Orochimaru. Sakura is training beneath Tsunade hime and Naruto will be leaving with Jiraiya very soon to start his own training." He pauses, gazing up at his father. "Will you grant my request Otou-san?"_

_Sasuke does not see the way Sakura's chop sticks fail her, but Itachi does from the corner of his eye. Silently, the Uchiha heir places his hand upon her knee inconspicuously._

"_I will grant your request Sasuke. The sennin of Konoha are the pride and joy of our nation, and you will show respect to your new master." Fugaku replies, after thinking on it a moment. He has had all week to mull this over, and can see no harm coming from the endeavour. Orochimaru is one of the famous sennin, and is coincidentally one of the strongest shinobi in the village. There was a time, in the past, that he could have taken a different road. Thankfully, the peace surrounding Konoha spread through many people, including those troubled souls._

"_Naruto will be leaving in a day or two, and I believe Sakura's training is about to move to the next level. The Hokage suggested that I take this path in the interests of Konoha gaining the next generation of sennin." Mikoto praises the young ones talents and says that she is proud of all of them. Sasuke nods in reply, a small smile playing on his lips at the compliment._

"_When will you be leaving?" Sakura manages to ask. Itachi does not move his hand off her knee, he understands her pain._

_Sasuke replies, unable to look at his now ex girlfriend. "Dawn."_

_Sakura nods slowly, taking in the information silently. Then after a moment or two of thoughtful silence, the pink haired kunoichi rises slowly from her seat._

"_If you would excuse me, I'm not feeling very well. Gomen nasai." The girl bows her head in apology, and Mikoto smiles in gentle understanding._

_Itachi watches as Sakura makes her way up the stairs and out of sight. Sasuke looks downtrodden but does not look up from his meal. There is nothing he can do to help, both Uchiha brothers know that._

_Itachi does not say anything when he hears Sakura approach Sasuke early into the morning. The older Uchiha knows that she needs to say goodbye, and he has accepted that her heart holds both of them within it._

The second time the man wakes, it is day time. It is no surprise that he has overslept, with the memories resurfacing during the middle of the night.

Itachi did not expect Sakura to walk to his room when they returned from Ichiraku, though it warms him to see her lying upon his sheets. He assumes that the woman acted upon instinct and went to the place she spends most time in.

When they returned to the compound the previous night, Itachi and Sakura did not feel like talking. They sat in melancholy silence until the pinkette dozed off, with Itachi soon to follow.

When he did fall asleep, the man found that he was plagued by memories of the past. From what Sakura told him, through her bought of tears, they were very similar to her own memories.

Itachi remembers meeting Sakura for the first time, his first and only kiss, the first time Sakura broke his heart unknowingly by being with his brother, the night Sasuke warned him to keep his distance, the feeling of seeing Sakura again after months of separation (before it was ripped away by Sasuke's watchful eyes.), seeing the break up with his own eyes, carrying Sakura home that night and everything in between.

Moving slowly and carefully, Itachi decides to wash up and see to breakfast. Sakura will wake soon enough and will need adequate sustenance.

xxx

_The door to Sasuke's room slides open cautiously as Sakura evaluates the scene. Just a week ago, was Sakura lying upon the bed a meter away, laughing and being held. Now, to do such things would be crossing a boundary. The thought really does hurt. Does Sasuke think of things like this?_

_Near the cupboard, is Sasuke. The pinkette doesn't know how she knew he would be awake, but he is. Upon the bed is his weapons pouch and all other related items. It seems that he is choosing his clothing now._

"_Sakura." His voice sounds pained by her appearance, though he doesn't look away from her._

_Sasuke watches her emerald eyes shine with emotion, as she steps past the threshold of his door._

_He should tell her to leave, the girl knows it too. Sakura is greedy for wanting to steal one more moment, before everything goes back to the way it was…before._

"_I'll miss you Sasuke-kun." The pinkette finally says, and tears gather at the edges of her eyes._

_The man sighs heavily, not bothering to hide his emotions in front of her. Sakura doesn't know what he is thinking, and wonders if it would hurt her to know his thoughts?_

_Then he replies, "I feel the same." It is simple and toneless, but the girl swears she can see emotion coming off him in waves._

"_I'm not running away from you." Sasuke moves on to say. "I won't lie that the timing does benefit the both of us, but this is what is best. For us as friends and my training."_

_Sakura doesn't know how to respond. She knows that he is right. That it would be cruel for him to sit by and watch her relationship with Itachi blossom. Sasuke was right in saying that she loves his brother. It almost hurts the pinkette to think about how long she has felt this way._

_Just last week, Sakura was living in perfect denial. Unable to see how unhappy she was without Itachi. Though, after crying against him for hours and being in his space once more, the girl knew she couldn't lie to herself any more._

_It hurts Sakura right now, to see Sasuke like this. To feel heartache of her own as well. She can't even imagine what it would feel like if Itachi broke her heart like that. Could Sakura go on living?_

"_You need time to be with Itachi, Sakura." Sasuke cuts through her thoughts. "And I need time to come to terms with it." His pack is buttoned up and shut securely. Everything is ready._

"_When I come home, stronger and better…Will I still have my best friend?" His words are cautious, and Sakura isn't sure what he is afraid of._

"_You will. I will always be here." The pinkette smiles at the bitter sweet moment, willing herself not to cry. Despite everything, this feels right._

_He nods in understanding, turning to his items upon the bed. "Good." Sasuke says. It is almost time to leave._

_When he attaches his pouch and slings the bag over his left shoulder, Sakura heaves in a large breath. What will a whole year without Sasuke be like?_

"_I love you Sasuke." She admits, closing the distance between them with a hug. Her arms weave around his middle and Sasuke falls into the embrace naturally._

"_I love you too." He says, breathing the scent of Sakura. "This is going to hurt for awhile, isn't it?" They both know the answer._

"_I think so." The woman regretfully replies._

"_I'm chasing my dreams because of you, Sakura. You do the same, okay? Don't hold back." It is one of the most heart felt things the young Uchiha has ever said to her. "Learn to be happy and so will I."_

_Sakura nods shakily as a tear streaks down her cheek. While he is gone, they will both let go of each other, but the love will always linger._

"_I'll miss you." The sad girl repeats once more._

"_Aa." His deep onyx hold agreement, and she can see he wants to kiss her, but refrains. Pulling the strap of his nap sack closer on his shoulder, Sasuke steps out of her hold and walks toward the door. Sliding the shoji screen open, Sakura's best friend and one time love exits with a brief glance over his shoulder. The woman knows what he means, 'I'll miss you too.'_

_Sakura sits down on Sasuke's bed and stares at the open door. For some reason, the tears do not come._

_When Sasuke returns twelve months later, Sakura has become the second best medic in all of fire country. Naruto is back and learning how to control the Kyuubi properly. The pink haired kunoichi is also secretly engaged to his Aniki._

_Sakura doesn't know for sure, but she senses that Sasuke is actually okay with this development._

_Now that the teens are home, better and stronger, everything goes back to normal._

_Team 7 is together, just as they should be._

_There will always be a slight electricity between the youngest Uchiha and Sakura, but they have both accepted it. They are happier as friends._

Sun light streams through the window as viridian orbs open blearily. Itachi did not tell her that regaining this many memories would be so tiring. The pinkette can't help but wonder, why now?

Itachi told her the previous night that acceptance played a big part of remembering. Oddly enough, Sakura is okay with letting Sasuke go.

Despite her memories hitting her directly in the face, quite abruptly, the kunoichi feels quite good.

For some reason, the guilt from the previous night is gone and Sakura is ready to have a positive day. Of course, apologising to Sasuke for her behaviour is at the top of her list.

As Sakura rises from Itachi's bed, to get ready for what is to come, she does not realise that her thoughts do not stray to her previous time. The memories are there, in the back of her mind…Slowly becoming a dream.

xxx


	11. Begin Again

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**BEGIN AGAIN**

**Last time -**

As Sakura rises from Itachi's bed, to get ready for what is to come, she does not realise that her thoughts do not stray to her previous time. The memories are there, in the back of her mind…Slowly becoming a dream.

xxx

Light shines in through an open window on the south side of the Uchiha Main house. The soft rays of flittering glow, bounce off the light coloured walls of Sakura's bedroom. Early morning has now passed, and the sunlight is starting to grow hotter and harsher. Thankfully, Konoha is never without a lovely breeze to take away the sting of heat.

When the pink haired medic awoke upon Itachi's bed not long ago, Sakura was very tired. However, a shower has brightened up the woman immeasurably and prepared her for the day to come. There are a few things on her list to do today. The pinkette thinks, as she combs through her wet locks at a steady pace. Sakura's rosy cheeked complexion stares back at her in the mirror, with a small smile donning her heart shaped face. The vanity that the girl sits before looks very old and expensive, and was a gift from Mikoto-kaa many years ago. The little stool is carved of a deep red wood and covered with an Uchiwa fan cushion, for comfort as she primps. If Sakura recalls correctly, the lady of the house has something similar in the main bedroom. In any case, it is a blessing to have such beautiful items. Placing the comb down, the woman pulls out a hair tie and secures the tresses in a loose bun. There may not be work for another five days, but Sakura wants to make the most of it. There is a lot of information about herself that the pinkette has not been able to remember. Questions about her medical training continuously rush through her mind, only to be replaced by thoughts of the Uchiha boys.

'No more.' Sakura thinks resolutely, resting her fist upon the vanity a little harder than intended. Luckily, the table shakes only minutely, causing the jewellery hanging upon the mirror to jingle softly and glint in the light.

Yes. If Tsunade shishou is her mentor, then Sakura must find out what relationship they share. The girl would also like to see where she is in terms of her medical training. Kami, she hopes that her skill level has not decreased with healing. Sakura knows that her physical strength and endurance has been heightened, by the way her chakra flows through her form, like a strong continuous wave of tranquil power. Secretly, it makes the girl happy that she has had the support needed to thrive in all areas, and wonders if it is Itachi's influence. Every moment Sakura spends in this time, it feels more right. The medic is really starting to believe that it was supposed to be this way all along, and that their first time was merely a failed trial run. It is no doubt that her parents death is a great loss, but a price needed to be paid for such a drastic change. If giving her boys a shot at a family means losing her own, the pinkette can live with that. Sakura only hopes that if Itachi remembers (and she is sure he does), that he does not feel responsible for their passing. Kami may give life, and Kami can take it away. What's done is done and the happy memories of the previous time space will never leave her. Sakura is just pleased that she gave her Okaa-san and Otou-san a proper goodbye before going to war. It was teary and emotional, but that is a memory that will never leave her. It still hurts to think she will never see them again. However, that is a possibility for all shinobi every time they accept a mission. Sakura just didn't think that she would be the one to survive.

"Are you proud, Okaa-san?" Sakura whispers to the photo of Haruno Mebuki sitting on the left of the varnished table. "I'm proud of you, and what you did." She finishes. Although she will never be able to know the complete events of their death, it is enough knowing they died with dignity as heroes of the Leaf. Just as Sakura might one day, as hard as it is to think of. As ninja, they must accept things like this and live life to the fullest.

Deciding against any make up, the girl stands up and traipses over to her closet. Inside, are many sets of clothes that don the Uchiha symbol. Sakura didn't notice it before, but even her normal training gear has a small Uchiwa fan on the back collar of her red vest. Pulling on her standard outfit, the pinkette can't help but feel warmth at how accepted she is. When Mikoto-kaa brought her home that day, the Uchiha's really did become her family. The crazy thing is…It doesn't even seem that crazy any more.

A spike of chakra from down the hall alerts the woman as her shoji screen slides open. Deciding to check it out before brunch, Sakura makes her way toward Sasuke's room. Hopefully he isn't avoiding her, because she has a few things to say to her friend.

Reaching the familiar door, just past the wash room, Sakura heaves in a long breath and prepares herself for a negative onslaught. Yesterday, she acted woefully toward Sasuke and as his friend, amends need to be made. If her hunch is correct then she doesn't spend as much time with Sasuke in this time as a good friend should. Whether that is her doing, or his, the pinkette doesn't know.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura greets cautiously, sliding open the door when she hears his usual – 'Hn.'

Raven hair comes into view, as small droplets of sweat cascade down his semi naked form. It seems that Sasuke has just come back from an extremely gruelling training session, and Sakura can't help but wonder if his pent up anger is all because of her. For a moment, they gaze at each other, before her friend goes back to grabbing a towel and looking toward his drawers.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. I don't know what came over me…" Sakura says softly, trying very hard not to look away from his penetrating gaze.

After a long pause, Sasuke nods curtly. "It is fine. I understand why you lashed out. We haven't spent time with each other in a long time. I just assumed that you were fine with Itachi, I didn't realise that you needed me there." His eyes drop to the items in his grasp, not feeling completely comfortable with notions of the heart. Sasuke has never felt the need to hide his feelings from Sakura, he just doesn't know how to act now. It is no surprise that she called him out on his distance sooner or later. Lucky for Sakura, her friend is unaware of the real reason for their disagreement yesterday.

"Really?" The woman asks, surprised by his answer.

"Aa. I know you asked why it didn't work out between us, and we both know why. But I realised later that you were upset about something completely different. You always do that…Get angry at me for something unrelated. When we were kids it drove me crazy." Sakura nods at this new information. With the way he is talking, she does sound bonkers.

"I will always need you Sasuke-kun. You asked me a long time ago if you would still have your best friend. Do you remember?" The pinkette is thankful for her resurfaced memories.

"Hn."

"Do I still have mine?" Sakura questions, emerald imploring him for an answer.

Without thought, Sasuke nods slowly a small smirk covers his face.  
"I know you like to hug out this girlie shit, but I don't think Itachi would appreciate you smelling of me all day." The Uchiha jokes, reaching out to grasp Sakura's shoulder gently.

"So…Everything is okay?" The girl is confused, this was much too easy.

"Aa." His hold loosens and he motions for her to follow him to the hall, with a wave of his hand.

As Sasuke disappears into the wash-room, and Sakura toward the kitchen, the pinkette can't help but smile at the encounter. Memories with the previous Sasuke make the girls heart flutter and are fond…Until the bad moments. The Uchiha to be is now realising that she cherishes her time with this Sasuke even more, because this man is her true friend and equal.

When Sakura enters the kitchen, Itachi is no where in sight. However, her favourite flavour onigiri sit on a plate in the fridge ready for her to devour. Sitting down, the pinkette beams down at the food in front of her. It doesn't matter where Itachi is for the moment, because these rice balls taste full of love. Soon, Sakura will test her medical abilities and then perhaps find her friend.

xxx

The spot where Itachi sits, upon the roof, is obscured by the shadow of a very large tree. The Uchiha heir retreated here for a breather, after making Sakura a proper breakfast. It is a nuisance, but that woman always forgets to eat…and she is a medic. She should know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day!

Sighing lightly at such trivial thoughts. Itachi can't wrap his head around all these new emotions playing up inside of him. When they first arrived in this time space, the Uchiha saw a slight change in his emotional frame work, but now he seems to be altered considerably. It makes sense, with the difference in life style and experiences. However, it does not stop Itachi from being baffled at the array of emotions Sakura is able to stir within him. It makes him wonder, does she feel the same things?

Despite these changes, this place already feels like home and the man finds that he doesn't really care about his altered reactions. Itachi has always been a very perceptive person capable of empathy, but he never thought that his heart could ache as much as it did when Sakura cried within his grasp. When he remembered her parents death and how hard it was for her, Itachi wanted to help her. Now, he isn't certain if he is to blame for their passing. If they did not come to this world, then the Haruno's would be alive. However, thousands upon thousands would also be dead, including himself and possibly even Sakura down the line. Either way, there is nothing that can be done, and the positive changes rationally out weigh the negative aspects. Still, it would be best to apologise for the event and make sure she has accepted the circumstances; Even if they have grieved over this once before, when they were children. It is confusing to say the least, taking into account that the previous world technically didn't occur, with the rules of this time. Still, it does not remove their memories and as much as Itachi would like to forget, he is sure Sakura will want to hold onto her old life as long as possible.

For him, the happy memories are here. With her and his family, away from coup de tats and the culling of loved ones. When Itachi closes his eyes, he no longer sees the faces of his dead family. Instead, the picture of Sakura graces his vision and stirs a warmth inside his chest. It is obviously caring and foregrounds how solid their relationship really is…but is it love?

When they arrived, Itachi was very prepared to give Sakura to his Otouto and live a peaceful life. Now, the very thought makes his chest tighten and stomach wrench. He feels apologetic about Sasuke and the events that tore him away from Sakura, yet the notion of losing his cherry blossom is almost physically painful for the Uchiha heir. In simple terms, thinking of losing Sakura makes Itachi far and beyond sad…He would be lost.

Resting on his elbows behind him, the thoughtful man stretches his legs out before letting them rest in an arch against the tiled roof. Sighing heavily, Itachi wills all of the thoughts away and breathes in the lovely fresh air. The breeze pushes ebony hair easily, making his bangs sway in front of his eyes. When he removes the sight obscuring tendrils, Itachi is no longer alone.

"Otouto." The man greets lazily, gazing back up at the blue sky.

"Gomen." Sasuke replies, preparing to leap down the side of the house. He did not expect his Aniki to be up here, especially during the day. Usually Itachi is off doing training or spending time with Sakura, if he isn't over working himself.

"Iie. Sit, Sasuke." The soft tone breaks through the semi awkward silence, making the younger Uchiha feel instantly comfortable. His Onii-san has always had that affect on him.

Taking a place beside Itachi, Sasuke looks up to the sky above. It is bright out, but as it is nearing late afternoon, the sun is not so harsh. For a good five minutes, the Uchiha brothers sit contentedly without sound. Itachi does not think about anything in particular. Instead, his mind is finally blank. Sasuke on the other hand, can't stop thinking about Ichiraku and how he blamed his Onii-san for losing Sakura. It was no ones fault though, it is all just a part of growing up.

"Nii-san." The teen says softly, gaining Itachi's attention. The older man quirks his head to the side, but does not move. "I want to apologise for yesterday. I don't blame you for anything that happened." Sasuke states matter of factly. All the unsaid words hang in the air, but Itachi understands what his younger brother is trying to say. Uchiha's have an uncanny ability of reading words that are not spoken and can often rely on the power of a gaze.

"It is quite alright Otouto. I understand that it must have been hard to be the focus of such an event. I hope you and Sakura have had words." Itachi replies, in that toneless way of his.

"We have."

"Aa."

A brief pause follows, before Sasuke speaks up once more.

"Gomen, Itachi-nii. I accept you and Sakura, truly." This isn't easy for Sasuke, but he has seen his brother and Sakura interact since returning from his year long training. The way they respond to each other is incredible, and natural. It reminds him of a dance performed in perfect harmony, or a simultaneous kata. "I don't think I understood what it means to be in love with someone. I love Sakura, just as Naruto does and I also liked her very much…but it isn't what the two of you have. You have nothing to fear Nii-san. Sakura and I are meant to be friends." Sasuke sighs a little, he hates doing this much talking, but with Itachi it is necessary. "Maybe in another world we could have been something, but not here…I will be happy to see you marry."

A wry smile forms upon Itachi's lips at the his Otouto's words. Gazing back up to the sky, the conversation is over for now as Itachi thinks, 'You couldn't be more right brother.'

A bird flies past with a flutter of green and brown, and a particularly heavy breeze pushes through the area, cooling their skin and making leaves fall from the trees.

Upon impulse, the eldest Uchiha says, "Sasuke. Be my best man."

It is a rare occasion to see two Uchiha men smile at the same time. It is a shame that no one is there to see it.

xxx

The sun is starting to go down when Itachi sees Sakura again. The pink haired angel is sitting upon her bed, with text books sprawled all over the mattress. If he is assuming correctly (and Itachi is never wrong), his fiancé has been sitting in that same position for many hours.

Deciding to make himself known, the Uchiha releases his chakra in a calm wave as to not cause her distress. When her viridian orbs lift from the biggest book of them all, that smile he loves to see appears upon her soft face. Sakura is wearing her regular training clothes and a pair of no nonsense reading glasses. As far as Itachi is aware, the girls sight is not lacking, but reading can be quite gruelling for her. Only because she chooses not to research in moderation. It is expected though, considering Sakura has always been an all or nothing kind of girl.

"Hey." Her soft voice enters the room and breaks the surface of Itachi's cool façade. Unable to help himself, his lips quirk upward in a small smile.

"Hey." He replies in kind, mimicking her choice of words. There is a sort of nervousness in the air, even if it does not come across as awkward. Is it because Sakura is acknowledging him as a romantic interest?

"I'm sorry about last night Itachi." Sakura closes the book and places the reading spectacles upon her side table. Climbing off the plush mattress, the woman moves to stand before him, about a foot away.

"Don't be." His gentle reply of authority makes Sakura feel better about everything. He has the power to make her feel so many things, and he doesn't even know it. "Much has happened since we arrived, Sakura. It is rational that your feelings accumulated to create such a reaction. You do not have to be embarrassed, you know I do not think you weak."

"I know…" The pinkette replies, gazing downward at her fidgeting fingers. Why does her stomach feel so funny? Then, Sakura realises that she has not spoken to Itachi since last night. He seemed fine after Ichiraku, but for some reason she doesn't want him to feel like he is responsible for her relationship breakdown with Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" Sakura finds herself asking, stepping a little closer before pulling herself backward. Why won't her body listen to her rational mind?

Itachi does not flinch at her movement, nor does he seem surprised by her words. "That is a question that I should be asking you, _Sakura_." His coal orbs gaze down upon her, and Sakura feels like she will melt into the floor. His expression is as stoic as always, but the flicker of emotion in his usually cool depths is noticeable.

Giving her friend a pointed look, the pinkette replies. "I wasn't the only one to remember things, nor was I blamed by my own brother for something that should be my fault…You aren't to blame." Sakura's voice becomes soft, not sure if their relationship is a safe topic to journey down.

"I have spoken with Sasuke, and you are correct about my memories." Itachi begins, not looking away from Sakura's trapped gaze. "However, I have regained my family when you have lost yours. It seems that your loss has been great. I would not hold it against you if you were angry with me." The woman swears she can hear a hint of remorse in his monotonous reply, and the urge to reach out and grab his hand grows intensely.

"No! Ita-kun." Sakura falters, "I mean, Itachi. I know that everything has happened so suddenly, but it's all in the past…Really." Unable to help herself, the girl reaches for his hand and Itachi does not struggle. "I feel like fate gave me more time with my parents than I was supposed to have."

This thought had not occurred to the Uchiha heir before. Perhaps, Sakura is thinking of this time altering business more than he considered. Itachi ignores the warming feeling that her pet name creates. It is merely a slip up on Sakura's part, but it seems that his subconscious has longed for the affection of her words and the soft hand in his.

"How so?" Itachi asks, referring to her last statement.

Sakura sighs, letting go of his palm slowly. Their fingers graze before the girl moves a respectable distance from the man.

"Well…It may sound ridiculous. I thought that maybe, we were meant to be sent here, all along. The loss of my ryoshin still hurts, but I have two sets of fond memories that I wouldn't trade in for the world." Sakura takes in a breath looking away from Itachi's intense stare. Unknowingly, a blush rises to her ivory cheeks. "Besides, I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable…but I feel like you are my family."

This takes Itachi off guard but he replies instantaneously. "It doesn't." The Uchiha doesn't elaborate, or agree with her affections outright, but the pinkette can see his mirrored feelings in his dark eyes. As he continues to view her, Sakura's blush grows tenfold.

"Sakura…" Itachi pauses, as the girl gazes up at him expectantly.

There is an air of finality to his words that comforts the woman. "Your parents…Gomen nasai."

"I know Itachi." Sakura replies, giving him a grateful look before moving over to her bed. Itachi doesn't see it in her stance, but if the girl didn't step away, she would have wrapped him in her arms. Willing the intense unwarranted feelings away, Sakura offers for them to get some dinner on the main street, grabbing her purse from a hook on the wall. Itachi only nods in agreement, and steps into the hallway.

When the couple leave, both pretend to be oblivious to the electricity running through the empty space between them. Inwardly, Itachi and Sakura have to physically stop themselves from stepping closer to the other. As the streets outside the compound come into view, the warmth in the center of Sakura's belly feels like it will explode, and her fingers tingle horrible.

'This is Ita-kun. You're best friend.' Her thoughts reason with her softly, egging her on. Sakura can't believe it! Not only is her body betraying her, so is her head! Sighing softly, Sakura moves closer to Itachi and links her arm through his. It is a far cry from holding his hand, but the woman doesn't feel like having her head bitten off. The man stiffens under her touch, but does not pull away. They walk like this for a couple of blocks, until they reach the more populated areas of Konoha where Itachi's favourite restaurant is situated. Then, Sakura regretfully pulls away. She knows that Itachi has always been a private person, but it doesn't stop the tips of her fingers from itching to link hands with his.

The woman isn't sure where her current knowledge of Itachi's likes and dislikes is coming from, since she has not yet remembered these things completely. The only explanation that makes sense is that her memories are starting to weave through her normal consciousness.

This is definitely progress, but is put to the background as a feminine voice enters her ears.

"Hello Itachi-sama, Sakura-sama! How are you this evening?" A lovely aged woman asks from behind the counter. It seems that Itachi has steered the thoughtful pinkette to the exact place Sakura was aiming for. "It is a lovely night for dinner outdoors. Shall I prepare your regular table for two?"

"That would be suitable." Itachi replies, and Sakura realises how close she is standing to the male, as his scent enters her nostrils to weave with the smell of all different foods.

Gazing at her surroundings as a waiter directs the two shinobi to their seats, Sakura sees many couples every where. Outside in the main area of the restaurant district, strolling down the dusty road, are men and women holding hands. The people inside are engaged in quiet conversations with their partners as well, and look very intimate.

"Here you are Uchiha-sama, Haruno-sama." The man motions toward a small table in front of them, that is away from many of the other patrons. Compared to everyone else, this section is secluded.

Turning her green gaze to Itachi, Sakura does not miss the amused quirk of his lips at the situation. It seems that he has realised as well, and it is much too late to turn around and go home.

Yes. By the looks of it, Haruno Sakura is on a date…with Uchiha Itachi.

"Shall I fetch your regular beverages?" The waiter asks politely, and the woman feels as if she might feint.

Itachi smirks now, and Sakura is unable to tell what is going through his closed off mind.

"That is agreeable." His deep lilting tenor replies, and for some reason the woman feels a tingle up her spine.

Then Itachi's onyx gaze falls upon her and he says, "Shall we?"

_Oh shit…_

xxx


	12. Moments and Information

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**MOMENTS & INFORMATION**

**Last Time -**

Turning her green gaze to Itachi, Sakura does not miss the amused quirk of his lips at the situation. It seems that he has realised as well, and it is much too late to turn around and go home.

Yes. By the looks of it, Haruno Sakura is on a date…with Uchiha Itachi.

"Shall I fetch your regular beverages?" The waiter asks politely, and the woman feels as if she might feint.

Itachi smirks now, and Sakura is unable to tell what is going through his closed off mind.

"That is agreeable." His deep lilting tenor replies, and for some reason the woman feels a tingle up her spine.

Then Itachi's onyx gaze falls upon her and he says, "Shall we?"

_Oh shit…_

xxx  
It turns out, that this whole date thing is not so bad for Sakura. Despite the secluded atmosphere, as well as the back ground music filtering through from the main area, this is not absolutely disastrous. The air is clear and humble and there is not a skerrick of awkwardness between the two shinobi, who are supposedly engaged. Granted, upon coming to this world and discovering that she is the one to marry _the _Uchiha Itachi, Sakura wanted to run for the hills. Now, not even a full week later, the pink haired woman is starting to grow quite smitten with the idea. Of course, the regained memories of the man across from her, really do help define the strange fuzziness of her chest at the mere sight of him. Before, it made Sakura annoyed and a little bit uncomfortable around him. Thankfully, this is no longer the case. Needless to say, Haruno Sakura has surmised that a whole lot of new obstacles will be coming her way soon. Obstacles that she never dreamed could have ever been possible.

"Did you enjoy your meal Sakura?" Itachi asks politely, taking a sip of his wine. At times like this, Sakura wishes for sake, but establishments such as these are a little more snazzy. Still, the wine helps loosen the nerves.

"Hai. It was lovely. How did you know to order it?" The pinkette replies curiously. They have just completed their main meal and are enjoying a breather before departing. Perhaps, dessert might even be on the cards.

Itachi's lips quirk on one side just noticeably. He is leaning back in his chair with a relaxed look about him. Even though the man is dressed the same as always, Sakura will admit that he looks damned good. Maybe, it is the golden light surrounding the dimly lit room. The stars are visible from up above, and the woman really enjoys this semi alfresco dining.

"When we arrived here I regained a memory. You always order the same meal." His words are to the point, said in that soft factual way of his.

"Can I ask what you remembered?" Sakura fires back, completely interested in the new information. Is this crossing a boundary?

"Not much. We ate dinner and talked about work, you complained about Naruto-kun and my Otouto, we held hands and you decided that this is your favourite restaurant." Itachi does not sound shaken up at all by the intimate meaning of this memory, and the pinkette wonders what other moments they have shared.

"Do you -" She pauses, "Do you think we did things like that a lot?" A light pink taints her cheeks. She cannot believe that this conversation is happening, and with no one other than Itachi!

"It seems so." Itachi responds evenly. "Does this bother you?" His question reaches her ears, and Sakura opens her mouth to reply, only she is unable to.

"_Does this bother you?" Itachi's fingers link through her own, as they sit atop their favourite tree in the forest. The branch is thick, similar to those surrounding the outskirts of the village. Between them sits a large bento box made for two, and the light of day is starting to fade._

"_No, it doesn't" The pinkette replies, a light blush dusting over her cheeks. When she was with Sasuke, Sakura held his hand plenty. For some reason, this feels much different. It's like her fingers are on fire. Their digits weave together and it feels more intimate than when they did this as children. Sakura can feel the slight release of Itachi's chakra to signify that this is a big moment for him also, he is an elite who is in control of all emotions. The girl is happy that she is an exception. This Uchiha never fails to make her feel special, and he is not even trying._

"_Good." Itachi states, looking back up at the fading sky. The food is long gone and the box between them is now empty. It may not be flashy or expensive, but Sakura is really enjoying their first date._

"_Arigato Ita-kun." The fifteen year old says softly, it has been months since Sasuke left and this is the first time Itachi has shown any interest. Sakura was starting to get worried, so she is very happy that today turned out to be so unexpected._

"_Aa." He murmurs quietly._

_The two shinobi sit in silence as the sun retreats and night takes affect. Slowly, the love birds are immersed in twilight, that finally becomes darkness._

_By this point, Sakura has given into her desires and rested her head against Itachi's shoulder. Having placed the lunch box to the side. The girl has been making the most of her time with the man, but sadly he will have to leave again on a mission very soon. It secretly makes Sakura's heart ache. She will miss Itachi horribly, it doesn't matter if he will only be gone a week. They just found each other again…Yet, Sakura has yet to tell him how she feels._

"_Itachi, can I ask you a question?" The pinkette finds herself asking, her heart speaking for her head._

_He does not respond, only gazes down at her with dark eyes. It is affirmation enough._

_Taking in a shaky breath, Sakura asks, "Itachi. Do you love me?"_

_Coal orbs widen slightly, but he does not falter. Instead a light smile passes over Itachi's lips and the hand holding her own squeezes tighter._

"_I do." He replies easily, and the woman wonders why she worried at all._

"_I love you." Sakura states softly, her words causing obsidian to fade into searing red sharingan._

_Without another word, lips touch for the first time in so long and Sakura sighs against his skin. She isn't even sure who started it, but the kiss is soft and full of emotion. This time Itachi parts his lips first, and a fire ignites in the pit of the girls stomach. Letting go of his hand, fingers trail through raven locks and Itachi pulls Sakura closer by the waist. Feeling his body against her like this is heaven and the pinkette doesn't even care that she is being forward. The swipe of Itachi's tongue against hers is tortuously wonderful, and much better than any of her past fantasies about the nin._

_When they rip away, after another moment or two of frenzied kissing, Itachi is breathing heavily; Sakura supposes that she is too. Their foreheads rest against each others naturally and the mask of indifference has not left her man's pointed face. It doesn't matter though, because Itachi admitted his feelings. If the lazily swirling Mangekyo is any indication, this Uchiha loves her very much._

_Sakura didn't think she could be this happy, not after everything that happened before._

_Itachi moves forward confidently and captures her lips once more in a chaste movement. Then he says, "Does this bother you?" A smirk now covers his pale face and Sakura can't help but laugh heartily._

_No one but her will ever know that Uchiha Itachi has a sense of humour. If she told the world, the pinkette is sure they wouldn't believe her._

_'Good.' Sakura thinks inwardly, she likes things the way they are._

Emerald eyes blink twice, and the restaurant comes into view once more. It has only been a moment, but Sakura feels out of it. Itachi seems to have realised what is going on and sits silently, waiting for her to speak. When the woman notices the man in front of her, a pink climbs up from her toes to match the top of her pink hair.

"I just had a memory." Sakura explains softly, unable to gaze up at Itachi's nonchalant face.

"Aa." He replies, thankfully leaving the subject be. However, Sakura misses the slight smirk covering the nins face, suggesting that he has a fair idea what road her mind decided to venture down. After all, he too has experienced such memories.

"I trust all is fine." Itachi states, stoic expression back in place when Sakura gazes back up at him. Thankfully it only took a moment or two to calm her nerves.

"Hai." Sakura replies. "Though, I have a question for you. If you are willing to answer." The images still playing through her mind do no just embarrass the girl, they have also revealed some valuable information.

"You can ask me anything, Sakura." The nin replies seamlessly, though he looks less relaxed than before. Still, it is hard to tell with Itachi.

"You have the Mangekyo sharingan." It is not so much a question as it is a statement. "How is that possible, in this time?" Her voice lowers considerably, despite being very much alone.

"That is correct. Circumstances relating to my cousin saw that I acquired the ability. May I ask what happened in your memory?" It is clear he is curious, but the woman doubts he suspects the real reason for using the blood line limit. Sakura wishes that she could lie, but she is not that person.

"Oh…Well, we kissed. Your eyes changed to the third stage, after…" The pinkette pauses, "After things got a little heated." How very embarrassing! "I discovered how we felt about each other." 'How we _feel_ about each other.' Sakura's mind whispers, but she holds that information back.

Itachi's expression does not change, as the man sits there with his arms crossed against his chest. "Sounds like an interesting memory." He ponders quietly, eyes meeting her own confidently. Instantly butterflies flutter violently around her stomach, making Sakura wonder if he is trying to make her feel these things.

"It was." The woman flushes.

Itachi's gaze becomes thoughtful, and he seems to be in another world for a moment. Then he says, "I would be curious to know why there is no deterioration to my eyes. Memories of my sharingan have been presenting themselves more often, but I can't seem to recall such information."

"I am the head medic. I could look into your file." Sakura suggests, happy that all information is not so hard to find.

"That is acceptable."

For some reason, the kunoichi can't help but beam up at the emotionless man. His speech may be very classic, but she absolutely loves it.

"Okay. I'll go to the hospital tomorrow." Sakura continues to smile, very happy in this moment.

The rest of the date is uneventful as dessert comes and empty plates are taken by the wait staff. The bill is placed on the Uchiha account, and the couple retreat back into the night air. The town is starting to grow quieter, as people finish their meals and head home. When their fingers graze by accident, two blocks from the food district, Sakura feels a rush of adrenaline shoot through her petite form. In the next moment, her hand is reaching for his quickly and a sigh escapes from her chest when he accepts. After a moment or two, Itachi laces his fingers through her own, but Sakura does not notice…She is too busy thinking about that kiss.

Secretly, the pinkette wants to kiss him again…

xxx

This section of the Hospitals Archives room is highly restricted. Only the head medic, along with a very select few are able to enter this area. The concrete walls and metal filing cabinets that reach the top of the roof give the room a chill, despite the Uchiha section being completely sealed. Not only is a code required, but also a jutsu, to access this top secret information. After all, the clan cannot have every man and his dog knowing the secrets of the sharingan. It is unheard of! It would be similar to walking into the Hyuga estate and asking for a detailed history of the Byakugan, or asking Kiba to release the ancient hound scrolls. If anyone from other villages were to get their hands onto such information, Konoha could be in possible jeopardy. Making sure to seal the area once more, Sakura runs through the needed hand signs as an invisible barrier erects itself around the confidential information. Then, the woman heaves in a long breath and turns to the vast amount of cabinets. In front of her, is a file on every single Uchiha to ever exist; Including some written in the old language of the clan, to provide privacy. These files are almost one hundred years old however.

Focussing on the letters on front of the cold metal, the pinkette walks down the isle in front of her until her feet stop before the 'I' section. Unfortunately, there are at least seven cabinets devoted to Uchiha with names beginning with the letter. Oh well, unless she begins, nothing will ever be found out.

Naturally, when Sakura finds Itachi's name half an hour later and drinks in the complete medical history of her beau and his mysterious illness, along with the files on his Mangekyo, Sakura is enraptured. Not only has she found the answer Itachi seeks, but her own curiosity has been quelled. It is three hours later when the woman moves over to the letter 'S' and searches for Shisui's name. There is a direct link between both Uchiha in terms of medical history and the perspective of another file may be helpful.

An hour after that, it is well past lunch time and the sun is beginning to turn a burnt golden. Sakura has one thing left to do – Find Itachi and deliver some answers!

Opening and closing the seal, the pinkette slides from the records room (that should be named 'hall' for its enormity) and rushes back to the Compound. There is no time to waste.

xxx

It is ten past two in the afternoon when Sakura reaches the Uchiha Main house with a smile upon her face, and pinked cheeks from the slight exertion. The woman knows that there is no rush, but she is busting at the seams to tell Itachi of her findings. It is exciting to know that not all things are a mystery to the them. Half the time it feels like Sakura is stumbling forward in the dark, not knowing where to put her foot next. This is a definite lead, all thanks to her pull at the Hospital. Sometimes, it feels good to be of help.

When she bounds up the stairs with shinobi speed, the woman does not think that Itachi may be busy. Sakura is so engrossed in her mission that no other rationale pushes through her one track mind. Coming to Itachi's room, the shoji screen is ripped open with a little too much force, as the medic exclaims - "I figured it out!"

Halting quickly, emerald eyes almost fall out of their sockets as the vision before her becomes clear. Itachi stands facing away from Sakura, near the end of his bed. Wet hair cascades down his defined back, the water droplets gleaming in the light of the window. There is a towel slung over his bare shoulders, and standard shinobi pants hang from his slim hips. Unable to help herself, the woman takes in the sight of the well toned shinobi a few feet away. However, when he turns smoothly and green eyes land upon flat abdominals, the pinkette almost chokes on her own tongue. Resisting the urge to 'gulp', Sakura moves her gaze from the tempting picture before her, to Itachi's face. Obsidian meet her own dilated pupils and the girl remembers common decency. Even though it is too late to say she 'didn't see', the pinkette rips her arm upward to cover her very wide eyes. Unfortunately for Sakura, her hand obscures the very visible smirk of amusement that is present upon the knowing man's face. She does not miss the vivid image of Itachi's half naked form behind her closed lids. Nor is she able to control the way her brain begins to remove the rest of his clothing with an imagination Sakura did not know she possessed. Startling forward the kunoichi is thrown head first into a very provocative memory of the man in front of her. There are no words this time, only images and slight sounds. Pictures of naked chests and flushed skin. Her own hand running down the planes of abdomen she was ogling only moments before. A breathy moan that is obviously her own, but has never left her lips before. Only it has, as memory Sakura traces her finger over Itachi's hip bones before dipping beneath an elastic waist band. A low growl enters her head and the Mangekyo come into view, swirling dangerously, memorising her every movement. Just as her palm touches very warm skin, the memory is gone and Sakura is left to blush strongly. The woman tries in vain to not see water dripping from one muscle to the next, jagged hipbones like a razor, the hair just above the waist band of his pants and the cutest belly button known to man. It is impossible though, her memory and the sight from before are seared into her impressionable brain. Stepping forward, the woman is unaware that her episode has moved her much closer to the man in her mind. With eyes still covered, Sakura jolts abruptly when she walks directly into Itachi, who has evidentially moved away from the bed. Damn him and his sneaky steps!

"Are you alright Sakura?" Itachi asks, though his tone is anything but worried. _That smug bastard._

"Yeah. I just had a memory." Sakura admits, lifting her hand from her face but keeping her eyes closed. Realising how close she is, the woman flexes her fingers against taut skin. _Oh no!_ Itachi's stomach is beneath her other hand and the kunoichi wonders how that happened, resisting the urge to move closer she pulls herself away quickly instead.

"May I ask what it was about? You chakra has spiked significantly. Something bad perhaps?" Itachi's voice is as toneless as always, but there is a distinct knowing to his tone that Sakura dislikes very much.

Stepping over to the bed, the woman does not realise that her eyes have in fact opened are are watching his back once more. Reaching forward, the man picks up his plain navy clan shirt and slips it on easily. Then he proceeds to continue to dry his hair with the discarded towel.

"Um. It depends how you look at it." Sakura replies, ignoring the memory that is fighting its way to the front of her mind. "It's fine Itachi, really. What I have to tell you is so much more important." She finishes, hoping to just move forward from this horribly embarrassing incident.

Nodding once in understanding, the Uchiha utters, "Very well." Motioning for Sakura to take a seat on the bed. The pinkette does as suggested and waits for the nin to join her. It doesn't take long for Itachi to run his comb through the long tendrils of ebony, before deciding to leave it out for awhile. Then, he too takes a place on the bed, a respectable distance from the woman parallel to him.

"As you know I went to the records room today. Thankfully I was able to get into the Uchiha area and read your entire file. I couldn't bring a copy, as you know the clan conditions to not allow." Sakura relays, and Itachi merely nods in silence.

"You got the Mangekyo at six years of age. Is that correct?" The pinkette questions.

"It is." He says softly, no harsh edge to his tone. This is a topic that he can discuss with Sakura easily. Despite it being sensitive of nature.

"Tsunade-sama was called in by Fugaku-san for your case at eleven years of age. It seems that you presented respiratory symptoms, as well as the beginnings of nerve damage and high fevers. The hemoptysis was mild at this point, and is what you refer to expelling blood periodically from the mouth. Did this happen to you in the other time?" Sakura asks, a worried expression across her face. It is impossible for her shining emerald eyes to seem impassive at the thought of Itachi being so unwell.

"Hai. I took anti-inflammatories and steroids for many years. However, medical care is not readily available for missing nin like myself." Itachi explains easily, like there is nothing to worry about.

"That's horrible." The woman replies, as her eyes meet his own blank ones. It is clear to see that he is merely stating facts, and Sakura feels a fool for being so upset over the matter.

"It is life." His voice reasons, not breaking the gaze.

Clearing her throat, the medic looks away from Itachi and straight ahead. He is alive and fixed, there is no reason to be upset!

"Tsunade-sama diagnosed you with a rare for of vasculitis, which is an autoimmune disease that attacks the nerves and blood vessels. It is usually triggered from a stressful event or strain on the body. It is easy to assume that you used the sharingan a lot after the Mangekyo came in, and that triggered the event. The Microscopic Polyangitis is the complete name of the disease and is the reason your eye sight was affected so soon. Thankfully, we live in a shinobi village. If you were a civilian, you would have died from your condition. Tsunade-sama was able to perform a procedure to eradicate the disease and strengthen your blood vessel production. It was during this time she discovered that you had lost more that twenty percent of your eye sight."

Itachi takes in the information silently, and Sakura reaches out to take his hand in hers. It is not outwardly noticeable, but the woman can feel a slight change in the man. Though, she can not pinpoint the exact feeling he exudes.

"Tsunade-shishou did tests on your eyes as well as Shisui's and discovered that he also had deterioration. Though, his was much less because of his completely healthy form. Luckily for the Uchiha, vasculitis is not genetic and is an anomaly. It was then that your father allowed her access to secret records only very few see. The information isn't included in your file, but it resulted in an eye transplant. Shisui took your eyes and you his, resulting in a shock to the optic nerve to produce a protective ball of chakra around the retinal artery and the areas that create blindness. It is hard to believe, but you will never lose your eye sight again. You can use the Mangekyo as much as you like." Sakura squeezes his hand in hers, ending her small speech on a high note. For many moments, the two sit in silence with clasped hands.

Then Itachi says, "Arigato Sakura." His tone is unchanged, but the tenseness to his form is gone.

"It was my pleasure." The pinkette beams, very happy to be of help. Pausing, a blush covers her cheeks before Sakura speaks. "I'm sorry about barging in before. I didn't mean to, you know…" The woman trails off, completely embarrassed once more.

Itachi chuckles lightly, lacing his fingers between her own like he does it every day. (He probably did.) He is happy that the illness chapter in his life is closed, and that both Shisui and himself are able to protect the village without going blind. It is a true step forward in terms of medical progress. The nin also can't stop himself from gazing at Sakura's pretty pink cheeks. He will not admit it, but the man is very happy with her reaction to his body. The medic sees naked shinobi at work all the time, and he is certain that those clinical appointments do not stir such a fuss in her. Itachi wonders what her memory was about, if her perusal of his form triggered the event. If so, it is safe to say that her recognition is something of the provocative variety. It makes the nin wish to see into her mind.

Noticing that Sakura is unable to meet his gaze, after the apology, his lips tilt a little at the endearing picture.

"Sakura." Itachi calls her attention evenly and she looks up at him with wide eyes full of an unfamiliar emotion. Slowly, he surveys the woman for any sadness or hurt, grazing over the flush of her cheeks to finally land on rosy parted lips. When he gazes up again, Sakura has her own viridian focussed on him, darting between his lips and dark eyes. Silently, Itachi understands her secret want, and has been inwardly longing to kiss her also. Ever since arriving here, the Uchiha has been having flashes of intimate moments with Sakura, each growing progressively more adult. Being the gentleman he is, Itachi made sure to keep a distance and avoid intimate thoughts at all costs. Though now that the woman of his desires seems to be reciprocating his feelings, holding back is getting harder and harder.

When Sakura gazes back up at Itachi once more, the woman gasps as the sharingan stare back at her steady.

"_Sakura."_ He says softly, like he is asking a question.

Without thought, the woman replies, "Ita-kun." Then she is moving closer, just like his dreams. Itachi's hand moves to brush away her pink fringe, and the girl leans closer to his touch; Just like her own memories. It is clear that they both feel it now. Something is going to happen, as anticipation crackles through the air.

Sakura's eyes flutter shut, and Itachi lips just graze her own softly, sending electricity down their spines – When, the door is ripped open loudly, to reveal Naruto and Sasuke standing at the threshold.

"Sakura-chan! You forgot to meet us for training!" The blonde hollars and Itachi and Sakura _almost_ sigh in disappointment. Instead, the man slides away from the pinkette smoothly, leaving the girl to blush a bright crimson.

"Aw, sorry guys. I forget you two are so yuck!" Naruto rubs the back of his neck, brushing it off like he sees them kiss all the time. (Does he?) "Anyway, are you coming?"

Sakura turns to Itachi instinctually and a silent look is passed between the two. "Okay, I'll be right there." Then the girl stands and prepares to go to her room to change.

"Aniki. Will you be joining us?" Sasuke pipes up in that blank tone of his. "Perhaps your own training has worn you out. _JiiJii_." The youngest Uchiha mocks drolly. A smirk covers his pointed face, and Sasuke looks quite proud of himself.

After a moment, where Itachi does not seem to be bothered by his brothers teasing remarks, he responds with a nod. "I will come." He intones.

"Aw. Sweet! This is going to be fun, ne Sakura-chan? We haven't sparred in so long!" Naruto fist pumps the air, walking out into the hallway.

Needless to say, it does not take long for the four to prepare themselves and be on their way. As the small group walk to training ground 3, Sakura and Itachi try to put the kiss to the back of their minds. Unfortunately, neither succeed.

xxx


	13. Curious Feelings

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**CURIOUS FEELINGS**

The wind billows and lashes throughout the training field violently, as rocks and debris soar toward Sasuke with purpose. Training Ground 3 has been turned into a barren waste land of dust and dirt, while two members of Team 7 continue to battle valiantly. The boulder hits the raven haired clone in the jaw, as it dispels with a 'poof'. Behind the pink haired medic, snakes come darting out, ready to strike! Sasuke smirks from his vantage, and he expects an evasive counter move. (Sakura has always been fond of those.) Only, the pinkette turns on her heal and with a gigantic roar, she flickers to the left to land a punch on the side of one snakes head. Before the young Uchiha can think: 'Fuck', the first snake collides with the other four attached to his arm, in a very clever domino effect. Thankfully, his own chakra control is honed and able to handle such a blow.

The snakes retreat and the sharingan swirl at the ready. Anticipating this, Sakura closes her eyes and spins rapidly on the spot, kicking up dust all over their immediate area.

Then a tai jutsu battle begins.

"Are you sure you should be getting so close, _Sa-ku-ra_?" Sasuke mocks, referring to his deadly eyes that are starting to clear up with the falling of the smog of dirt.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, _Sasuke-chan._" The woman retorts, with an edge to her voice that surprises the Uchiha. Then he realises why…Sakura is fighting him with her eyes closed.

Anger bubbles to the surface and Sasuke ramps up the pace, feeling more fury with each move she is able to counter. Where on earth did Sakura learn this? The Sakura that he knows has amazing power but has never been this intuitive…right?

A fist full of chakra effectively stops all thoughts, and Sasuke flies backward, ready to hit the ground. Unfortunately, the medic disappears in a flurry of cherry blossoms to reappear behind him. Another chakra laden blow sends the teen flying toward the ground, where he is _just_ able to find his footing. However, there is now a very large crater beneath his feet.

With wide eyes, Sasuke shakes himself into the game. If that blow had of stuck, Sakura would be victor. He cannot let his pride be wounded by an _ANBU medic_. There is no possible way that Sakura can know him so well, they have not sparred in years.

Little does Sasuke know, Sakura has two versions of the Uchiha within her mind. Any move that he prepares, the girl is sure she can match it. Today, will be a day of victory. Sakura **will** win!

It has been three hours since the 'training' began, and Itachi claimed dominion over his own match an hour and a half prior. The ANBU elite must admit that Naruto-kun has unfathomable raw power and speed, but the kyuubi container has nothing on the Uchiha's deception and strategy skills. It is a bit disheartening, to win before being able to use his sharingan. Ever since Naruto and his Otouto interrupted Sakura and he earlier, the shinobi has been splitting at the seams to use some real power. Alas, it wasn't to be. Though, by watching the spar close by, Itachi can tell that Sakura has some amazing skills. Perhaps, he will have to take advantage of her training at a later time. Just by watching the woman's stance and battle technique, it is safe to say that he has trained with her on many occasions. The way Sakura is able to evade the sharingan is not something Sasuke could have taught her. However, there are some traits that are just so very _her,_ that Itachi finds himself mesmerised by each and every movement. Each step is full of the innate grace of an elite kunoichi. It is evident between watching Sakura's form now, as opposed to their brief foray with Kabuto, followed by Madara, that there are distinct differences.

A petite gloved hand flies from the earth beneath Sasuke's feet, holding him in place with immense power. Chakra that Itachi is certain the girl did not posses in their previous life time. From his vantage, upon the only intact mound of grass, the nin can see the entire battle; With the help of his sharingan of course. It is clear that his Otouto is unable to move, and a swell of pride rises in Itachi's chest unknowingly. It is certainly a surprise that Sakura is able to mask her own energy pathways from even his sharingan, and the man can't help but wonder where she learnt the technique. Kakashi perhaps?

In the next moment, Sakura appears from the sky, entire body alight with green chakra. With one last hit, Sasuke is pushed beneath the earth, with the help of the underground clone. Pressing the nerve at the back of the Uchiha's neck, the prideful teen is knocked into oblivion.

Silently, Itachi watches in amusement, as Sakura plucks his brother from the hard earth casually, and slings the unconscious man over her shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Mou, Sakura-chan. Did you really have to knock him out?" Naruto asks from beside Itachi, though his foxy grin does not falter.

"You know I had to. Can you imagine how grumpy Sasuke is going to be for the rest of the day? I just wanted to put it off for a little while longer. I want to be _far gone_ when his prideful ass wakes up!" The pinkette laughs, feeling_ just _a little bad for her battered team mate.

"You were great Sakura-chan! I can't believe how you were able to predict all of Teme's moves. You guys haven't fought in ages." A suspicious expression crosses the blondes face. How was Sakura able to do that when she always spars him, or Itachi? "Hey! You two haven't been training without me, have you?!" His bottom lip protrudes childishly at the thought of being left out.

Another musical laugh, and Itachi watches the light dance in Sakura's emerald eyes. "I promise we haven't, you big baby. I have been watching the two of you fight for a long time, it's only natural that I would remember a few things." She rationalises, putting the boys worry to rest.

A moment later, and Naruto nods decisively, his train of thought changing with the grumble of his stomach. "Ano. Nee-chan…Can we take Teme to the Hospital now? I wanna get Ichiraku afterwards!" The lively teen bounds from his sitting position to a meter or two away.

With a sigh, the medic gives an affirmation before turning to the silently watching man upon the ground.

"Coming?" Sakura asks Itachi, though it doesn't really sound like a question at all.

"Aa." He replies, moving to stand gracefully. For a moment, the man towers over the pinkette and a slight blush covers her ivory skin. Unconsciously, both shinobi are drawn back to their moment of privacy hours before. Viridian stare up at onyx and Itachi vows to have a repeat performance with those ruby lips.

"Come on guys! I'm hungry." Naruto whines, tipping from foot to foot comically, ripping both adults from their reverie.

Sakura doesn't dignify the boy with an answer and merely turns in the direction of the hospital walking at her own pace. Their is moment over, but the slight tension still remains.

"Enjoy the show?" She smirks, gazing straight ahead.

There is a brief pause, and Itachi replies as composed as ever. "We will spar tomorrow."

It is then that the pinkette decides to look up at him once more, as a lyrical laugh passes her lips in amusement. "I must have done well then, to receive an invitation from _the _Uchiha Itachi."

A smirk forms upon the the nins placid face, and he can't help but think that Sakura is far too cute for her own good. "Indeed." The Uchiha intones, reaching out boldly and grasping her hand in his.

Needless to say, the smirk is wiped off Sakura's face faster than Naruto can eat a bowl of ramen, and Sasuke almost falls from her grasp.

Inwardly, Itachi enjoys the medics reaction very much. He will have to incite such reactions from her more often.

xxx

Ichiraku is over and Naruto has just waved the two shinobi off at the bend. Now, Itachi and Sakura are left to meander back to the compound to enjoy a night of triviality. The sun is setting and it feels like this day has been much longer than any other. Though, this is the first day that Itachi has not been worried about Sakura's state of mind. It feels like the woman is starting to really accept their current situation, and even herself and who she in this time line. It is definitely strange that the feelings of another are the reason for his fluctuating stress, usually the ninja wouldn't worry about such things. That isn't completely true however, since the man feels like he is always thinking of Sakura. He hasn't had memories per se, more remembrances that suddenly occur to him. Instances of their past that are triggered by a particular sentence, or even a familiar object, are able to bring forth flashes of images. Whereas Sakura's memories seem to be hitting her in full force, similar to Itachi's own case when they first arrived in this realm.

In any case, it does not matter. Rationalisation says that he is more integrated with this life time than the pink haired woman. Silently, Itachi is thankful that Sakura is starting to catch up to him little by little.

"Did you have fun today?" Sakura asks him, beaming that vibrant smile his way. Their hands are linked, and Itachi can't bring himself to pull away. When Sakura grasped his own hand the previous night, his heart almost thumped out of its chest cavity. It was certainly a peculiar response to something so small. Yet, ever since that moment, the man has wanted to touch Sakura at any given chance. For now, Itachi will accept hand holding.

"Aa." The nin replies, a small smile crossing his serene face.

There is a pause, and Sakura seems to be happy with his response. She has never asked him for anything more than he could give. That is one thing Itachi remembers from this life time, along with a million other trivial memories. His favourite being Sakura's Christmas sweaters that she fashions for himself, Naruto and Sasuke every year. If he can recall, Kakashi is able escape that particular present and instead receives a knitted hat. Though, the copy nin always wears the object with pride, every single year.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura pipes up, her smile softening. The woman is gazing up at him while they walk, with a curious expression. Absent-mindedly, Itachi wonders what he buys her at Christmas times.

"Hm?" His tone questions, zoning in on her words.

"You had this far away look in your eye." A blush covers her cheeks. "You looked happy and I was wondering what would cause you to smile like that." Sakura looks away from Itachi, and her hand disentangles from his own. Thankfully, she reattaches herself by wrapping her arm around his bicep, moving closer to his form.

Not a man for lies, Itachi replies. "I was thinking about you."

The blush reddens significantly and the man swears he can feel the heat of her body increase through his shirt.

"I was remembering the pull overs you make for Christmas each year. I particularly like the navy one from last year the best." He admits easily. After remembering such a detail, the nin went through all of his drawers until the warm clothing was found all bundled together. There are at least seven in his collection.

"Oh." Sakura sounds surprised. "I do do that, don't I?" Then, her smile returns like before. Only now, she looks much happier.

"Do you remember things about me a lot?" She asks boldly, though her gaze remains on the road.

"Sometimes. It mostly happens in my dreams." Itachi admits casually.

Sakura doesn't reply straight away, and if he didn't know better, the nin would assume she is inwardly wrestling with something.

"You can tell me anything Sakura." He finds himself saying, without thought.

"I – I know." The pinkette stammers, burrowing closer to him. "It's just…I dream of you too."

Itachi can't help but smile. If the tinge of pink dusting her cheeks says anything, her dreams are just as provocative as his own.

It is not long until the couple reach the main house entrance and clamber inside. Thankfully, Mikoto Okaa-san is attending dinner with a friend, and the man of the house is hidden away in his study. It has been a peaceful after noon with no new obstacles for the vacationing nin. Sakura and Itachi can relax and enjoy the quiet atmosphere, with no family members home to pester them. However, the Uchiha heir has been saddled with his own worries for quite some time now and is silently affected by them. It is a new occurrence for him, that makes the raven haired man's head spin in wonder, and slight annoyance. Ever since he landed in this bright new world, emotions have been bombarding Itachi like never before. All kinds of feelings that he never faced as a missing nin of Konoha. Of course, there are the ones that are easier to handle, and are known to his heart – Sadness, anger and loneliness. Even so, he has not felt lonely per se, only the remembrance of the emotion. The pink haired medic has been by his side since their arrival, and secretly Itachi is starting to worry that her presence is required for him to survive. The dreams of missing Sakura, during their time apart, continue to plague his mind tortuously, and do not help his predicament at all. What makes it worse is the fact that this worry seems so very small compared to the thought of losing her…Something he cannot allow to happen, ever. Reminding Itachi of that raging burning sensation that has already been established as jealousy. The positive emotions have been flowing in as well. On more than one occasion has the heir helped someone on his way home from training, or indulged in a trivial conversation with Naruto for the fun of it. The best part of his new life though, is Sakura. Spending time with her, and listening to her stories and opinions. Many conversations that they have stimulate him intellectually, but there are others that mean absolutely nothing at all, in the scheme of things. Yet, the Uchiha can't bring himself to feel bad for enjoying himself. In his previous time, none of this could have ever been possible. Of course, Itachi imagined what it would be like if his family was alive, more often than he likes to admit. However, the ANBU elite always pictured himself working into the ground for the clan and marrying for politics. There was never any love in the equation. Which is all part of the problem now. The shinobi never thought that these emotions could be possible, and now they are here in his chest, threatening to burst out. It should feel unnatural to think such things! He should remain impassive and avoid emotions such as possessiveness and jealousy; But every time Sakura touches someone in front of him, or laughs in that sweet tone of hers…Itachi wants to rip out the recipients throats. He knows that she is just being kind, but the feelings jump forward without hesitation. Perhaps, it is because the emotions are new and unknown. The various array of memories continue to hinder the man also. Each night a different dream comes to Itachi, always including Sakura. Their first kiss, and many after. Their first fight and making up afterwards…Even the first time he made love to her…

That was the last dream the man witnessed, and then the next day he kissed her. Well, it seemed like Sakura wanted it as much as he did. It is doubtful that her thoughts are as sinful as his own though, and it makes the Uchiha feel like a regular pervert. These manly urges are going to drive him into the earth. Before, a libido was something that could be controlled easily and pushed to the side by war and constant death. Now, in this new place, his heart seems to be attached to the notion of physical gratification. It doesn't help at all that his mind is also obsessed with the pink haired woman that he is to marry.

Now, Sakura stands before her bedroom door, a sprinkling hue of pink covering her cheeks. It is then that Itachi realises that he is staring. Gazing down at the pinkette and her lovely ruby lips. The scent of perfume and her own natural pheromones enter his nostrils headily, and it makes the man feel almost high. Unable to stop it, a new emotion jumps into the mix. One that makes the Uchiha feel rather giddy and ridiculous. What in Kami's name is happening to him?!

"I don't know exactly why this is so tense." Sakura laughs nervously, looking down at her fumbling fingers. "Being around you seems to be getting harder and harder." She continues. _Good. It isn't just him._

"The feeling is mutual." Itachi's deep tone interjects, not knowing at all where to do go from here. He feels hot all over and there is a strange tingling deep inside.

"I'm just so nervous." Sakura admits honestly, steeling herself enough to look upward. _Nervousness? Is that what this feeling is?_

"Aa."

Opening the bedroom door, the pinkette shakes her head and settles on a bright smile, as a strange look passes through her emerald orbs. "Itachi. Let's just forget about before -" Sakura begins, wanting to dispel the awkwardness and crawl into a hole to hide. However, the raven haired nin cannot allow that at all.  
Reaching forward, the Uchiha grabs Sakura's arm in his strong grasp and hauls her toward him. Bodies collide and Itachi stumbles back against the hallway wall, not expecting Sakura to follow his lead so quickly and without resistance. Lips collide for the second time that day, though there is nothing innocent about this touch. Mouths open and for a moment, both shinobi are lost in the feeling of each other. The intoxicating fragrant scent of white jasmine and the forest, the alluring smell of training that only a ninja can appreciate, small gasps drowned out by meeting tongues. It is all too much and not enough all at once.

Then, just as quickly as it occurred, Itachi is able to pull himself away with a sharp intake of breath. "Gomen na sai." He utters quietly, ashamed at being unable to restrain his actions .

In a flurry of black, the Uchiha disappears, too quick for the human eye to gauge. Getting out of there was the only course of action possible, or there is no telling what he could have done…The words that would have tumbled from his lips, the places he wants to kiss.

"Kuso!" Itachi curses himself, sitting down on his bed with an expression akin to a scowl. Hopefully Sakura will forgive such rash actions on his part. In any case, he will need to speak with her in the morning about his misjudgement.

Unfortunately, Itachi is unable to witness the blushing woman grin from ear to ear as she closes her bedroom door quietly. The man may have been the one to initiate the kiss, but Sakura is wholly pleased with the event. Perhaps, she will even try for a repeat in the future.

That night, the pinkette fights off worries of being happy and it being too good to be true, and allows herself to smile. If something bad is to happen in the future, then so be it. Tonight, she will be mirthful.

Meanwhile, Itachi dreams of Sakura once again…

xxx


	14. Interest

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**INTEREST**

_Sakura's bedroom is illuminated by the soft golden light of her bed lamps, as the breeze filters in through the open window gently. The steady sound of rustling trees enters the room from the outside world, but otherwise the night is silent. Emerald eyes gaze upon the familiar mop of spiky black hair with something akin to happiness. It has been an entire year since Sakura saw Sasuke and the two best friends have grown in many ways. Gone is the boy he once was, leaving behind the man that sits beside her at the base of the double bed. Similarly, Sakura is now a woman in every sense of the word.  
When Sasuke entered almost an hour before, the pink haired kunoichi was ecstatic. It has been so long since seeing her friend and one time lover, and Sakura is not ashamed to show it. Of course, the girl can't help but wonder when Itachi will return and if his mission was successful. It has been a week since she has set eyes upon her fiancé's pointed face, and finds that she misses him even more than she missed Sasuke. Though, feelings for the Uchiha brothers can't really compare to each other any more. The swell of fondness present in her stomach, flutters around for her Team-mate. While, a slow burn erupts through her central core for the older Uchiha. They are definitely two very different emotions, for two very different men._

_The shinobi tells her about his journey and all of the close calls he had. It seems like his master is a really great teacher, which makes sense with Orochimaru being one of the three sennin. Sakura has never met the snake man, but is pleased that he helped Sasuke grow into his own power. It is true that the young Uchiha looks much happier than before; Like he is content with himself and the world around him._

_Sasuke chuckles softly when Sakura tells stories about Naruto, who returned a couple of months prior. Their idiot best friend is always up to no good. She talks about missions and her temporary team mate Sai. The woman isn't sure how Sasuke will feel about her ANBU friend, who many women like to fawn over. Some say that he has the beauty of an Uchiha with a much nicer personality. Obviously, Sasuke does not like hearing such things and Sakura is not surprised that this makes her laugh heartily._

"_Don't worry Sasuke-kun. It took Naruto a couple of goes to get used to Sai. He is a really nice person though, an artist actually." Sakura tries again, hoping to sell her friend on the idea. She is happy that Kakashi will be the one breaking the news of Sai's permanent instatement on Team Kakashi. There is a very big demand for Team 7 in the shinobi world right now, all thanks to their team work and determination. They are the top squad aside from ANBU team 1._

"_Sounds like a flounce." The Uchiha grumbles, though it is more than a little half hearted. Really, Sasuke is just happy to be back with his friends._

"_Well he is a little bit, but you get used to that. He really speaks his mind. Though, I wouldn't worry too much. He is harmless." The woman smiles at memories of her new friend. "I felt bad for him when we first met, he is an orphan. But his Onii-san from the children's home seems have been a real help. They even made me feel okay, about a lot of things. Knowing that someone has gone through something like I have makes it all a little better, like I'm not alone." The pinkette can't help but let her serious tone filter through. Thankfully, she doesn't have to worry about her feelings around Sasuke._

"_You were never alone Sakura. You will always have Team 7 and Itachi." The man replies, onyx eyes seemingly looking inside her mind. The pinkette does not miss the way Sasuke's voice pauses before uttering his brothers name. Is it okay to talk about such things? It is after all, a touchy subject. Before she can reply, he continues forward valiantly._

"_How is he? How are the two of you?" Sasuke's asks with just a tint of apprehension in his tone._

_Sakura pauses, a small smile growing at the thought of her lover. "He is well…We are both well." She admits happily, though they can both feel a distinct melancholy in the air. It isn't like twelve months before, it is a happy kind of acceptance with a flash of remembrance that makes both shinobi tinge with regret. There were times over the past months that both Sakura and Sasuke found themselves wishing their relationship had never occurred. In the end, both teens realised that it needed to happen. The romantic chapter concerning the two is an event that created many smiles and good times, and is the reason for the massive hurt in the end. Never the less, if they didn't experience it together, both Sasuke and Sakura would wonder – What if?_

_Yes, it is much better this way, and their friendship will return to normal over time. Sakura suspects that they may even be closer now than ever before. Hopefully, Sasuke feels the same._

"_That's good." He replies slowly, "I'm happy that you're happy…both of you."_

"_I know." Sakura watches as Sasuke stands, and follows his lead with ease. "I'm happy that you are home." The woman admits, and both nin stare at each other for a moment._

_Deciding that it is okay, Sasuke pulls Sakura into a warm embrace and she can't help but let out a little cry. "I missed you Sasuke." Her voice muffles into his shirt._

"_You too." He replies tonelessly. Pulling back, his hands rest on Sakura's upper arms. Then, he reaches forward to wipe away a few stray tears, pausing a moment at the last droplet that falls upon her lower lip._

_Shaking his head in self-beration, the Uchiha reaches forward to kiss her temple soundly. Then, he moves to the door with an utterance of, "I'll talk to you later."_

_Sakura nods and let's him go. It seems that it will be a little while before normalcy will return, but this is good enough for now. Sighing lightly, the woman gazes around her empty room, wishing for Itachi to be home already. She misses him terribly, and silently curses the Hokage for needing an emergency ANBU._

_The wind flaps before there is a break in the flow, ripping her gaze upward, a gigantic smile falls upon her face at the sight that greets her. Itachi is perched on the window sill, still dressed in his ANBU gear. The grey and black outfit hugs his body in a way that should not looks so sensuous. Itachi looks absolutely divine, but still, Sakura wants to see his face. Thankfully, the nin hears her thoughts and takes the mask away from his face. Placing it upon the desk, intense coal eyes roam the woman blankly._

"_I have been waiting for you." Sakura says happily, walking toward the Uchiha. "I missed you." She sighs, taking in his perfect physique. The woman has always loved Itachi's ANBU uniform, not that she would ever admit it out-loud. Knowing Itachi, he is already aware of such a detail._

_Reaching out, Sakura walks into her loves arms and greets him with a kiss. Pulling back, the medic wonders why he has not jumped her yet. Usually, Itachi is much more responsive to her greetings. The intense look in his coal eyes does nothing to help the strange tension in her stomach._

"_Ita-kun…Is everything okay?" She asks, touching his covered arm._

"_Everything is fine." Itachi says stonily, though he does not pull away from her grasp._

"_It is obvious that it isn't. Did something happen?" Sakura presses on obstinately. For any other, it would be very hard to tell an Uchiha in distress. The pinkette is not one of those people though, and is able to feel the slight undertone that accompanies the usual emotionless words._

"_Perhaps you should be asking my Otouto." His soft tenor is icy, while his eyes brim with untold emotion. It is with this, that understanding floods Sakura…Itachi is annoyed about Sasuke._

"_Why would I ask Sasuke when it is you that is upset?" The pinkette responds, hoping to get somewhere with this conversation. Pausing, she decides to take a simpler route. "Please Itachi. I love you."_

"_Are you certain?" He fires back. "It seemed as if you loved another a moment ago." His eyes bore into hers accusingly._

"_What are you talking about? You are being ridiculous." Itachi can't surely be upset about her conversation with Sasuke. They have been close forever._

"_I will see you at training tomorrow." The strong headed man states, moving toward the shoji screen across the room._

_Not having any of this, Sakura grabs hold of his arm at the last second. She has been waiting all week to see Itachi and does not want this meeting to end on a sour note. Before she can react, Itachi turns and flashes their bodies against the wall. Leaning forward, lips meet long and hard as the Uchiha claims what is his. A mewl escapes her lips when he moves lower to flick her pulse point with his tongue, sucking on the sensitive flesh in a possessive bid to mark her. With one more hard kiss, Itachi pulls away to rest his forehead against hers, breathing in Sakura's clean scent._

"_You're mine. I hate when he touches you like that." His voice is strangely calm compared to his frenzied actions._

Only one phrase sticks out when Sakura's eyes flutter open dreamily, waking her for the day and ripping away the memory that was just getting good. _You're mine…' _Itachi's voice tells her over and over, and Sakura is unable to stop the blush that rises to her cheeks, remembering the heat in Itachi's eyes and the sting on her lips.

She can't believe how possessive Itachi was. As if a light turned on in the darkness, Sakura realises that she has been waiting for a man to say something like that forever. She just thought that it would be Sasuke, not Itachi. Sitting up slowly, the woman stretches her tired limbs as her mind roams over the memory once more. Curiously, she wonders - Would Itachi do something like that now? Does he still feel such things? Sighing, Sakura figures that it would be too good to be true. It is very doubtful that Itachi does have such feelings, he may be an Uchiha, but his composure would have to slip at some point…Right? Turning to gaze out the window with a little tug of disappointment Sakura notices that it is still darkness outside. If the chirping birds are any indication, the sun will rise soon and call the villagers to their day.

Today the medic needs to be prepared for her spar with Itachi. The first item on her agenda being a bath and a session of stretches and kata. It will pay off being warmed up, Sakura is certain. Itachi isn't the captain of the best ANBU team for nothing.

Touching her feet to the cool floor, Sakura grimaces a moment before padding over to her towel. Sliding open her bedroom door softly, the girl does not notice the sounds of Mikoto going about her morning as the dream over takes her senses once more. The memory leaves a smile on her face as she travels down the hallway to the wash room, glancing at Itachi's door briefly. The ninja must still be sleeping, and Sakura wonders if he dreamt of her last night. Hopefully, she will get another kiss from him soon, and maybe get to see a new side of her fiancé. Yesterday was a good indication to what their relationship could be like, and Sakura is very keen for more. However, knowing Itachi and his Uchiha logic, he is probably second guessing their encounter.

Sakura isn't sure if it is knowledge of this time, or her brief relationship with the previous Sasuke, but it is a fact that Uchiha's tend to brood over their emotions for much too long.

If that is the case, the woman will just have to trick it out of him. She really can't wait to see Itachi break free like a few of her memories. Sakura wants to know that she has to ability to bring that out in him, and not just the previous version of themselves. Still, the kunoichi enjoys the gentlemanly side of the man. Though, it would be exciting if she could see both.

Thinking hopefully wicked thoughts, the woman goes about her morning ritual to prepare for her training session with the Uchiha in question.

Very soon, she will fight her husband to be and Sakura is determined on a positive outcome.

xxx

Itachi bolts awake, Sakura's viciously hurt words echoing through his mind over and over. Taking in a deep shaky breath, the shinobi centers himself and focuses on breathing regularly. A few beads of sweat drip down his pale face and mat his ebony locks that have fallen from their tie throughout the night.

Gazing to the window, the Uchiha can tell that morning is on the horizon. The animals chatter cheerfully outside, and the scent of his mothers cooking wafts up the stairs and through the house invitingly. Itachi doesn't make note of anything he notices, as last nights memories sit at the forefront of his mind.

Sakura was so lovely in his first memory, and the nin is certain that the sexual nature of the encounter springs directly from their kiss the previous evening. After all, Itachi couldn't help but think of the encounter all night, right up until his head hit the pillow. Images of Sakura's lithe form mewling beneath him on the very bed that he lay upon now, is almost enough to make the man blush. Remembering that these dreams are in fact events that have occurred certainly doesn't do anything for his current situation with Sakura either. How is Itachi supposed to remain impassive when these thoughts are constantly plaguing his mind? It seems that the more he tries to be respectful and oblivious to his own wants, the stronger the memories and urges become. It is a vicious problem.

That however, isn't what bothers the man the most this morning. It is the memory that followed the first that sticks out the most. Mostly because it caused a pang in his heart and made his head swim with questions that wanted to be answered. It started innocently enough, when memory Itachi landed upon Sakura's window sill to greet her after a gruelling mission. It was there that his brother and his woman came into view, talking about random things that mean nothing really. It wasn't until Sakura launched into Sasuke's arms that Itachi felt that familiar burn of jealousy. If his Otouto walked away then, it would have been fine. Instead, he wiped away her tears and indulged himself in a moment. It sounds horribly feminine to refer to it in such a way, but it is the truth. If the whole world were watching, they would be able to see the emotion in the younger man's eyes when his thumb touched Sakura's lip, or the slight tremble in his gait when his lips brushed her temple. When Sasuke disappeared, his memory self did something that he is wholly ashamed of. Though, Itachi can't say for sure if he would react any different to this day. He berated Sakura for their actions in the coldest, least direct way possible. Then, he accosted her lips and marked her neck for good measure, feeling immense satisfaction from the task.

The end is what killed him, and resulted in his waking. Echoing through his mind even now, making him hate his actions even more.

_'You're mine. I hate when he touches you like this.' He says flatly, but the intensity of his words is there beneath the calm façade._

_An affronted look crosses the kunoichi's eyes as she replies, 'Why not? Don't you trust me?' Sakura strokes his cheek despite the pain that clouds her eyes, 'Ita-kun…' She trails off, looking up at him with her regular caring._

_When he looks away and doesn't reply, anger seems to surface and Sakura says, 'That's just great isn't it? Fuck you Itachi! Just…Just get out!'_

Her words woke him with a start and made Itachi feel ridiculous for being so possessive. Looking at the scene objectively now, the nin can see where they were both coming from. Though, he never wants to make Sakura feel that way ever again. Truthfully, it makes Itachi question what type of relationship they shared before all this. If he could have it his way, and he will, the shinobi will do everything in his power to not become like that. Despite, the fact that it becomes harder to act rational with each passing day; Making it more difficult to hide the affection he feels for Sakura. Just the thought of his Otouto hugging her close, no matter how brotherly, makes Itachi's blood boil slowly like magma. He wants to be able to do that, and after that kiss last night, he will be lucky if Sakura even wants to talk to him.

Speaking of Sakura, they are going to spar today. At some point, Itachi will have to find the time to apologise to her about the unwarranted kiss. No matter how much he wishes that they could just pretend it didn't happen and move forward.

Sighing heavily, Itachi climbs out of bed and moves about getting ready. The sun will rise soon and so with the rest of Konoha. The food downstairs is starting to smell mighty good, and the Uchiha realises he is very hungry.

Picking out his usual training gear, Itachi prepares for his morning with Sakura.

xxx

Breakfast is a silent affair as Mikoto bustles around the kitchen and Fugaku eats his meal slowly, chew by chew. The golden glow of sunlight is bright now, almost blinding when Itachi takes his seat at the table. His mother gifts him a vibrant smile and places the plate of food in front of him. A glass of drink follows it quickly and Uchiha Mikoto continues to coo over her son just as the day he was born. The words are kept to a minimum, the head of the house never adding to the conversation. Simple yes and no answers while Lady Uchiha hums happily to herself.

When the meal is rounding to a close, Fugaku finally raises his gaze to Itachi's, clearing his throat.

"We must discuss the wedding, Itachi." The man states. "The council wishes for the event to take place in three months time. I have leveraged six months. See to it, that you attend the required meetings with the women." His father finishes.

Itachi knows that his Otou-san is referring to his mother and Sakura, despite the heavily sexist undertones of his words. There was once a time that his mother was one of Konoha's top kunoichi, and she can still hold her own against the best. Uchiha train until their dying days after all, the heads of the clan are no exception.

"Wakarimashita." Itachi responds, nodding his understanding.

"Mikoto. Inform your son of the arrangements." Fugaku continues, not bothering to turn his gaze to Lady Uchiha.

Despite the tone of her husbands words, Mikoto clucks happily and takes her seat at the other end of the table. Uchiha Fugaku nods his head in thanks for the meal and excuses himself for the day, leaving behind his finished plate her to clear up, along with the rest of the table.

"You're father only wishes the best for you Itachi. We would prefer that you marry sooner rather than later. You can understand how afraid he is of an illegitimate child." Mikoto says after crowing about the wedding and her excitement.

"Okaa-san." Itachi interjects, completely ready to put her worries to rest, only he stops himself. It seems that everyone is well aware of his coupling with Sakura in the past, there is no point denying it now. Not when his statement is going to be taken as a falsehood. Thankfully, Itachi's mother takes his tone to mean embarrassment and moves off the topic, settling on dates and locations.

Finally, about fifteen minutes later, all arrangements have briefly been talked about and an appropriate time chosen for further discussion. With a respectful nod and well wishes for the day, Itachi prepares to head out to his favourite training area near the forest.

"Have a nice day Itachi-chan." Mikoto waves, smiling brightly. "Don't forget to have Sakura-chan back before evening, there is much I need to talk to her about."

Itachi agrees with a nod, the opening of the front door signalling his leave.

xxx

The field is as green as always, the long blades of grass billowing in the mid morning wind. Currently, the training area seems to be empty of any inhabitants. 'Seems' definitely being the operative word. Birds fly from the top of one of the highest trees, as they squawk with abandon. Then, a flurry of ravens appear beneath four of six big trees. Itachi's body forms amongst the black birds, looking equally as menacing with cold dark eyes. A rapid concession of hand signs later and a very well made gen jutsu falls from the field to reveal a pink haired woman standing in the middle. Though, instead of flickering forward (like many would be inclined to do), the shinobi merely stares down his opponent. The ravens appear once more and the illusion clones dissapate. The words "Kai!" Are yelled from above, and the second layer of Sakura's illusion falls. With graceful steps, the true Itachi lands at the base of the tree and directly in front of the real Sakura.

"That isn't fair." The woman mutters, allowing her beau to engage her in a tai jutsu foray. Unfortunately, Sakura has been trying to avoid this up until now. Itachi is much too fast, and although her skills have heightened considerably, she is no match for the Mangekyo.

Blocking a direct attack, the woman makes sure to avoid all eye contact. Then, just as his foot is about to connect with skin, she disappears in a flurry of cherry blossoms. Reappearing behind Itachi faster than ever before, Sakura manages to land a well placed punch to the back, sending the elite flying across the field.

Taking this as an opportunity, a clone forms with perfect chakra control, and Sakura burrows beneath the ground. It is a done move, but they have been fighting for two hours at least. This is the only way to avoid the gaze of the sharingan, as there is no dust to disturb the area.

Itachi sees it coming, and sends a susanoo punch to the earth, shattering the ground with ease. Rocks fly through the air and dust covers the arena.

"Sakura." The shinobi says to himself unknowingly, feeling victory in his grasp. The chakra of his beloved has scattered to many points of the field and she is no where in sight, but Itachi will not allow himself to be fooled. Focussing on the tiniest change of energy, the man finds the real Sakura and flickers toward her with the speed of his ravens. Unfortunately, Itachi has assumed wrong and is stopped on his journey forward by a nicely timed punch downward from the sky. The ninja is unable to right himself as he sails to the ground and through a Sakura made hole, plummeting into darkness.

A smirk covers the pinkette's face as she heaves in a much needed breath. Without warning, the tip of a cool blade touches her neck from behind and Sakura cusses inwardly.

"You have got to be kidding me." She sighs and turns to meet Itachi's confident gaze. A smirk rises to her lips once more, and the woman cheekily flickers upward to steal a kiss, letting the blade graze her skin. Thankfully, the surprise allows Sakura to break free of the hold with relative ease.

Leaping high, cherry blossoms encase her form once more, and the chase begins again.

Needless to say, the battle does not see an end in sight until both shinobi are almost completely exhausted; Their tai jutsu being the main weapon of choice for the last leg of the match.

Kicks and punches reign true as the ninja flicker through the air at an amazing rate. Itachi ducks a particularly hard punch and manages to send Sakura flying toward the ground. Before she has time to right herself, the shinobi soars downward with haste, pinning the medic to the torn up earth with his complete chakra infused weight. A smug expression covers the man's face when Sakura scowls, but both are ready for this to end. Silence falls over them easily, as the end of the fight sinks in. The heat that emanates off their bodies conflicts with the cool breeze that flows against sweaty skin. Each laboured breath rings through their ears, as Itachi stares down at Sakura's face, only an inch or two away.

Realising her opportunity, the pink haired vixen leans forward and captures Itachi's lips with her own. He groans heartily upon contact and brings a hand up to her face. The adrenaline of the fight pumping steadily through his veins tells the nin to claim what is his. Sakura grinds upward instinctively, loving the feel of his entire form so close. The contact of their groins is enough to push Itachi forward, making the man pull Sakura upward and into his lap. Unfortunately, just as the two settle in this position, hands roaming each other for purchase, the clatter of Itachi's blade against the ground brings reality crashing back and he rips away from her like he has been burnt.

Heavy breathing, caused by a different reason now, fills the air and the ninja stare at each other with desire filled eyes. Though, Sakura can sense apprehension behind Itachi's gaze. Just as she is about to let him know that everything is fine, that she wants this, he stands suddenly and offers her his hand.

"We should get going." He states softly, raking in a breath. "Good match Sakura."

"Hai. You too." The woman replies, more than a little confused.

The two gather their things and prepare for home, one berating himself inwardly and the other smiling like a maniac.  
As the street comes into view, Sakura gathers her courage and pulls Itachi's hand into her own. It is fine if he isn't ready to get physical yet. At least now, she knows that he is interested, if his bodily reaction is anything to go by.

"I had fun today." The pinkette exclaims, squeezing his hand a little.

"Aa." Itachi responds, seeming to be in his own world.

Then, a new voice enters the mix and Sakura smiles happily. "Konichiwa fellow Uchiha." Shisui smiles at the couple as he walks the remaining distance toward them with casually confident strides. "You look horrible." He states, gazing between Sakura and Itachi. "I swear, you guys are going to kill yourselves training. You are too prideful."

"Am not." Sakura replies with a smile, despite her heated words. Deep down, she knows that it is true. Itachi does not bother to respond, and merely watches his cousin with silent curiosity.

Turning to Sakura, Shisui's expression changes to one of excitement. "Sakura-chan, are you prepared for tonight? Don't forget to see Mikoto-kaa first." The older Uchiha says with an upbeat tone.

Not really knowing what he is talking about, the girl answers, "Of course." Hopefully she hasn't just dug her own grave.

"Cool cool. I hope that your meeting is done in time for tonight. Though, I doubt wedding talk will take _that_long." Shisui chatters good naturedly, making a face at the thought of weddings.

"In time for what?" Itachi interjects, his voice disinterested despite having asked the question.

"Cousin, don't play dumb just because you don't want to go." Shisui doesn't bother to look at his fellow Uchiha, and instead focuses on the pretty medic in front of him. "Ne Sakura-chan, you are certain you are coming?"

"I said I am, didn't I?" She replies, letting her eyes roam over to Itachi.

"Good. Then you will have to follow her Itachi. I know how you feel about Sakura frequenting Konoha's bars without a chaperone." A wolfish grin covers the ninjas features, and onyx eyes stare at his younger cousin challengingly. "Never know what kind of men will find her _delectable._"

Sakura almost giggles when Itachi's jaw hardens and he nods stiffly in agreement.

"Great. Well I'll see you both at 8." Shisui finishes, striding away from the two with a wave of his hand. "Ja ne."

Neither Sakura or Itachi see the gigantic grin form upon the older Uchiha's face, softening to a very satisfied smirk.

Really, his cousin is just too predictable…

xxx


	15. Drinks & Clear Intentions

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**DRINKS & CLEAR INTENTIONS**

**Last time -**

"Cool cool. I hope that your meeting is done in time for tonight. Though, I doubt wedding talk will take _that_long." Shisui chatters good naturedly, making a face at the thought of weddings.

"In time for what?" Itachi interjects, his voice disinterested despite having asked the question.

"Cousin, don't play dumb just because you don't want to go." Shisui doesn't bother to look at his fellow Uchiha, and instead focuses on the pretty medic in front of him. "Ne Sakura-chan, you are certain you are coming?"

"I said I am, didn't I?" She replies, letting her eyes roam over to Itachi.

"Good. Then you will have to follow her Itachi. I know how you feel about Sakura frequenting Konoha's bars without a chaperone." A wolfish grin covers the ninjas features, and onyx eyes stare at his younger cousin challengingly. "Never know what kind of men will find her _delectable._"

Sakura almost giggles when Itachi's jaw hardens and he nods stiffly in agreement.

"Great. Well I'll see you both at 8." Shisui finishes, striding away from the two with a wave of his hand. "Ja ne."

Neither Sakura or Itachi see the gigantic grin form upon the older Uchiha's face, softening to a very satisfied smirk.

Really, his cousin is just too predictable…

xxx

The local tavern is abuzz with chatter and the clinking of glass in good cheer. The shinobi of the Leaf take a step back with their comrades, enjoying the free moments of their otherwise stressful lives. This bar is of three drinking holes within Konoha's gates, and is usually frequented by ninja and ninja alone. That isn't to say that civilians aren't welcome, because the Leaf is a place of equality, all thanks to the Hokage of the present as well as past leaders. No, there isn't a sign saying 'Shinobi Only' hanging out the front of the building. Though, the rowdy noises that grow in intensity as the nights roll on should be advertisement enough.

The civilian bar down the street garners just as much clientele, and has less destroyed furniture than the_Drunken Fist_. Luckily for the _Fists _owner, ninja know how to drink, _a lot_, more than compensating for the smashed chairs and occasional table.

When the familiar pink haired kunoichi walks in through the entrance way, she is greeted by the sight of all of her friends, save a few differences. Itachi is close behind her, being extremely quiet for some reason. Sakura assumes that silence is his own way of sulking, but she is genuinely happy to be attending this event. Even though she is still in the dark about the reason for being here, Ino's face lighting up as the blonde rushes to her friend, is enough to make Sakura not care one bit.

"Forehead-chan!" Ino greets, pulling away from the spontaneous hug. Her smile is as big as the sun and she looks absolutely gorgeous in her civilian clothing. Sakura on the other hand picked out a dress that was in her cupboard that seemed to be gathering a lot of dust.

"Finally wearing that dress I got you!" Her friends crows, a look of appreciation covering her pale features as she observes the dark blue (short) dress her friend is wearing. Turning her gaze to Itachi with a wry smile, Ino continues, "Oh I get it, a reward for the Uchiha." She winks and said Uchiha's eyes flicker with registered emotion, not that anyone notices.

Well, almost no one. "Don't sweat it Itachi. I'm wearing this number for someone special also." Ino winks, while gesturing at the little black dress covering her toned form. The outfit is certainly less demure than Sakura's, and the man still finds himself leaning more towards the navy ensemble. The way the dark blue gathers at the waist and flares at the bottom, ending at his fiancés mid thigh, has Itachi feeling considerably less sour about being dragged out to drink. He knew the moment Sakura exited her room, that he would be on guard duty all night. Sakura looks radiant, her scent even more inviting than usual. It was definitely enough to make Itachi feel like he was being tricked. It also doesn't help his predicament of keeping his hands to himself. The want to reach out and touch Sakura is still as strong now, and makes him need a very strong drink. Which is saying something, since the nin has never been a big drinker. Never in a million years did Itachi imagine himself attending a gathering set up specifically to get drunk, and right now, he is not sure how to feel about that.

"Hello cousin, Sakura-chan." Shisui greets, drink in hand. Looping his arm around Ino's waist the Uchiha smiles wolfishly. "I guess now is a good as time as any to unveil my secret lover." He says, tone just as joking as always. His dark eyes smile down at the Yamanaka heiress before turning back to his family members.

"That's me." Ino smirks proudly, eyeing her beau with affection after winking to her best friend. It all makes sense now, thinking on Ino's debauched nature and the times that Shisui disappears. Most nights the older Uchiha isn't home for dinner, and now Sakura knows why. The flower shop closes late in the after noon and Ino trains afterwards, not having to eat with her Otou-san who now has a woman all of his own. Smiling in her thoughts, the medic can't help but feel happy for her friends.

"I don't see why you are hiding it Shi-kun." Sakura interjects after a moment of thoughtful silence. "If I can marry into the Uchiha's, then surely Fugaku-chichi can accept Ino as well."

"Your point is mute medic-chan." The older Uchiha jeers good naturedly, seemingly a little put out by her statement but covering it well. "You are already an Uchiha, it is fitting that you marry an Uchiha."

Sakura opens her mouth to tell the man that her last name is in fact Haruno, but Itachi stops her by grasping her upper arm lightly with a slight squeeze.

"Well," The pinkette ignores the burn of her skin where Itachi's fingers touched. Focusing, she changes her tact. "I still think Mikoto-kaa would be thrilled."

"I think that is the real reason he is so scared." Ino exclaims with a snort. "It's fine Sakura." She assures, waving her hand to dismiss any negative thoughts. "I don't think I am ready for all those formal meetings and family dinners. You might enjoy being cooed at by the Uchiha population, but I am just fine with how things are." Grasping her friend by the upper arm, the blonde starts to pull her to the other side of the room, where a heated debate has taken over the table full of their comrades.

"Come on Itachi, let's get these women a drink." Shisui says in the background, as he heads toward the bar.

"Anyway. Are you going to say it?" Ino asks Sakura, showing no acknowledgement of her lovers words. She continues to look expectantly at her friend, halting their travel toward the rowdy table.

Before Sakura can respond with a question, the very loud voice of Naruto enters the area as the blonde and his raven haired counterpart enter the establishment. Silently, the pinkette thanks Kami for the interruption.

"Happy Birthday Ino!" Naruto exclaims, darting forward to give the woman a tight hug. The kunoichi giggles at the attention, telling her friend to 'put her down'.

"Thank you Naruto. You are a lot more polite than forehead-chan here." Ino says pointedly with a look toward her female friend, before turning back to the new comers.

"Sakura-chan!" The teen wraps her in a tight hold with a few greeting words. Then, he turns back to Ino with a sheepish grin.

"Sasuke says happy birthday too." Naruto smiles, speaking for his friend.

"I can talk myself you know." The Uchiha grumbles, and the blonde looks surprised.

"So why didn't you?" He asks, a light smirk donning his pleasant face.

"Hn." The nin replies standardly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thank you Naruto, Sasuke." Ino says, still looking at Sakura disapprovingly from the corner of her eye.

"Oh Pig!" Sakura exclaims. "I thought I already said Happy Birthday!" She lies seamlessly. "Gomen ne, Ino-chan."

"Ahh, it's alright Forehead. I know how easily distracted you are." The blonde teases, never missing an opportunity to jibe at Sakura's attributes.

"I am not." The medic responds, a light scowl flitting across her done up face.

"I think the word you are looking for is 'spacey'." Naruto helps out, moving out of the line of fire quickly.

"Naruto!" Sakura hollars, a little annoyed. Though, she is unable to keep the smile from rising to her face when he gives her that puppy dog expression and rushes over to their friends situated in the corner of the room.

"What a kaiju." The medic let's out, accepting the drink that Itachi passes her, now finally finished being chatted up by the woman at the bar. Sakura can't blame her though, Itachi is a fox.

"I think you mean _baka._" Sasuke adds, smirking at the insult. The two share a moment of silent contemplation and Itachi can't help but sour slightly at how well connected the members of Team 7 are. The older Uchiha will never admit it, but he loathes how his brother is able to get inside Sakura's head. Even for meaningless instances such as this.

It isn't long before Ino is dragging them all over to their booth and joined table. Where they have to pull yet another table to join up for the large group, full of the rookie 9 and a few other friends. Kakashi sits at the end of the table reading his book in silence, listening to Gai prattle on about the youthful benefits of drinking. Asuma's seat is empty, though his drink remains, having gone out for a cigarette moments before. Choji and Sai talk animatedly over the newest grill in town, taking sips of their warm sake every now and then. Shikamaru is no where to be seen, on account of being in Suna for tactical training of the younger shinobi. Neji and Tenten bicker about the best blade for close combat, and Sasuke jumps into that conversation quickly. While Naruto joins Hinata and Lee, smiling wickedly when he sees his bushy browed comrade drinking root beer. If anyone were to look at the Hokage's son, they would note a distinct expression of mischievousness upon his foxy face. Obviously the Kyuubi container has forgotten the last time Lee ran rampant with alcohol, creating such a stir with his 'special move' that the owner of the bar changed the buildings name to the 'Drunken Fist'. In any case, the name change was good for publicity and a solid reminder why Rock Lee should not be drinking alcohol.

Sakura takes a seat next to Ino, who is conveniently near Shisui and Kakashi. There is a stool left open for Genma, but it doesn't look like her team mate will leave the bar area tonight. The woman handing out the drinks seems to be enjoying the attention well enough.

The sound of chair against floor brings the woman's attention back to Itachi, and the chatter of her friends falls into the distance. The nin sits down gracefully, leaning closer to Sakura upon reflex, his scent filling her senses headily. When Sakura stepped out of her room an hour before, it was a wonder that she didn't die of heat stroke at the sight of her fiancé. The distinct dark mood made him look even more divine, and it took everything within the kunoichi to not press Itachi up against a wall and have her way with him. The black slacks and button down shirt aren't anything special, and Sakura notes that she was the one to buy that particular outfit.

Reaching out, the woman places her hand over Itachi's lower thigh, resisting the urge to run her hand over the expanse of muscle. After a moment, the tenseness leaves his form and Sakura smiles. Uchiha seem to be particularly dense to her affections, rising the need to be pro active or risk getting nothing. Of course, there is always the possibility that Itachi could push her away. Though, that is a risk that Sakura is willing to take. Especially when it reaps benefits like now, as the Uchiha heir brings his palm to settle over her hand on his leg.

Smirking wickedly, the pinkette wonders if Itachi can hold his alcohol. Perhaps, tonight is the night to find out.

xxx

The seconds pass into minutes and the minutes fade into hours before time becomes irrelevant as one too many drinks graces the table, each shinobi sporting one tell tale sign or another to their inebriation…Well everyone except Kakashi. Though, the fact that Icha Icha is safely in his back pocket and the nin is now conversing willingly with his 'rival', may be sign enough.

The birthday girl forced everyone to dance at one point, aside from the copy nin, Sasuke and Itachi. Shisui willingly bopped to the music, with surprising skill. As did Choji, who is actually very dainty on his feet, a surprising fact to all who had not witnessed the event in the past.

Naruto determinedly got his wish, spiking Lee's drink with a mischievous smirk. Needless to say, it isn't long before the drunk jinchuriki and Konoha's beautiful green beast are duking it out in the streets. Deciding after a spar or two, to move their challenges to the training ground where they can test their endurance properly. This of course, rips Gai from his seemingly relaxing conversation, prompting him to want to join the fray. In a heart beat, the bowl haired nin challenges Kakashi to a series of tests.

"No." The copy nin says flatly, taking a gulp of his beverage.

"I can feel the youthful atmosphere making me young again!" Gai spouts off. "I will avenge my honour for I am the Lotus of Konoha!" The man gulps down the rest of his beer before continuing, "I am the genius of perseverance!" He hollars, making a few people at the table giggle at his over the top words.

"You hear that Kakashi? He is the genius of perseverance." Sakura teases. "I wonder how long he will persevere in trying to get you to indulge him?"

At this, Kakashi's dark eye narrows considerably, his ex-students words taking a toll. He glares at Sakura for a moment, face unchanged aside from the aura that he lets off.

"Yes my rival. I will not be deterred!" Gai agrees whole heartedly and the two continue to bicker for another moment or two.

In the end, Kakashi finds himself pushing away from the table after chugging down the remains of his drink. His mask smelling incredibly like beer at this point. Turning to his female student, the nin says, "This is your fault."

With a loud 'Yosh!', Maito Gai exits the premises taking his spandex wearing youthfulness with him. With a sigh, Konoha's copy nin follows behind with slouched shoulders, muttering musings of being much too old for this.

Sakura turns her attention back to her very quiet date, and observes the Uchiha sipping his beer thoughtfully. They are the only ones left at this section of the table, Ino and Shisui having peeled off an hour prior. Asuma left relatively early, needing to get back to his family, and Hinata followed Naruto and Lee obediently to the training grounds.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asks, looking at her partner quizzically.

"Not particularly." Itachi replies, focussing straight ahead. The woman notes that he has been doing this for the last hour or so. If he doesn't want to be near her why doesn't the baka go home?

"I'm going to get a drink." She says flatly, unable to hide her feelings with the aid of the alcohol. Standing up, the pinkette makes her way over to the bar, missing the way Itachi's coal orbs follow her form curiously. She may think that he has been avoiding her, but in reality Itachi can't get Sakura out of his head. It doesn't help that she is sitting closer with the more drinks consumed, leaning on him at times and laughing throatily so close to his ear. It is enough to make a normal man snap, and the Uchiha finds himself almost at his limit. She should understand his need to crawl inside his safe shell, for fear of doing something indecent.

Turning back to the small group in front of him, the shinobi notices a familiar presence move out of the corner of his eye. Tilting his head slightly, to appear like he isn't watching, Itachi witnesses Sasuke push aside his empty drink and saunter over to the bar. His Otouto stops beside Sakura, standing a little too close for the older man's liking. Sasuke continues to order a drink as the bartender gives him an appraising look, before scowling at Sakura who is stealing all of his brothers attention. Unable to help himself, Itachi sits back and watches with jealous eyes. He knows well that there is nothing going on between his love and the younger Uchiha, yet he can't help but feel this way. It is really getting old fast. At least, Itachi has realised the cause of this phenomenon. In some ways, his Otouto is closer to Sakura than he is, and Itachi wants that. Though, his (very well hidden) shy nature impedes anything from happening, on an emotional or physical level.

Silently, the Uchiha wonders if he was a more direct man in times passed, if the Itachi of the old time is the one ruining his chances.

When Sakura giggles at something Sasuke says, and they both chink their drinks together in 'cheers' Itachi wishes that his girl would come back to him. Instead, it seems like she is perfectly content to converse with her team mate, about kami knows what. Something else is said and Sasuke let's out an unfamiliar chuckle reserved only for his close friends. The woman jabs him on the shoulder and the two talk awhile more, the alcohol seeming to push their conversation along.

It isn't long at all until their drinks are drained and Sasuke is ordering two more, not needed to ask the name of Sakura's favourite beverage. Growling, Itachi looks back to his own drink, feeling dirty for spying like this. It is down right shameful! Still, after a long moment, he finds his coal eyes roaming back to the couple standing at the bar, chattering away.

Then his brain says it, throws it out there for Itachi to chew over for the rest of time. _They look good together._..It's a true statement, but completely unwanted and the final straw that broke the camels back. Standing abruptly, the Uchiha strides over to Sasuke and Sakura. Coming close he chooses to stand on Sakura's other side, stepping into her back in a move of possession and surprising the pinkette at the same time. Itachi hopes that he isn't over stepping his bounds, but he is too far gone to turn back and would rather go too far than not far enough.

"If you would excuse us Otouto." Itachi says politely, managing to keep the fire from his words. A hand snakes around Sakura's waist and he swears that her breath hitches for a moment. "It is time for us to leave."

"Alright." Sasuke says with regular tonelessness, bidding them farewell before striding away with a relaxed stance. Of course, this only serves to darken Itachi's mood even more. Damn his brother, who doesn't even know what the hell he is doing! It makes the older Uchiha feel ridiculous and crazy all at once and he needs to quell the feelings, some how, some way.

Turning in his grasp, Sakura remains close, "Talking to me now?" She asks a slight snip to her tone, as hands come to rest on his shoulders. Her cheeks are flushed, and breathing a bit more laboured than usual. Silently, Itachi is happy that she has crossed this physical boundary. It is nice having Sakura so close.

"I was never not talking to you." He responds, unable to stop looking at her lips.

"Could have fooled me." She sighs. "Why did you do that? I was having a good conversation." When the man doesn't respond and averts his gaze, she continues, "Were you jealous?"

Itachi isn't sure what comes over him when the words tumble from his mouth - "Yes." It is simple and honest and it must be the alcohol talking. It turns out that he can hold his drink well enough, but is not so good at holding his tongue.

An unknown emotion flitters across Sakura's face and the nin wonders if she is about to get angry. He is proven wrong though, when the woman launches upward and meshes her lips to his. It takes a moment to register that Sakura is kissing him, but Itachi's body seems to be responding just fine. He can feel the heat coming from her liquored up form as her body presses flush against his chest. Another moment passes and he finds her tongue sliding across the seam of his lips, taking advantage of his slightly ajar mouth. In any case, the movement ramps up the kiss to searing levels and has both drunk shinobi wanting for more.

When Sakura pulls away quite abruptly, panting openly with her movement, Itachi remembers that they are in a public place, where anyone can see them. Letting his gaze move over to the small group of people in the corner, he notes that Tenten is watching them with a smirk, while Sasuke observes with an unreadable gaze. Pathetically, this knowledge makes the nin feel much better. Though, it is forgotten when Sakura smiles happily.

Leaning in once more, Itachi offers another small kiss, and Sakura wriggles against him a moment, allowing Itachi to halt the contanct before they go too far. Which is a good decision since the man can feel his hand inching from Sakura's waist, lower with every passing moment.

Smiling brightly with swollen lips that make Itachi very proud, Sakura says, "Let's go home."

Nodding, the man accepts her hand held out in offer and the two exit the premises in comfortable silence. Turning toward the compound, Sakura bops a little with each step, assumedly in happiness. Itachi's hand swings with hers, following each footfall. With an out of place sigh, the pink haired beauty decides to break the silence, her words almost making the shinobi cough.

"So you do want me?" She asks suddenly, sounding more like a statement than anything. She pauses a moment, not looking at him, and Itachi decides to see where she will go with this. "I thought you wanted me today, but you pushed me away so forcefully…" She lets out, and the man finds himself puzzled. How can she not see? "I figured it was just wishful thinking." Sakura finishes, and Itachi can't help but feel anger bubble in the base of his stomach.

Stopping in his tracks, the woman stumbles a little before turning to him with wide eyes.

Needing to stop this feeling, and take away the sad look within Sakura's green depths, Itachi steps forward. In the next moment, pink hair is pushed from ivory skin and the nin is kissing the woman whole heartedly. He pulls away when she gasps into his mouth as he lavishes kisses from her lips, down the expanse of bared skin, stopping at her throat.

If Itachi were sober, this would not be happening, and the ninja thinks absently that he should be thanking the alcohol, as it pushes him to say, "It wasn't your imagination." Then he is nipping at the skin of her pulse once more and Sakura is buckling in his grasp, mewling in pleasure.

"Wh- Why did you push me away then?" She asks, voice raspy with something new.

Unable to suppress a chuckle, the nin steels his resolve and detaches himself from her lovely skin. With a light kiss to the forehead he ignores the intense need in his lower extremities and focuses on the important moment.

"I was trying to be a gentleman." He admits, suddenly feeling foolish.

Still, Itachi can't help but be surprised when Sakura punches his bicep soundly, look full of irritation.

"Well don't do it again!" She exclaims, and he can't help but chuckle at how endearing she looks, despite the route of conversation.

"Hai." Itachi replies. His eyes glint with happiness and the nin steps backward away from Sakura. He doesn't miss the look of lingering desire when she eyes his tightened slacks, and the Uchiha wonders what kind of thoughts enter Sakura's mind. The expression on her face certainly makes an impression. Nevertheless, for now, he pushes impropriety away forcefully and grasps her hand in his.

Following his lead, Sakura falls into step once more, the tension is finally gone from the air.

Walking closer to Itachi, the pinkette needs to make absolutely certain that he understands her intentions; That she wants him to be closer with her.

"I want you too…Just so you know." Sakura admits, smirking at the stumble in his calm step, followed by a hearty laugh.

Neither know what will happen in the days to come. Though, one thing is for certain, things are definitely going to change from here on out…

xxx


	16. A Moment to Breath

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**A MOMENT TO BREATH**

**Last Time -**

"I was trying to be a gentleman." He admits, suddenly feeling foolish.

Still, Itachi can't help but be surprised when Sakura punches his bicep soundly, look full of irritation.

"Well don't do it again!" She exclaims, and he can't help but chuckle at how endearing she looks, despite the route of conversation.

"Hai." Itachi replies. His eyes glint with happiness and the nin steps backward away from Sakura. He doesn't miss the look of lingering desire when she eyes his tightened slacks, and the Uchiha wonders what kind of thoughts enter Sakura's mind. The expression on her face certainly makes an impression. Nevertheless, for now, he pushes impropriety away forcefully and grasps her hand in his.

Following his lead, Sakura falls into step once more, the tension is finally gone from the air.

Walking closer to Itachi, the pinkette needs to make absolutely certain that he understands her intentions; That she wants him to be closer with her.

"I want you too…Just so you know." Sakura admits, smirking at the stumble in his calm step, followed by a hearty laugh.

Neither know what will happen in the days to come. Though, one thing is for certain, things are definitely going to change from here on out…

xxx

The days pass by in relative peacefulness, with wedding plans coming into full effect. The Uchiha wedding of the century has finally been announced by Konoha's premium news paper, and the oldest form of celebratory notification – The ringing of the bell. For one whole hour, the bell tower was alight with sound and boisterous happiness for the love birds impending nuptials. This followed by a rather large town gathering, where the Hokage paid his respects along with the rest of Konoha's council. The Uchiha Main house is now alight with seating charts and Kimono patterns, along with the Uchiha Maiden rituals. It is crazy to think that the madness hasn't even started! Soon all moments of privacy will be compromised to the extreme, leaving the time changers very little choice but to live in the now, and enjoy life frivolously. A sentiment that both shinobi agree with in more ways than one. Because every free moment spent away from training, work and family obligations is a now god send, and to be treasured wholly. It does not matter if the couple are only able to sit side by side in Itachi's bedroom, too tired to do anything else. Time spent with one another is all that matters. It turns out, that Ino's birthday party not only caused the Uchiha couple to admit their desires, but also liberated them from the suffocating tension covering their relationship.

Yes, the time has come when teasing memories of a better time are not nearly enough, leaving Sakura and Itachi no choice but to explore the possibilities of their relationship. A strange sentiment, considering there is to be a wedding in less than six months time. That is their truth though, and that's all that matters.

That isn't to say that all time is spent innocently! To put it bluntly, Sakura and Itachi can't keep their hands off each other. On more than one occasion has Mikoto-okaa stumbled upon the two fully grown ninja making out like starved teenagers, or Sasuke has had to turn a blind ear to the sounds coming from down the hall. The younger Uchiha is just pleased his parents live in a separate wing of the house hold, and that is all he is willing to disclose! Civilians can even be heard gossiping about the engaged couple unable to stay away from each other, flirting mercilessly in the streets of Konoha.

Actually, the whole Village would be very surprised to know that Itachi and Sakura have not made love yet. That is a topic that has not been broached, but with the way things are going, it is now an inevitability.

xxx

It has been a month since Sakura's declaration of want, pushing Itachi to admit his own desires for the pink haired medic. Unfortunately, aside from a lot of heavy petting and passionate kisses, the two haven't been able to engage each other much at all. As soon as their vacation finished, life ramped up to the extreme, forcing Sakura to return to the hospital when not on missions and Itachi to return to being ANBU's finest. Thankfully, the Uchiha Council have deemed the following week a time of preparation and learning for the couple, taking them away from regular duties for a short while. News that both Sakura and Itachi learnt upon returning from an impromptu mission tasked to Team 1 a short while ago.

Now, both shinobi are bathed and fed, working diligently on tomorrows briefing for the Hokage. After handing in their findings, both Sakura and Itachi must join Uchiha Mikoto in the ritual meeting of passing on the heirlooms, followed by Konoha's offerings to the maiden. The offerings is an event held only for the Clan Heir's bride to be, where the village passes on tokens of luck for the future nuptials. It is not something that all clans participate in, aside from the Uchiha and Hyuga families. In any case, tomorrow is sure to be tiring, especially since both intended must be dressed in traditional regalia expected of the future Uchiha Leaders. Once again, the woman draws the short straw, being forced to wear white paint over the entirety of her form to symbolise a pure form being accepted by the gods before being passed onto the clan heir.

"Itachi." Sakura sighs, trying not to think of the next 24 hours. Clicking her fingers in front of the mans face, the girl tries to get his attention. For the past five minutes the Uchiha has been focussing on one point of his bedroom valiantly, when his eyes aren't accidentally making their way to her lips. The woman isn't stupid, and wishes that Itachi wouldn't treat her as such. They have been filling in brand new reports, all thanks to their first mission together, that they can remember physically.

It was amazing to get back out there again, and with Team 1 as well. There is nothing more exhilarating than infiltrating and extracting information without anyone knowing of your existence. Team 7 never could have accomplished such a feat. Well, everyone aside from Naruto could. That loud mouthed ninja is much too rash and boisterous. Though, that is all part of the teens charm. As far as the girl is aware, Sasuke has taken some solo missions of that kind and succeeded with flying colours. He is also the man to see about high ranking seduction missions. When the kunoichi found out this little bit of information, not long ago, the news was not as surprising as it should have been. Though really, good for him. It's great that everyone is finding their own way in the world, and it seems like Sasuke really gets a kick out of doing that part of his job well. Even Kakashi is taking a few ANBU missions (solo of course), and enjoying the thrill once more.

Yes, it is true that Sakura will always love Team 7 dearly, but being on Team 1 is where she belongs now. It is exhilarating being with a group that aren't more focused on protecting her than the actual mission. Nevertheless, being away from home at just under a week has had its hard points too. For one, home Itachi is _a lot_ different to work Itachi. Not that Sakura is complaining, because both versions of the man are incredibly sexy. There is just something about him in action, all orders and precise skill, that makes her fluster up. It is probably the power. It is an affliction that most kunoichi come across at one stage or another. Seeing a powerful shinobi executing his role in the field, being so utterly man and ninja, is enough to bring many a kunoichi to her knees. It turns out, that Sakura is no exception to the rule.

Refraining from mounting Itachi on a mission is easy enough. In the field she is the head medic and female member of Team 1. Now, in their own home, Sakura is beginning to get antsy. It seems that Itachi is intent on avoiding eye contact and keeping physical touch to a minimum. At first the woman thought that it was something she did on the mission, or perhaps him focussing on work reports first and relationships later. Now though, Sakura is starting to wonder if Itachi isn't being annoyingly chivalrous again; Trying to be a gentleman.

Looking up from his reverie, the Uchiha glances toward Sakura. "Hm?" He intones, seeming to zone back in.

With a smirk, the kunoichi does not reply. There is one way to find out what he is thinking, and it is as simple as anything. "Nothing." Sakura decides upon, looking back to her own work.

When the nin is well and truly engrossed in his writing once more, the kunoichi can't help herself. In one swift movement she is before him, straddling Itachi's thighs before his unfinished report has hit the mattress beside them.

"What are you -" He begins, and the woman has a hard time not scoffing at the idiocy. Come on Uchiha Itachi, as if you don't get it. Instead, Sakura swoops in and presses her lips to his. It only takes a second for the nin to comply with her wishes, ravenously, and the woman just knows that she has her answer.

"I've been wanting to do that all week." She husks, lips a mere centimetre apart, breath mingling as one.

"Me too." He replies honestly, snaking his hand to coil around the back of her neck. In one soft pull, they are joined once more and it is Itachi's turn to make Sakura squirm. He was trying to restrain himself, but Sakura's actions are just too much to resist. Smirking softly, fingers move upward to tangle in unbelievably soft pink tresses and his tongue runs along the seem of her parted lips, before suctioning a delectable plumpness into his mouth. A rumble of appreciation emits from her throat as he releases her abused lower lip with a scrape of teeth, proceeding to explore the depths of her mouth, just like he has wished to do all week long. It seems that working with Sakura is going to be harder than anticipated, Itachi surmised upon their return to Konoha. Usually, that man is a finely oiled machine. However, watching the pink haired medic fight, en route to their objective, was so astounding that he felt himself pausing and second guessing himself. Hopefully, Itachi managed to cover his few blunders up well enough, or he will never hear the end of it from his wretched cousin. Not that it isn't understandable, because seeing his fiance conquer a group of bandits in under 30 seconds was enough to make the nin want to push Sakura up against a tree and fuck her until kingdom come. When a boulder exploded, covering the dead bodies fitfully, he felt a pride swell within his chest like none before. The mission was hard on his libido that's for sure, but it certainly affirmed to Itachi that Sakura is his perfect match – A killing machine of absolute beauty.

The kunoichi's breathy sigh brings the man back to the here and now, as Itachi revels in the alluring sounds that emit from his woman. He can feel small slightly rough hands tracing the muscles of his torso, and it makes the Uchiha shiver in response. Groaning wantonly, the pinkette presses her body closer to Itachi, and basks in the feel of his hard masculine form against her own soft flesh. Oh, how Sakura has longed to feel the shinobi like this, to slide her tongue against his and grind against his slim hips. These thoughts have pervaded her mind long before the mission, and intensified with seeing him in action. It's completely accurate to say that watching Itachi in the field made her want him even more…Sakura can feel that want slowly burning into a_ need._

Ripping her mouth away suddenly, the woman descends the column of Itachi's ivory throat like it is new years dinner, leaving bites and kisses in her wake. She doesn't care if this is too forward, Sakura is taking what is hers. Though, by the way the nin pushes her hips down against his, gripping at her tightly, the woman doesn't think Itachi has a problem with it.

"I've thought about this." Itachi murmurs, letting his hands roam freely now, enjoying the breathy replies that sound against his skin, ensuring his own vocal response. His words draw out a mewl from the woman as she sinks her teeth into the skin of his shoulder. In the next moment, the sound of fabric ripping fills the room as Sakura destroys Itachi's clan shirt in one needy movement. Then, she is sliding downward, never letting her lips leave lovely pale skin.

"I wish you would tell me your thoughts more often." The woman responds to his previous whisperings, licking a trail along each defined crevice._ It has to be a crime to be this masculine. _Her mind appreciates, and Sakura lets out a mewl of agreement. Stopping at the hem of his pants, the pinkette gazes up at him with big green eyes full of lust. "I want you, but I'm not sure we are ready for that." Rubbing her palm over his straining hardness, Sakura vows to get some satisfaction out of this encounter. Though, before she can put her kunoichi lessons to the test and pull down his soft shinobi pants, Itachi is pulling her upward to slant their lips together soundly. "I understand." He says, stealing another passionate kiss, bordering on frenzied.

"I have all these memories of sex with you Itachi, but I don't know the feeling for myself, not really." The woman explains easily. "And as much as I want you now…So _bad_." Her eyes slide shut and his hands don't stop their tantalising caress. "I want us to take our time. Is that okay?"

"It's fine Sakura. I will never force you to do something you aren't ready for." Itachi husks, reining in some control that was previously lost.

"I didn't say I was ready to stop." The pinkette replies, noting his retreating expression and pressing down against his clothed erection harshly. For a moment, the woman revels in the bolt of pleasure that follows the lustful action. Resting their foreheads together, Sakura smiles sneakily. Emerald watch sharingan lazily, never looking away, as her adamant hand traces lower and lower until it is fitted over Itachi's warmest place. Shimmying backward, the woman grips the hem of her shirt and rips it over her head in one quick movement, revealing bare skin, sweet smelling with lavender body soap.

"Sakura." Itachi murmurs, reaching up to cup one breast each. The softness in his palm is an adequate amount and surpasses any memory he has had to date. Leaning closer, the nin satisfies a recurring curiosity by having a taste for himself.

Gasping at the contact, the woman tries her damnedest not to throw her head back and melt in Itachi's hands. Hands that currently roam over the entirety of her form, finally landing at Sakura's most sensitive place. Pulling back, Itachi pushes down the grey shinobi pants adorning her hips, taking in each sliver of revealed skin with a rapid spin of crimson eyes. Then, his fingers are slick with wetness and Sakura is shivering with each precise movement, the man using his remembrances of their past to touch her in exactly the right places. Rubbing his thumb just to the left of the sensitive bundle of nerves, pressing against it teasingly. Two fingers disappear into molten hotness and Itachi can't help but groan in satisfaction. A sound that is very similar to Sakura's reaction to his touch, as she presses down against the digits before reaching between them to release his own arousal from confinement. It takes everything within herself not to buckle under the lips teasing her breasts, or the fingers playing a symphony of their own making, but Sakura finds the act much easier when her fingers wrap around Itachi, enjoying how hot and heavy he feels in her grasp. Closing her eyes, Sakura begins a nice steady pace, hugging the erection in a way she knows he likes. Needless to say, in no time at all both shinobi are crying out and panting in euphoria, as movement synchronise and hearts become even closer.

As orgasm hits simultaneously, both shinobi are too out of it to realise that they have just made a new memory of their own.

Sleep comes when the two are able move and speak coherently again, quite some time later. There is no awkwardness now, or red faces. Not surprisingly, both Sakura and Itachi feel completely comfortable with this spontaneous step forward in their relationship. That night, Itachi's room is filled with the sounds of two breaths mingling in a synchronised harmony, their rest fitful and exactly what is needed. After all, tomorrow is a big day…

xxx


	17. The Event

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**THE EVENT**

The sound of the ticking clock echoes throughout the white walled research lab, reminding the hard working inhabitants that the day is rounding to a close, and it is almost time to return to their home lives. The steady 'tick tock' does not enter Haruno Sakura's consciousness, as yet another glass slide makes its way beneath the microscope lens, ready to be analysed. Work has been in full swing, for quite some time now, and the pink haired bride to be has fallen back into old patterns. In the beginning, Sakura was worried that working in the Hospital would be too different to what she knows. Thankfully, the work load and pace is very manageable. It turns out, that healing and finding poison antidotes as well as assisting the Hokage, during times of war, is actually a lot harder to navigate through, compared to a peaceful world.

Itachi has been on mission for the past two weeks, gathering intel on a confidential matter. It has been a long while since the ANBU elite has been able to take a solo mission, and Sakura is sure he is loving it. The woman doesn't know much about the places he goes, or the tasks he completes, but Itachi always looks more relaxed when he returns home. Of course, Sakura has been on solo missions in the past. Though, they are often medical related and less covert ops. Perhaps, the thrill Itachi receives from his skilled efficiency is the same as a patient cured, or new vaccine created. Maybe, the feeling is similar to research work like this, where satisfaction and self gratification are the prize for such hard work, and hours toiled. Whatever the reason, Sakura is just happy that Itachi will be home in an hour or two, and there he will stay for the next five days. However, if she keeps working at this pace, the analysis report will never be finished in time to see her man, or get ready for tonight's dinner! Which is unacceptable, considering the importance of the evening.

"Concentrate Sakura." The medic tells herself softly, jotting down a few notes in a quick scrawl. "Faster. Work faster!" She berates, moving onto another piece of data.

"You know, this will all be here tomorrow morning." A familiar voice reasons, and the pinkette tries very hard not to flinch at the smooth coercing tone of this man's lilt.

"I know Kabuto-san. I'm just not on the top of my game today." Sakura sighs lightly, cradling her head in her hands.

"Sakura-chan." The silver haired assistant says as his hands land softly upon her shoulders. "Get going, if it is that important I can do it for you. Orochimaru won't be in for another hour anyway." The words are meant to be comforting, and they certainly are…to an extent. It is just too strange that Yakushi Kabuto, the very man that sent her and Itachi to this world, is a regular scientist with humble goals. What's more, Orochimaru is the top researcher of his field, as well as a legendary sennin?! This world just seems to get crazier and crazier…

"You're right. The Uchiha's will massacre me if I'm late." She mumbles with a belated chuckle, followed by a frown at her own bad joke. Thankfully, only Itachi knows the significance of her words and he isn't even -

"I don't think Okaa-san would be capable of massacring you, _Sakura_. Perhaps, I could." The ninja in question drawls, mouth very close to her ear. Where in Kami's name did he come from!?

"Ah! Itachi, I was just…Eto…It was a bad joke." The woman admits, standing quickly from her swivel chair.

"I know." He replies, stepping backward after placing a quick kiss upon her temple. "I just finished with the Hokage and assumed that you would be working late." The, _so I came to collect you _is silently implied, as the Uchiha stands in his ANBU gear as graceful as ever.

Sakura sighs with slumped shoulders, turning her gaze to a desk to her right, she says, "Alright Kabuto, you win. You can complete the data, but that gives you one favour." Her no nonsense tone is enough to make the analyst smile lightly and nod his agreement.

"Of course Sakura-chan, go and enjoy the party." The white coated nin tells her spiritedly. "Have a nice evening Uchiha-san." Kabuto directs to Itachi, and the raven haired nin merely bows his head in acknowledgement. It is the first time that Itachi has come across the ex-villain in this world, but he seems to be taking it much better than Sakura's first reaction; There is definitely a lot less screeching and looking like a fool for a good five minutes. Though, that's Itachi – smooth until the very end.

"Hai. It is a shame that you and your master are unable to attend. We do hope that you make it to the wedding." The Uchiha moves onto say. "Give my regards to Orochimaru. Good evening, Yakushi-san."

"Try not to get too tipsy, I know how stressful events can be." Kabuto warns his associate, who is being shuffled easily from the lab and out into the real world.

"Hai Hai. Ja mata ne!" Sakura calls cheerfully, before Itachi engulfs them both in a healthy amount of white smoke and a high pitched 'poof'.

xxx

The murmur of party guests encompasses the dome shaped event hall, making the nervous woman shiver just a little more. The heavily ornate kimono is no match for the cool night air, but the chill does not make the woman want to enter the draft free building any more than a moment ago. This party is absolutely nerve wracking! Really, the whole thing is _too much. _Why couldn't they just have a secluded evening with a nice meal, like most humble traditional families? Sakura scoffs at the thought of Itachi's family being anything other than over the top. Yes, that's the Uchiha's in every sense. Everything must be extravagant and completely audacious, and right now is no exception. Tonight is the night of the Uchiha Yuino, and Sakura doesn't know what to do with herself. All week, the pinkette has snowed herself in with piles of work and documents that require all brain power, in an attempt to forget. Unfortunately, she has left no time for mental preparation, and will just have to deal with the onslaught of formalities and the emotions that follow.

Usually (with events such as this), the brides family must be present to accept the offerings of the engagement, to bring the couple prosperity. That is why Sakura assumed they would not being having an engagement ceremony. Yet, when Mikoto suggested the Yuino regardless of a lack of family, Sakura was powerless to refuse. However, knowing that her beauteous surrogate mother will be right by her side, makes the ordeal easier to handle. The support of her lover also quells the fluttering of her heart a little. Yes, Itachi will be clasping her hand and walking them both through this together, and Sakura just has to remember that. Everything is going to be okay…

The Uchiha writings tell of the events leading up to the wedding, and this one is the biggest before the actual 'day'. The bride to be knows the ceremony right down to the very last red ribbon. Mikoto has always taken family rituals very seriously, therefore making sure Sakura knew the hows and what's about Uchiha life. The first item on tonight's list is the entrance. The young couple will be introduced to the family as separate entities, and a third party will give a speech for the occasion to cement the eternal relationship. The Yuino gifts will then be placed upon the pedestal for the maiden to collect, with each item having a symbolic meaning. Then, herself and Itachi will exchange the engagement rings and finally be introduced once more as betrothed.

Sighing heavily, Sakura can't wait for everything to be over and done with so she can have a nice big alcoholic beverage and crawl into her nice soft bed.

"You look beautiful." The voice rips the nervous woman from her inner thoughts to gaze up at angular face. The sight that greets her is almost enough to send all nervousness running, and turn her into a pile of over stimulated goo.

"So do you." She replies breathily, taking in Itachi's dark dress robes. The ninja looks absolutely divine in the dark blue ensemble with black trim. The Uchiha fan that is (no doubt) across his back, matches the tiny red and white symbols on the arms of her kimono. His hair flows freely for once, and the girl swears that it glows in the light of the moon.

"Tonight is your night Sakura." Itachi's deep tenor sends a shiver down her spine. Why is he so damned handsome tonight?

Similarly, Itachi is wondering how a woman could be so beautiful. Sakura's pink tendrils are scooped high above her head, holding together by an heir loom of Uchiha. The silver hair pin shines brightly, but not as bright has her viridian eyes, shadowed by tasteful paint. If there is one thing his Okaa-san knows how to do well, it's ceremonial make up. Gazing downward, Itachi cannot help a satisfied 'hum' leaving his throat at the mixture of colours upon Sakura's lovely pale skin. Later tonight, he would absolutely love to help remove the layered garment. Though, he is doubtful his mother will allow such debaucherous behaviour on tonight of all nights. Still…He can try.

"What are you smirking at?" Sakura asks, smiling softly up at him.

"You. You look amazing." Itachi settles on, but the suspicious look in the woman's eyes say Sakura knows otherwise.

Before the pinkette is able to respond and tell Itachi that he is full of shit. The double doors open with blindingly bright lights with two formally dressed Uchiha holding each heavy door. Sasuke smirks happily at his brother and sister to be, while Shisui's smile rivals the sun.

The voices grow loud for a moment, before dying down completely as the Hokage bellows, "May I present the intended, Haruno Sakura and Heir Uchiha Itachi."

Inwardly Sakura thinks, _It's show time._

xxx

The ceremony is beautiful and it doesn't take long at all for Sakura to become engrossed in the ritual. The room is full to the brim with influential members of Konoha, the Uchiha populace, as well as important travellers brought in just for the event, but all Sakura can see is Itachi. The nine gifts are handed over, and placed upon the receiving table. Each item speaks to the pairings good fortune, wishing for longevity, happiness and health of the relationship, as well as the well being of all future children.

The Hokage stands beside the Uchiha Clan Heads while the nakodo explains the important bond between man and woman. Itachi is a pillar of strength, with his fingers grazing the back of Sakura's hand, reminding her of his presence. The room is as quiet as a mouse, aside from the feminine gasps at certain points. Though, that is quite understandable, Sakura is surprised that she hasn't swooned yet.

"You may now exchange the rings of engagement that will tie Haruno and Uchiha in a bond of faith." The official speaker instructs, and Sakura smiles happily when Itachi takes a hold of her hand. If this ring ceremony is so romantic, how are they ever going to make the wedding special enough? Something tells her though, that Itachi smiling down at her will be enough, regardless of all the official tasks and speeches.

The golden band slides upon her ring finger, and Sakura does the same for Itachi, wishing very much to be able to kiss him. Unfortunately, such novelties are not accepted during the ritual. Despite the modern times, the Uchiha's are very strict with traditions, even if home life is rather relaxed.

"I wish I could kiss you." Itachi mimics her thoughts, ensuring that images of sneaking into a dark corner and making out like teenagers cements itself deeply in her mind.

"I know the feeling." Sakura says, blushing deeply as her imagination runs away with her. Kami how she would love to run her fingers through that lovely long hair.

The Uchiha opens his mouth to say something suggestive, if the look on his face is anything to go by, but the speaker interrupts once more to bring the ceremony to a close. Then, the Hokage is giving his best wishes before echoing, "Let us feast!"

In an instant both Sakura and Itachi are bombarded with family and friends all busting at the seams to wish them luck.

It will be a long time before either gets that kiss…

xxx

The round tables are perfect for conversation and make Sakura think of the very first time she attended an Uchiha event. Back then, she was just a visitor looking on at the Clan table. Now, there is a seat especially for her, beside the amazing man, that once was a beautiful boy that captured her heart. The Itachi back then really was just as smooth as he is now, if not more so. Though, his feminine features and slight frame could also be to blame. There is just something about a beautiful male with a charming personality and masculine voice, that makes a woman (or girl) swoon.

Taking a bite of her meal, Sakura continues to muse silently to herself while half listening to Naruto's exuberant story. Sasuke is close beside him, silently listening, and Shisui is cracking jokes in between breaths. The Hokage talks amiably with Fugaku, and Mikoto-okaa is immersed in a conversation with Naruto's mother, about wedding arrangements. The group of people at the table is actually quite a heart warming sight.

"You look happy." Itachi observes, and the sneaky hand sitting upon her knee squeezes lightly.

"I am." Sakura replies, letting her left hand slide beneath the table to cover his larger one. "I was just thinking about the first time I came here. It was the second time I met you, do you remember?" Her emerald eyes gaze up at his inquisitively, curious to know his memory of the event.

"I remember. Though, I actually saw you quite a few times before that. You just didn't see me." Itachi's face is as impassive as ever, but Sakura can see a twinkle of playfulness within his blank depths.

"You sneaky ninja. It's not polite to spy on a lady you know." She tells him, nudging his ribs lightly.

"I can't help that you made me curious." His tone is serious and he takes a sip of his drink.

"You made me curious." Sakura retorts quickly, entwining their fingers together beneath the table. The tension between the two draws tight suddenly, so suddenly that neither see it coming. The connection that draws Itachi and Sakura together creates an almost visible crackle of electricity and for the millionth time, both curse their surroundings.

"Sakura-chan, Itachi, do I need to remind you where we are." Mikoto's stern but loving voice pulls the couple from their heated gaze. "Honestly the heat coming from both of you is making me blush." She says with a lowered tone, leaning closer to Sakura.

"Ah. It's fine Mikoto, remember what it was like to be young and in love?" Kushina smiles brightly, looking very much like her ever cheerful son. "You look very beautiful tonight Sakura-chan." The red head continues onto say, as the two engage in a brief conversation about the ceremony and the up coming wedding.

"There sure is a good turn out." Minato interjects, lacing his arm around his wife. An act of affection that is certainly not appropriate for a formal Uchiha event, but he is the Hokage, he can do as he pleases.

"Of course." Fugaku replies in that Uchiha tone that is full of arrogance. Turning to the boys across from him, the Clan head changes the topic of conversation. "Sasuke, there is someone here tonight that I would like you all to meet. A neighbouring land with ties to the Uchiha ancestors is here to discuss the terms of your omiai. His daughter is the beauty of her land, and the match will be very profitable to Konoha." His no nonsense tone is straight to the point and Sasuke merely replies,

"Hai Chichi-ue."

"If I may ask father, what gain is there for the Uchiha if this match is successful?" Itachi inquires formally, genuinely interested in the goings on of his clan.

Seemingly unruffled by the remark, Fugaku states, "Sasuke will not only receive a bride, but we will gain an alliance with the east as well as land. Masahi-san also has a son with a peculiar chakra, that requires medical help. If we assist, the boy will no doubt be a weapon for Konoha if needed." He crosses his arms across his chest upon finishing, satisfied with the stated terms.

"You mean to say that Sakura will have a part in this?" Itachi asks, understanding everything but questioning his fathers motives. It seems that his Otouto and Sakura will be giving, while his Otou-san will sit back and reap the benefits.

"That is correct." The older Uchiha responds, completely missing the challenging lilt of his sons tone.

"Itachi." Both Sakura and Sasuke say at the same time, sensing where this is going. "It's fine." Sasuke finishes, while Sakura squeezes his palm against her own.

"Yes Itachi, your father has been discussing these terms for quite some time. We should feel honoured to have such an opportunity." Mikoto reasons, looking pointedly at the Uchiha heir, her gaze saying – _Not now._

Just as Itachi is about to open his mouth and tell his father exactly how he feels, (in the most diplomatic way of course), he is interrupted.

"Uchiha-san, How is your evening?" The grey haired stranger asks with a smile that doesn't quite meet his blue eyes. "Lovely ceremony, it is a shame that Ryoko could not attend the function. However, I would like to introduce my son, Rei." The man named Masahi says, as Fugaku raises from his seat. "We will speak later of course, I do not wish to disturb your meal." He continues after a hand shake.

"Nonsense!" The Hokage interjects, shuffling to the side so the old man can have a seat. In less than a moment later, a cater assistant has placed down two chairs in the empty places, one beside Fuguku and the other next to Sakura on the other side of the table. "Have a seat, enjoy yourself." Minato requests two glasses of wine and Masahi smiles gratefully and takes the seat.

"Thank you for your generosity Hokage-sama. I feel that our future relationship will be quite prosperous." The elder says as he accepts the glass of wine from the server. "Rei was unable to attend the ceremony, unfortunately he needed to stop in at the Hospital first. He is being escorted here as we speak." Masahi informs, and the chatter around the table returns to normal.

"Oh no. Is he alright?" Sakura asks in concern. "I hope that we will be able to help your son Masahi-san." She says politely, her genuine worry shining through her big green eyes.

"Ah, yes. Rei will be fine young one. His chakra is a little hard to handle, so he needs to release the energy before it becomes dangerous. Nothing to worry about." He explains like it is a common cold.

"Oh but it is! Gomen na sai, I am Haruno Sakura, the medic that will be seeing to your son." Sakura stands abruptly and bows her head in respect.

Then a new voice enters the equation, making the woman turn quickly to find the source. "Are you now? My, are all the doctors in Konoha as lovely as you?" A young man in his early twenties asks with a charming smile.

Unable to help it, Sakura blushes lightly in a knee jerk response while Itachi seethes silently to her right. "Arigato, I am sure that many of the medics are more beautiful than I." She tries, reaching out to grab Itachi's hand.

"I highly doubt that, Sakura-san. Ah forgive my rudeness!" The man with silvery hair and dark robes says, clearly eyeing the clan heir beside her. "I am Masahi Rei." He bows, taking Sakura's free hand in his grasp and kissing it lightly. "_You_, may call me Rei."

In the next moment, Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto are beside Sakura, as the tension makes itself known very quickly…

xxx


	18. Learning

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**LEARNING**

The scratch of pen fills the examination room as each well placed word makes its way onto the page in quick succession. Konoha's number one and only Hospital has passed the peak time of day, and the scheduled ninja examinations are coming to a close. Shinobi medical days are the most tiring for the high ranking medics, and many of the nurses for that matter. Sakura knows that it would be much easier if she only needed to check on the resident ninja's health, sadly that isn't the case. It often takes an extra half hour (or more) out of her day, to round up each pesky person and read them a very stern riot act. Aside from knowing her comrades are well enough to fight, the only rewarding part is being able to poke and prod the naughty shinobi a little harder than medically required before sending them on their way. Today hasn't been so bad in terms of tricksters though, and if all goes to plan, Sakura will be able to leave early. Tomorrow will be much worse, considering the Chunin of the village were booked in today and the Jonin are scheduled for the next round. The older shinobi are always the biggest babies in terms treatment, and need more special attention. Why this is the case, the medics of the world will never know. Sakura stopped wondering a long time ago. Yet, imagining her ex sensei blanching over a simple needle is still quite amusing. Especially since copy nin Kakashi has sewn his own skin together on the battlefield with no medic present, and didn't even bat an eyelash.

The file cabinet opens as the last manilla folder of the day slides easily into place. Then, she pulls out a relatively new folder full of preliminary documents and administration paper work.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-san." The friendly voice brings the pink haired woman from her reverie, as the person shuts the door behind them. Today is the first of the ongoing weekly appointments for her newest (and dare she say flirtiest) patient, Masahi Rei. The prelim exam was certainly entertaining for Sakura, with half of the male populace trying to squeeze into the small healing room with protective scowls adorning their faces. She put the ridiculousness to an end very quickly, but that didn't stop Naruto and Sasuke from waiting outside her office for the duration of the meeting. Itachi was eerily missing from the entire fiasco, but that doesn't mean he wasn't watching…

Thinking on it, it's quite strange that an unannounced chaperone hasn't made an appearance yet.

"Hello Rei-san, I trust you are well?" The medic greets politely, taking in his modern civilian attire and noting how upstanding he looks.

Nevertheless, thoughts of watching eyes keep her mind from engaging completely, and Sakura can't help but think - _Something is off._

Sending Rei a polite smile, Sakura tells herself to get it together. "Take a seat and we can begin." She instructs formally.

Maybe, she is being ridiculous, but it's strange that there's no watch patrol guarding her movements. Not that her opinion of herself is so high. It is merely experience speaking, and a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Chancing a glance over at the open window, the girl wonders what her boys are playing at. It is probably just paranoia…Still, everyone knows that when Uchiha Itachi wishes not to be seen, there is no finding him. Sakura highly doubts that Sasuke and Naruto would be so fanatical, but more outlandish things have happened.

"I am much better _now_." The silver haired man smiles charmingly and follows Sakura's instructions. The silently implied, _now that I'm with you, _hangs in the air like a bad smell. While the knowing twinkle in Rei's vibrant green eyes suggest that he thinks no such thing, and is delighted to be here; casually leaning back on the examination table, like it is his bed at home.

"How are the chakra surges since your last visit?" Sakura asks, moving her focus away from the window and the pushy aura coming from the person in front of her. She is here to work and no amount of flirting is going to change that. Though, Sakura really should be thanking Genma for the training in handling lecherous men. Who would have thought that being hit on so blatantly over the years would come in handy? Definitely not this medic!

White teeth are displayed in a wolfish grin, despite the completely innocent reply - "Oh, just fine. There haven't been any upsets."

Sakura nods and writes a few notes on file before ticking a few boxed fields as requirement. There a a few things she needs to check today, the first being the tenketsu stream, followed by the ocular paths. Chances are, if the Masahi family are indirectly related to the Uchiha, the origin of his problem stems from his eyes.

"If I have an attack would you come look after me?" Rei fills the brief silence with a childlike tone that makes the medic want to clear her throat.

"That is all part of the agreed upon terms." She responds diplomatically, placing down the forms and approaching the hospital bed with glowing palms. "Please remove your shirt and lie back."

"I thought you would never ask." Rei smirks, and Sakura is unable to help but notice the way his nimble fingers slide the buttons from their holsters to slowly reveal torso. It is clear that this man is purposely trying to be as alluring as possible, but all Sakura can notice is how perfectly manicured his nails are. Additionally, the skin that is revealed looks just like any other body. She can see that he has never done a days work in his life, but keeps in good shape. In the end it is same as the hundreds of people before him. Still, Sakura is happy to know that only Itachi can make her heart flutter with a hint of skin…Not that there were any doubts to begin with.

"This may sting a little." She says, choosing to ignore the previous comment, but has a hard time ignoring the renewed smirk upon his face at her words. _Just what is up with this man?_

Regardless, Sakura soon gets down to business and becomes immersed in her work. Her sharp eyes are closed for now, as she sees with her hands, and if Rei is speaking to her, the medic doesn't notice. She is too preoccupied with running through each chakra pathway and looking for new electrical upsets that could result in a surge. The end game of Rei's treatment (at the worst case) would be a way of monitoring and controlling the disorder, with the best scenario being complete recovery. It is much too early to tell anything at the moment though, and Sakura still needs to find the reason for the chakra swell, amongst other things.

"I think I may have found something." The medic speaks without opening her eyes. "I need to follow the small charge to try and find the central area, please sit up and bend your right leg very slowly." The blue upset is evident when his upper body moves to cut off the tenketsu stream slightly, effectively slowing down the charge and sparking in one area. "Fascinating…" She murmurs before attempting to manipulate the sparking ball of blue located in the upper calf.

"I take it you've found something?" Rei asks, and the warm breath across her cheek startles Sakura enough to cease her healing chakra. Opening her eyes, emerald meet shining malachite as he makes an unintelligible sound of triumph. There is no way that this man should be so close, but for some reason Sakura is glued to her spot.

"I find _you _fascinating." Rei says just above a whisper, and Sakura feels herself being pulled within his spell. It is like his eyes are a gen jutsu. "Tell me, is your hair naturally pink?" His fingers reach out to push a strand behind her ear, but Sakura is still trapped within his gaze. Which doesn't make sense at all, she would have noticed him weave an illusion and he doesn't have the sharingan to manipulate…

Suddenly (and thankfully), the pink haired woman is pulled backward abruptly by a firm grasp and in the same movement, Rei is up against the wall. A gloved hand presses strategically around his throat, while the fuming shinobi exercises some self control.

"What are you playing at?" Itachi hisses stonily and his thumb presses into the hollow of the Rei's neck. The rage emanating from the Uchiha is almost palpable and if Sakura wasn't so shocked at the situation, she would marvel at his level of composure.

"I think you can figure it out." The silvery haired man speaks with a smirk covering his pointed face, despite the dangerous ninja atop of him. "It's good of you to join us, Uchiha-san. I must say I find your intended very…_intriguing_." He murmurs, letting his eyes travel passed Itachi to the worried kunoichi.

Eyes narrow, and Itachi replies - "You knew I was here." His tone holds accusation, as the sharingan swirl moderately just itching to be used.

"It's not that I knew. It is more like…You would be a fool not to be here." Rei's teeth expose sharply in triumph as he follows up with. "I know you can't hurt me, you are rostered to watch over me, and from what I hear, Uchiha's are nothing if not men of duty."

Mangekyo begin to swirl rapidly while Itachi steps backward swiftly. "Learn your place." He murmurs as the man falls under a sleeping gen jutsu.

Obviously Masahi Rei isn't the learning type…

xxx

_Last week – The Engagement Party_

The Yuino went off without a hitch, and Itachi hasn't been able to take his eyes off Sakura all night. Of course, his father always knows how to ruin a perfectly good event with something he deems more important. A trait that the Uchiha heir has never been fond of, but Fugaku will always be the same old fashioned man with outdated principles. It is unfortunate that Itachi is unable to help his Otouto regarding the arranged marriage, but he may be able to have some sway. The time for him to take over the clan is still years away, unless Sakura and he are able to bear a son in an unbelievably short amount of time. With slim chances, Itachi can do nothing but sit and keep quiet until tomorrow. It is probably the reason his father brought up the matter at an event and not in a private setting.

Tuning back in, the ninja notes that Sakura is an absolute vision talking with the older associate. Her wide smile and demure laugh directed at another does nothing but make Itachi feel more annoyed at his Otou-san for bringing business to such an occasion, again, there is nothing that can be done. That doesn't change the fact that he wants to say no to the whole deal, and forbid his love from assisting, but Itachi knows that Sakura will not have it. There has never been a time that she has walked away from helping someone in need, and this instance will be no different. Masahi-san's son will gain the required medical treatment, because his betrothed is an absolute angel.

"Ah, yes. Rei will be fine young one. His chakra is a little hard to handle, so he needs to release the energy before it becomes dangerous. Nothing to worry about." Masahi-san explains easily, and Itachi can see the concern etched on his cherry blossoms face.

"Oh but it is! Gomen na sai, I am Haruno Sakura, the medic that will be seeing to your son." Sakura responds and stands up to bow politely. It is moments like these that she looks the part of an Uchiha, and Itachi couldn't be more proud. His mother definitely did well with her instruction.

"Are you now? My, are all the doctors in Konoha as lovely as you?" Itachi's onyx eyes narrow immediately as his head snaps to the side at the new voice. Unknowingly, the sharingan flickers into existence for a second before hiding away once more. There, standing much too close to his fiance, is a man. Someone that exudes an unsavoury aura, and has eyes of manipulation masked by a well practised smile.

Sakura jerks at the proclamation and turns quickly to face the intruder. Unfortunately, instead of being angered at Masahi' son, a pink hue covers her cheeks and blood boils deep in Itachi's stomach.

"Arigato, I am sure that many of the medics are more beautiful than I." Sakura replies demurely, and the anger reaches the nins bones. Though, her small hand clasps his quickly and Itachi can't help but feel a little placated.

"I highly doubt that, Sakura-san. Ah forgive my rudeness!" The man with silver hair says, catching flashing sharingan with his own confident green in challenge. Then, his focus is back on Sakura, the vindictive spark disappearing completely from his gaze. "I am Masahi Rei." He bows ridiculously and Itachi is unable to help his actions as the strangers lips come into contact with Sakura's hand. "_You_, may call me Rei."

As soon as the words exit his overly flowery mouth, Itachi is in front of him, eyes swirling quickly. Thankfully, Sasuke and Naruto stand by his side with gazes that are steely and auras of black.

"I suggest you step back." Sasuke speaks first, while the oldest Uchiha penetrates Rei's confident stare. His crimson eyes are hard and swirling, just as his Aniki's.

"You can't talk to Sakura-chan like that! This is her engagement party." Naruto hollars much too loudly.

"Oh?" The intruder smirks at the knowledge, seemingly unperturbed. "Pray tell, who is _Sakura-chan's _intended?" Rei asks airily, with foolish confidence.

"I am." Itachi replies stonily, stepping closer as his Mangekyo swirl menacingly. Inhumanly vibrant green gaze unfalteringly back at crimson and Rei makes no move to cower. He seems perfectly fine to be an inch or two away from the most dangerous shinobi in fire country.

Naruto makes a noise that equates to – _Yeah!_ While Sasuke stays silent. Sakura on the other hand, tugs gently on the back of Itachi's dress wear but there is no way he is pulling back yet.

"Ahh. The _heir_." Rei says almost mockingly. "Uchiha Itachi."

"You have heard of me." The nin replies, and his fists begin to turn white with restraint.

At this point, Rei should really consider retreating and apologising sincerely. Instead, he says, "Such a shame. I suppose it can't be helped."

"If you know who I am, then I am certain you are aware of what I can do to you." Itachi threatens tonelessly, just about ready to show him – When…

"Itachi, Sasuke. Stop this instance. You too Naruto-kun." Mikoto's firm voice rings out, and the men have no choice but calm their nerves and resume their socially acceptable positions.

Needless to say, when Itachi sits down again he pulls Sakura's form close to his and watches the new comer inconspicuously for the rest of the night.

xxx

The office is silent as Sakura gazes at Itachi's back, while Rei lay unconscious on the hospital bed. The tense aura has exited the room, but something else has been left in its place. A feeling that the woman can not quite pin point. Though, one thing is for sure…Sakura feels guilty.  
"Itachi, I'm sorry. I don't know why that happened. I didn't mean to…" She trails off, not knowing what to say. There are no excuses for being unable to keep her distance from her patient. Who knows what would have happened if Itachi had of been a moment later.

"It's fine." The nin responds, turning to face her. "I altered his memory while I was talking to him. When Rei-san wakes he will not remember this encounter." Itachi steps closer and cups Sakura's cheek for a moment. Then he says, "We will talk later." His tone betrays nothing, while his eyes seem a little more guarded than usual.

"Itachi…" Sakura almost pleads, unable to help the desperateness building in her voice. She reaches out but the man brushes her hand away gently, making her heart drop into her stomach.

"I said it's fine Sakura." He reiterates, tucking a strand of pink behind her ear before stepping away and pulling his ANBU mask back into place. "Your patient will wake in a moment. I'll see you tonight."

Quite abruptly, Itachi is gone leaving a conflicted kunoichi in his wake.

_What in Kami's name is wrong with me?_ Sakura wonders as she slumps against the nearest wall.

One thing is certain, tonight now feels very far away…

xxx


	19. It Doesn't Matter Why

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**IT DOESN'T MATTER WHY**

**Last Time -**

"It's fine." The nin responds, turning to face her. "I altered his memory while I was talking to him. When Rei-san wakes he will not remember this encounter." Itachi steps closer and cups Sakura's cheek for a moment. Then he says, "We will talk later." His tone betrays nothing, while his eyes seeam a little more guarded than usual.

"Itachi…" Sakura almost pleads, unable to help the desperateness building in her voice. She reaches out but the man brushes her hand away gently, making her heart drop into her stomach.

"I said it's fine Sakura." He reiterates, tucking a strand of pink behind her ear before stepping away and pulling his ANBU mask back into place. "Your patient will wake in a moment. I'll see you tonight."

Quite abruptly, Itachi is gone leaving a conflicted kunoichi in his wake.

_What in Kami's name is wrong with me?_ Sakura wonders as she slumps against the nearest wall.

One thing is certain, tonight now feels very far away…

xxx

The sky is dark and cloudy as Sakura trudges apprehensively back to the Uchiha Compound. The weather reflects the girls gloomy mood and is rather fitting. After Itachi left the examination room, Rei had a chakra attack, wherein a seizure occurred. Thankfully, she was able to stabilise the patient quickly and place him under hospital watch. Then, the medic clocked out and retreated to the Library. Because if anywhere is capable of getting her mind off the doom nestled in her stomach, it's the Library. (That and it was too early for home.) Sakura can hardly fathom why she reacted to Masahi Rei so strongly during his examination, and feels dreadful. Especially when thinking of the man after the fact she feels absolutely nothing!

Still, her conduct was reprehensible and she wholly deserves Itachi's anger. Sakura's heart clenches uncomfortably every time she remembers the sight of Itachi's set jaw and closed off expression, before the ANBU mask slid into place. Sure they have fought in the past, but memory and active participation are two completely different things. Something Sakura is sure to find out very soon. Hopefully Itachi will be willing to talk about it, and won't shut himself off like his Uchiha heritage suggests.

Passing the compound threshold, the pinkette waves a standard greeting or two to the familiar faces littered about. The sun has finally reached the horizon and the sky has begun to turn a burnt golden mixed with light pinks. It seems that the gloomy weather has decided to let up somewhat, and the woman wonders if it is a good omen.

"Tadaima." Sakura calls somewhat tiredly as she toes off her ninja sandals and hangs her bag up on the wrack.

"Okaeri." Mikoto's cheerful voice filters through the house from the kitchen, and the raven haired woman comes into view at the archway. "How was your day Sakura-chan?" She asks, before shuffling the dejected teen into the aroma filled room.

"Alright." Sakura replies as enthusiastically as possible. It looks like dinner will be ready soon, but she can't bring herself to feel even a little hungry. Moreover, where is everyone?

Seeing straight through Sakura's brave front, Mikoto sighs lightly and slings the tea towel over her shoulder. "Come on now, you can't hide from me." She smiles warmly and moves over to the small kitchen table. "What's on your mind? Did something happen at work?"

Not one to air her dirty laundry, even to her surrogate mother, Sakura says, "It will work out. I'm just a little down." She takes a seat regardless and allows Mikoto's motherly warmth to fill her soul for a moment of two. "I think Itachi is angry with me."

"Ah." The Uchiha mouths with a knowing look. "What have I always told you Sakura-chan?" Mikoto-kaa questions.

"To talk things through." The pinkette responds musically without thought. Things like this seem to be engrained in her like muscle memory.

"Exactly, and have you?" The expression upon her face tells the girl that Mikoto already knows the answer.

"No." Sakura says softly, seeing where this is going.

"I swear, you children are all the same. It's more proof that you are my little Uchiha!" She taps Sakura gently on the tip of her nose, and stands up to stir the meal. "Itachi-chan said he would be back from training late. How about you wash up and then the two of us have dinner?" Mikoto suggests, before adding, "It will all work out, it always does." Her reassuring air is just the thing that Sakura needs and as the medic traipses up the stairs, she can feel her mood lifting slightly.

It will all be okay. When Itachi returns, Sakura will do what ever is needed to make things right between them.

Hopefully he will come home sooner rather than later…

xxx

The moon is high in the sky when Itachi makes the last swing, letting the sharp weapons fly through the air to cause another tree tumbling down. It echoes throughout the night as a flock of birds rise into the air majestically. If he keeps going this way the entire forest will be destroyed by morning, which will do no one any good.

This behaviour is unnatural for Itachi, coupled with the feelings burning deep inside his stomach and chest. The elite has been through a lot in his short life span, lived two lives even, and none of those life experiences could prepare him for the absolute possession that rages inside his form. Today Itachi learnt what it was like to want to take something wholly for himself, hold onto it and never let go. It took everything in his being to not crush Masahi's throat, and even more strength to keep away from his fiance. He isn't proud of it, but in the moment the Uchiha wanted to claim Sakura completely, in every sense of the word. It was a primal desire different to all other carnalities, yet so familiar in an unfathomable way. Needless to say, the nin left as swiftly as possible to gather his bearings. Itachi thought that burying himself in work for the remainder of the day would squelch the awakened desire. However, as the sun moved toward the horizon his fingers began to tingle in expectation and want. It was then that he fled to the woods for some impromptu training, and it is here he that he stands amongst fallen trees and ripped up ground that Itachi feels safe. Safe from his actions and ungentlemanly thoughts. It is clear that what started out as an issue of jealousy quickly morphed into a beast all of its own, and it doesn't want to go anywhere for the time being.

Never the less, there is still the matter of Masahi Rei. Itachi needs to talk to Sakura about it all, and should really do so soon.

"Now or never." The ninja says into the darkness, using his arm-guard to wipe away the sweat accumulated upon his forehead. Yes, it is time to set things straight and hopefully avoid his baser urges at the same time.

Setting off for home, Itachi gets the feeling that things won't go completely as planned.

xxx

For an hour or so, Sakura feels okay about the situation. Dinner ended uneventfully with Sasuke scurrying off for some 'man time' with Naruto, leaving the pink haired teen to mull over her thoughts, and how she should apologise to the love of her life. It has been quite some time since then, and Sakura is starting to get worried.

Predictably so, this is when Itachi decides to arrive home, and through the window no less.

"Are you avoiding me?" Sakura asks the earthy smelling nin as he enters his bedroom. She isn't sure why, but Itachi's room always makes her feel calmest.

"No." He responds easily, though the way his eyes skim beyond her suggest otherwise.

"Then why are you doing that?" Why on earth does she sound so bratty? She should be trying to apologise, not get mad at him for something trivial! Raising her hand quickly, the girl says, "No, don't answer that. I have something I need to tell you first."

"I knew you would be here." He states and coal eyes finally make ground, as Itachi fixes her with a blank gaze that makes Sakura wish to read minds. It makes sense that he would act this way, it is all her fault after all.

"I need to shower." He says softly. There seems to be no dirt or debris on his body unlike when Sakura trains. She knows though, that being covered in sweat is never comfortable.

"Please." She finds herself replying, and the desperation in her tone makes the her pathetic.

After a moment, Itachi merely nods and walks over to his desk. There, he pulls off his outer wear until only his underwear remain. "Will you assist me then?" Itachi asks and for a moment lewd images cross Sakura's mind, until she realises exactly what he means.

"I like your scent." She murmurs truthfully, but runs through the practised hand signs regardless. In the next moment, the sterilisation jutsu is executed and the ninja before her is sparkling clean. Of course, Itachi is capable of doing it himself, but Sakura's method is much more effective and has almost the same effect as a bath.

"Ita-kun." Sakura continues when the nin pulls on a pair of grey light weight pants. "I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I don't know what happened."

"It's fine. I'm not upset with you Sakura." Itachi replies, but flinches away when Sakura takes a step closer.

"Then why are you acting this way?" She asks softly, with hurt etched across her features. Turning away from the man she moves to the bed, sitting down with a 'plop'.

Sakura sighs heavily. "I swear I didn't mean to do it! I don't even know what happened." A lone tear escapes her eye unknowingly, and she continues, "I only want you Itachi."

Gazing back at her love, Sakura notices him clench his jaw and tense unbelievably so. It is almost enough to make her dart from the room and lock herself away. Surely he must know how she feels! Doesn't Itachi trust her?

After a pause, he speaks. "I'm not upset with you Sakura, I promise." His voice is softer than before, more normal. "You had no control over your actions, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Itachi leans against the edge of the desk and seems to loosen up a bit, even his eyes hold feeling now.

"What do you mean?" Sakura is confused, how can Itachi interpret it this way?

"When I used the Mangekyo to alter Rei's memories, I came up against a block. You are aware that he is linked to the Uchiha. You would have to do more research, but I am certain his eyes are an ever present gen jutsu."

For a moment, Sakura just sits there processing the information. What Itachi is saying does make sense and would account for the chakra surge that occurred after the incident. If Rei's eyes really do possess chakra related powers, then it is very likely that he has no control over the matter. He may be related to the Uchiha, but that does not make him one. Only the main clan possess the amazing control needed for the ocular limit and all of those people are within the walls of Konoha.

"What do you think sets it off? It didn't feel like a gen jutsu, I should have noticed." She says absently, staring off into space. The previous feelings of guilt and sadness have abandoned her and the medic is now filled with an intense curiosity.

"It isn't a gen jutsu, it's close to it though. It would seem that his power is linked to attraction." The tension is now completely gone from the room, despite the slight look of distaste upon his sharp face. Swiftly, Itachi moves to sit upon the sturdy wooden desk. Leaning against the wall, his feet dangle just off the ground.  
Eyes widening in comprehension, Sakura asks, "Are you saying that Rei is a siren?"

Itachi nods in affirmation. "If you were to label it, yes." He replies, looking over at her with an unreadable expression.

Nodding slowly, the girls eyes narrow slightly. "If you aren't upset with me then why are you all the way over there? Come here." She tells him softly, but Itachi makes no move to get up.

Trying once more, Sakura implores, "I want to kiss you Itachi." Her eyes plead with him as well, shining with true emotion. It has been a long day, and she needs to be close to him. Doesn't he get that? Just what is up with him?

"I don't think that's a good idea right now." He responds vaguely in a rather clipped tone.

Unable to hold back the irritation, the girl stands quickly and crosses the small room. "Why not?" Her tone is a little harsher than needed, but Sakura can't help it. If he is angry, he should just say so!

"Just leave it Sakura." Itachi says with hard eyes that contrast against his gentle voice. Still, he is commanding her and the pinkette does not appreciate it one bit.

"Prove to me that you aren't angry. Kiss me Itachi." She takes another step forward until his knees brush her abdomen gently.

"I can't." He says instantaneously, with an almost pained air to his usually trained voice.

"Why?" Sakura pressures again, leaning against his thighs with her hands to look at him closer.

With a strangled sigh, the Uchiha responds, "Because I won't be able to stop!" His exclamation is rather loud and completely unlike him that it takes Sakura a little off guard. Usually she is the one to cry in exasperation.

"What?" She replies, trying to understand his words. What in Kami's name is he talking about?

Capturing her gaze with his, the girl sees the fire within his dark eyes for the first time that night.

"I won't be able to stop." He says again, and this time, Sakura understands completely. His voice is now regulated, but the words hold raw desire. Perhaps, it is similar to her feelings for him.

With butterflies in her stomach and fire in her heart, the woman steps forward to place herself closer to her man. Her hand runs up his leg to rest upon bared abdomen and Sakura makes her decision.

"Then don't." Her words are simple and truthful, and for some reason they don't feel wrong at all. In actuality, it feels rather exciting.

He shakes his head, ebony strands of hair swaying with the movement. "No Sakura. We can't." Itachi tells her resolutely. "Seeing Masahi close to you today, it started something. I've never felt anger like that before. I don't want it to be like this…You deserve more." His head lowers to look downward and Sakura can't help but smile softly. "You deserve love." He finishes without looking up.

"Don't you love me?" The girl asks simply and her palm reaches out to cup Itachi's cheek. "Because I love you."

It's an answer without thought, "I do." He breathes out, taking hold of her other hand in his. "But -"

"No buts Itachi." Sakura cuts him off. "It doesn't matter what the reason is. If some girl tried to kiss you I would want to claim you as well. It's completely natural. It's okay to want me for any reason." Squeezing his hand, she leans forward to place a soft kiss upon Itachi's cheek. "I thought I wanted to wait, but I was wrong. Let me do this for you." Then, another kiss is left upon his jaw and finally just below his ear.

"Make me yours Ita-kun. _Love me._" Sakura murmurs almost seductively, letting her tongue dart across his warm skin experimentally.

In the next moment, the pink haired medic finds herself landing upon the soft mattress looking up at swirling red and black eyes.

"You're everything." Itachi confesses quickly before leaning down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. The two are encased in a veil of raven black hair as Sakura pulls the tie loose and mewls happily at the feel of his strong body against hers.

They did not plan this, but both shinobi are happy in their own little world. In the end it doesn't matter why. Sakura loves Itachi and wants to reassure him of the world. Similarly, Itachi wants to love Sakura for the rest of her life.

This feels right…

xxx


	20. Sharingan Love

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**SHARINGAN LOVE**

**Last Time -**

"No buts Itachi." Sakura cuts him off. "It doesn't matter what the reason is. If some girl tried to kiss you I would want to claim you as well. It's completely natural. It's okay to want me for any reason." Squeezing his hand, she leans forward to place a soft kiss upon Itachi's cheek. "I thought I wanted to wait, but I was wrong. Let me do this for you." Then, another kiss is left upon his jaw and finally just below his ear.

"Make me yours Ita-kun. _Love me._" Sakura murmurs almost seductively, letting her tongue dart across his warm skin experimentally.

In the next moment, the pink haired medic finds herself landing upon the soft mattress looking up at swirling red and black eyes.

"You're everything." Itachi confesses quickly before leaning down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. The two are encased in a veil of raven black hair as Sakura pulls the tie loose and mewls happily at the feel of his strong body against hers.

They did not plan this, but both shinobi are happy in their own little world. In the end it doesn't matter why. Sakura loves Itachi and wants to reassure him of the world. Similarly, Itachi wants to love Sakura for the rest of her life.

This feels right…

xxx

"I've dreamt of this." Itachi murmurs against Sakura's naked skin. The perfect petal beneath him looks amazingly dainty, clad only in simple underwear, and the image is better than any memory. This Sakura is different to the one in his dreams, she is more confident and hardened to the world. She has had to make difficult choices in her life and appreciates small moments like this, just as much as Itachi does. This is a novelty to people that have lived as they have. Well, lived the way their memory selves know.

Kissing a trail down Sakura's sloping throat, the shinobi's fingers touch the soft abundance of breast uncovered for him. The pinkette gasps in response and moves upward to the touch. Reaching out, Sakura guides Itachi upward again to claim his lips in a languid kiss. Their tongues meet expertly as the couple fondle and caress, all the while stoking the fire with a steady kiss full of passion. It is clear that both ninja are trying to keep their cool and enjoy the moment, but their bodies cry for a different kind of touch. Itachi is leaning over his fiance, using his right elbow as support beside her pooling pink tresses. His left hand ghosts up and down Sakura's side to elicit tiny mewls of appreciation from the girl.

The bedroom is covered in the golden glow of the lamp and the lovers are very fortunate to be the only ones on this level of the main house. Ever since the engagement party there has been a strange air around the couple that caused a slight rift, and tonight Itachi and Sakura will get back what they lost. Today has been a day of learning in more than one respect. For one, Itachi discovered that Masahi Rei holds a unique kekkei genkai that is an off shoot of the sharingan. Tomorrow there will be much research for Sakura in regards to that discovery, but the Uchiha is not worried. Although Sakura cannot be held accountable for her actions earlier, the elite hates the idea of the pinkette touching someone that is not him. Which is the reason for his plan, but that is a matter to discuss much later. Right now, Itachi _needs_ to be coupled with Sakura. The want has been building within him since they arrived in this world, and today's events have pushed him to his limit. Though, if Sakura truly did not want this Itachi would be a gentleman - As he was trying to be earlier. Thankfully for him, his fiance is a very loving woman.

In his memories he and Sakura did some crazily erotic things, and those moments will surely be a source of wisdom for them with their new sex life. For both shinobi this is a first time but also a moment among many, but it doesn't matter because this will be the best. Their coupling isn't just about sex, it is the solidification of their bonds in the most intimate way possible. Itachi is almost desperate to claim Sakura in that primal instinctive way. Though, at the same time he only wishes to show her his utmost love and affection.  
Hopefully she feels the same way…

"Itachi." The pinkette calls his attention softly, tracing her fingers along the outline of his jaw. Her other hand is slung lazily around his neck, her fingers tracing along the exposed skin of his shoulders lovingly. The sharingan wielder gazes upward to catch Sakura's viridian hues and he can't help but smirk at what he sees. There is amusement in her expression, along with lust and adoration. "What did you dream?" She questions and the man has to pause a moment to remember his last words.

Smirk growing, the shinobi responds with a husk in his monotonous lilt, "Incredibly erotic things." His fingers ghost over the outline of her panties making the woman gasp in anticipation. "They were memories…" Itachi trails off, swooping down to taken a hardened nipple between his lips. His tongue darts out to lave the sensitive flesh while his hand dips beneath the edge of Sakura's underwear making her legs spread on instinct. The shinobi finds what he is looking for deftly and the woman jolts at the touch, mewling his name.  
"I want to touch you too." Sakura tells him somewhat desperately bucking up against his hand. Honestly, the idea sounds absolutely wonderful. Still, he replies. "Not yet."

Their eyes meet and the pinkette sees the seriousness within his crimson depths. "I want to make you feel good Sakura. When you touch me I lose all sense." Itachi admits factually but Sakura thinks it is one of the sexiest things she has ever heard.

Groaning in response, the woman watches as her lover reaches down again to lave the other breast with warm attention. His thumb now rubs her sensitive bundle of nerves and a sneaky forefinger finds its way inside of her slickness.

"Shit." Sakura gasps, loving the way his eyes swirl continually. They are so hypnotising and sexy that it is hard to look away. "Ita-kun." She sighs, and Itachi continues to pamper the soft mounds without breaking eye contact.

Recalling a very heated memory, the Uchiha represses the urge to smile deviously. (Only this woman has the power to call such emotions from him.) Itachi knew that their past would help and he knows just the thing to drive Sakura wild. Disengaging from soft puckered flesh with a 'pop' that provides his love with a very sexy visual, Itachi descends her body with the grace of a feline. Long ebony tresses tickle the girls skin tantalisingly and taught muscles move beneath his young skin, while the sharingan burn a hole in her soul.

"Itachi?" Sakura questions softly, and the girl is unable to look away when he kisses a trail from her knee to the junction of her inner thigh. He is kneeling in front of her now, wearing loose pants that show Sakura just how much Itachi wants her. His torso is truly the picture of Adonis with strong pectorals, defined abdominals and slim jutting hips. The sight is enough to make her moan unintentionally. Itachi's warm hands work off the simple underwear like a pro and the kunoichi doesn't even think of shying away.

Gazing at his goal, Itachi licks his lips predatorily. Sakura is absolutely beautiful laid out like this, and he wants this to last forever…but that is just not realistic. Which is why her experience needs to be mind blowing to make up for any lost control later on.

Selfishly revelling in the feel of soft thighs against his calloused fingers, Itachi leans close to breathe in the scent that is Sakura. The taste of her wetness is engrained completely in his mind and the ninja can't help but wonder if the real thing is even better.

"Onegaishimasu." Sakura implores, thrusting her hips upward only to be held down by strong hands. "_Ita-kun._" She whines needily, bringing a deep chuckle from the half naked shinobi.

"Patience." He murmurs, before moving in to lap at her _just once_. The girl keens loudly and Itachi wonders if the whole house can hear. Though, the thought it is struck from his mind the moment he has a _real_ taste and finds himself completely lost.

_Fuck_. Itachi thinks, suckling on her sensitive pleasure centre and searching for her g spot with his exploring fingers. The other hand keeps her bucking hips firmly in place and the Uchiha glances upward to view his creation.

With a soft nibble Itachi orders with wet lips, "Sakura, look at me." Then, he resumes the feast set before him with increased vigour. His fiance complies jerkily moving to rest on her elbows and Itachi is graced with the sight of Sakura's flushed cheeks and lustful eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He murmurs against kiss swollen skin, thrusting into the molten heat faster than before.

"_Yes._" Sakura rasps in pleasure, refusing to look away from the elite below. The three tomoes begin to swirl rapidly quickly being replaced by the black throwing star that is the mangekyo sharingan. They are the most dangerous eyes in the whole of Fire Country (probably the world) and the aroused woman can't look away. She has willingly been caught by the manipulative crimson and she is not sure if it her own doing, or his. It must be his though, as Itachi's fingers begin to feel much warmer. His mouth upon her flesh feels wetter than ever and his tongue seems to be moving at a rapid pace, stimulating her in a way that brings the kunoichi right to the edge of orgasm in a matter of moments.

"Itachi." She manages to rasp as her first climax tears through her harshly and rapidly making her body jerk stiff. Though, it doesn't finish there. Itachi's removes his fingers and the movements of his tongue become slow and languid. However, now there is another warmth pressing at her entrance, filling Sakura exquisitely. An invisible hardness that is completely in her head thrusts to the hilt, and it feels _so real_. Her nipples begin to feel wet like someone is suckling them and Sakura notes that Itachi is manipulating her most sensitive spots with his sharingan and his mouth.

"Kuso." The pinkette curses. "I can't -" She starts to say but is stopped when the invisible erection rubs against the sensitive endings inside of her. The cock thrusts in and out of her warmth faster and Itachi's lips clamp down over her clit harshly, pulling her over the edge once more in an orgasm that is even more intense than the first.

"Kami help me." Sakura gasps for air, falling against the mattress when the sharingan release her. Her chest rises and falls dramatically and it feels like she just ran a marathon. "How did you know to do that?" She manages to say, grasping at air in the hopes that Itachi will appear above her limp form.

Itachi does not materialise though, but he does reply - "We have done it before. I remembered that you liked it a lot."

"That's an understatement." Sakura laughs, but yelps in surprise at the feel of masculine warmth against her. In the next moment, Itachi is above her with lips an inch or two away. His hair covers them in a blanket of soft ebony and Sakura can feel his hardness resting at her entrance.

"You're shaking." The girl observes, realising that her fiance must want this really badly. She shouldn't have listened before and just touched him the way she wanted to. "_Please_ Ita-kun." She whispers, pecking his lips.

"Are you ovulating?" He questions almost desperately, and when she replies _No_ the air is pushed from her lungs as he enters her with one steady thrust.

"I'm at my limit." Itachi says against her lips, capturing them in a frenzied kiss that becomes less controlled by the second. "I'm sorry Sakura." He manages to get out weightedly before his eyes begin to swirl once again and his pace becomes frantic. Hands run up and down her sides possessively and the kunoichi is sure she hears him whisper _Mine,_ but she is too lost to those powerful red and black hues to be certain.

"Just let go." Sakura groans, meeting him thrust for thrust. If Itachi thinks she doesn't enjoy this hard pace he is very very wrong. It is clear now that neither of them are blushing virgins and suddenly all kinds of debaucherous images cross Sakura's mind in quick succession. Whether they are memories or her over active imagination, the woman can't be sure.

"_More_ Itachi." She begs, and he is taken by surprise when Sakura hooks her legs beneath his knees to push him backward. His hands fall behind him for support and the nin smirks as the vixen begins to ride him earnestly.

"Shit." Itachi cusses, grasping her hips bruisingly. He meets Sakura thrust for powerful thrust, suckling on the perfect breasts bouncing before him…and it is all just_ too much._

"Fuck. _Sakura._" He gasps, head lolling backward in pleasure and her fingers pull on his black locks just enough to bring painful ecstasy.

"Let go." She orders softly against his ear, suckling on the skin beneath her lips. Gasping, Itachi does just that. Suddenly, their movements become chakra infused as both shinobi move incredibly fast and it feels like the whole room is shaking. Itachi's orgasm hits him like a tonne of bricks in an explosion of white light, and he jerks upwards with a deep guttural groan.

Their movements slowly halt to be replaced with deep intakes of air and surprised smiles. The pinkette slumps against her sweat slicked lover easily and Sakura thoroughly enjoys Itachi's masculine scent. Her lips leave small breathless pecks against his shoulders and Itachi does the same to her collar bone.

"I love you Sakura." He murmurs against her skin and Sakura hums softly in agreement. She loves him more than anything.

In the morning, the two will be reprimanded by Uchiha Fugaku for the ruckus caused late into the night while Mikoto smiles knowingly. It is better for everyone that Sakura and Itachi keep their pre marital entanglements behind closed (quiet) doors. Lest they wish for a scandal.

When Sakura meets with her patient - Masahi Rei, she will find herself immune to his siren charms all thanks to the deviousness of her lover.

For now though, Itachi and Sakura will revel in the pleasure of each other until neither can move from exhaustion.

"I love you so much Itachi." Sakura whispers, before claiming him as hers once more.

xxx


	21. Work Ahead

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**WORK AHEAD**

Two days have passed since Uchiha Fugaku sat his eldest son and adopted daughter down for a stern talking to, and thankfully he hasn't heard a peep since. Regardless, the unmistakable aura of attraction that surrounds the two betrothed is unsettling in terms of the public eye.

"Are you still festering?" His wife questions knowingly as she enters the office, and a soft smile adorns her features. How can she be relaxed at a time such as this? If the Hyuga were to catch wind of this scandal the Uchiha name would be soiled completely.

Fixing the woman with his sternest expression the clan head sits in silence with crossed arms, staring directly ahead as tea is laid in front of him.

"They are young and in love, we weren't any better ourselves." She reminds, and it doesn't make the man feel any better. Fugaku was there, he knows very well the mischief that they got up to as a young couple. If his son is anything like him at that age then it doesn't bode well for the public image of the Uchiha.

Scowling deeper, the police chief continues to stew on his thoughts some more.

"I will meet with Itachi tonight." Fugaku states, looking up to catch his wife's obsidian orbs. Her eyes widen minutely before she nods acceptingly with a smile. Then Mikoto retrieves her serving tray and retreats from the study to prepare dinner. She will inform their eldest son dutifully and this mess will be sorted. Fugaku must make absolutely certain that all is done to uphold the family name. Love is all well and good, but it is only useful to the Uchiha when being exploited innocently for the masses.

Itachi is a smart man, he will understand.

Turning back to his work, the shinobi pulls out a roll of parchment and begins a draft for Mikoto to give to their son. This will be settled tonight.

xxx

The research lab is quiet today when Sakura enters. She hasn't been able to spend as much time here as she would like. Especially since the girl regained all of her memories. There are files that she is just itching to get her hands on and make some real progress. From looking at the titles and notes very quickly (during past shifts) the kunoichi has noticed that she may know a thing or two more than the previous version of her self, especially when it comes to poisons. If she could garner some time away from the patients to get down to the nitty gritty, the pinkette is certain that she can give her mentor some results, and there is nothing that Tsunade likes more than progress…Well, maybe sake and gambling, but that is an entirely different kettle of fish.

Flipping through the case file upon her research desk, the woman notes that Orochimaru's desk is empty once more. It seems like he hasn't been in for awhile, even being unable to attend her engagement party. Though it is a well known fact that the snake sennin is not a fan of gatherings, but all other important entities were present, so it is quite strange. Perhaps he is working on a big find. That is known to happen every once in awhile. Even she has been guilty of locking herself away in her office or room at home and working for an unhealthy period of time.

Looking to the station beside the scientist's Sakura sees that Kabuto is present, just like always. No matter how flaky his master becomes, the medic and researcher works diligently away like nothing has changed at all. It may just be a side kick thing, because Shizune is very reliable as well. Maybe it is one of the prerequisites for such a job.

"Ohayo." The pinkette greets with a smile, collecting her notes on chakra conversion and a few other useful texts. Her meeting with the troublesome Rei is in an hour or so and the girl wants to have as much information for him as possible. Now that she knows the cause of his ailment, hopefully the healing process will be much easier. At the very least Sakura should be able to teach him to control it.  
"Oh, Ohayo Sakura-san, how are you today?" The silver haired nin asks, looking up from his work. If she didn't know better the woman would say that he has been up all night. There are dark circles beneath his eyes and his clothes are crumpled, not to mention the mountains of disposable coffee cups sitting on the desk. Really, Sakura needs to get the labs coffee machine fixed, it must be a hassle to take so many trips upstairs, as well as a waist of paper containers.

"It would seem that I'm better than you. Orochimaru got you slaving away?" The medic answers, peering inside of her pigeon hole to double check that there is no mail. Glancing back at the nin, he says,

"Something like that." Kabuto's tone is wry and he sounds very tired.

"It isn't my place to say, but I think you should go to sleep, even if it's just the on call room." Sakura advises, "You can't live on soldier pills."

Kabuto sighs, lying his head down on the desk. "That is true. Arigato Sakura-san." Still he makes no move to get up.

"I have a patient to heal and you have a bed to find. Don't run yourself into the ground." The woman warns, though she doesn't expect him to listen. Bidding her colleague a quiet goodbye the kunoichi takes the elevator to the main section of the hospital. Sakura has an arduous couple of hours ahead.

"Please forward all of my calls to Shizune." The pinkette says to her assistant as she disappears into her office. She will explain everything to her senpai later.

xxx

When a knock sounds, the immersed kunoichi realises exactly how much time has passed. Thankfully she is meeting Rei here today and a trip to the next floor will not be necessary. For the past two hours Sakura has managed to find a few cases of people with the ability to pull others in, however, none are related to the eye. There are some particularly interesting pages concerning chakra conversion and they may be pivotal in the mean time. If Sakura can learn the correct jutsu then Rei's excess chakra can possibly be burnt off with his day to day activities. It would be similar to what Konoha uses for rehabilitated criminals that still need to prove themselves. However, it would not work in the long run. Solutions like that are only an interim fix. It looks like she will need to visit the deepest depths of the Uchiha library to gain more concrete answers.

"Come in." Sakura calls, jotting down a few more notes. The door opens and closes as a result and as she replaces her pen in the ink pot, the pinkette looks upward to her patient.

"Konnichiwa Rei-san, I trust that you are well." She says a little too politely. His blue eyes narrow almost imperceptibly and Sakura inwardly shakes herself at being so obvious. She does not need to over compensate!

"I am. The hospital has been doing wonders." He smirks and the medic isn't sure whether he is talking about the chakra extraction or the abundance of attractive nurses for him to prey upon.

Either way, she replies, "That's good to hear." Stepping out from behind her desk, the chair is pushed in and Sakura motions to the examination table at the other end of the room. "If you could sit down we'll get started. I have been doing some research but I'll need a bit more time as far as treatment is concerned. Thankfully we can continue extracting your chakra daily." She smiles softly and the man does as she is asked. When he is situated, the girl says, "Now, I think I know what's wrong with you." Her expression is one of positivity and it is all thanks to Itachi's all seeing eyes.

"Oh?" Rei sounds surprised, no one has ever been able to figure out his condition. It isn't astonishing that he would be apprehensive to believe.

"I just need to check for a few things, and then I'll explain." Sakura states, and she steps forward to stand between Rei's knees. Slowly a lecherous smirk begins to creep upon his face and the girl merely shakes her head. _Juvenile._

"Hands at your sides." She warns with a slight edge and her glowing fingers envelope his temples. The man looks at her with a charming smirk that is much too familiar and as his eyes travel down her close form Sakura notes a distinct change in chakra. The energy around his optic nerve fizzles and it 'looks' like a chakra explosion.

"Do you feel any different?" The medic asks, delving further into his ocular path. Rei's stance shifts slightly into a more relaxed posture as he replies -

"I feel _perfect_." His tone holds the same lilt as the other day and against her better judgement the woman glances toward his blue depths.

When their eyes meet however, the chakra surging through his form spikes considerably and a intense pain shoots through Sakura's head, causing her to reel backward.

"Argh." She hisses, clutching at her temples with healing chakra. Her head throbs horribly so and she forces herself to take deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Rei speaks up, standing quickly and Sakura stupidly looks upward as his hands grasp her forearms, unintentionally catching his eyes in the process. She hisses again, clutching harder and the medic manages to stumble to her desk chair. It seems that Itachi has done something to her. It is a good idea, but did he have to make it so painful?

"Rei I'm fine." Sakura gets out, breathing heavily. Her glowing fingers pump healing chakra into her head in an attempt to quell the sharingan made pain, but it doesn't work, it is all in her mind. "I definitely know what's wrong with you." She states, reaching shakily for her ink and parchment. Slowly but surely, the woman begins to jot down her findings and she tells Rei to take a seat on the couch, where their eyes cannot meet.

"What I am about to tell you may sound strange but it is without a doubt true." She states and the man leans forward to rest his forearms on his knees. "Your eyes are the cause. Because your family is linked closely with the Uchiha you have gained some of the ocular ability, but you cannot control it."

"I don't understand what that means." Rei says, and his tone is serious, and he definitely sounds less flirty.

"Well it's simple, you're a siren Rei and I'm going to fix you."

"A siren?" He trails off, sounding thoughtful. It is going to take awhile, but Sakura will explain everything. As long as she can avoid looking him directly in the eye when his attraction spikes then she will be okay.

"Are you feeling calm?" She asks and he responds with an affirmative. "Then come and sit over here." She orders softly, still refusing to look into his eyes just in case.

They have a lot of ground to cover…

xxx

When Itachi arrives at his fathers study it is quite late. He has eaten, showered and is prepared for the onslaught that is sure to come. His Chichi-ue is nothing if not transparent, especially with the unintentional facial tick that has plagued his left eye for the past couple of days. The elite understands his fathers distress however, it is just unfortunate that he could not have avoided this. Surely it is known that he is aware of the need to be discreet? The heir does not wish to be given a joint parental lecture about his sex life ever again. Though it would be much more tolerable without a tomato red Sakura sitting at his side. Regardless of the reason, Itachi's Otou-san has called him here and he will have to listen and agree before he will be allowed to do the one thing he has been longing for all day – sleep.

He hasn't slept fitfully in so long due to a spur of the moment mission and Itachi would like to gain his needed REM and be close to Sakura, who he has been thinking of (unintentionally) constantly. The nin knew that they had chemistry in the bedroom from his memories, but he didn't think it would be so…explosive. Just thinking of it causes his sharingan to buzz behind the cloak of deep obsidian.

Steeling himself, the Uchiha raps softly on the shoji frame and waits for the say so.

"Enter." His fathers voice rings out and Itachi slides the door open gently. Stepping forward with his head lowered respectfully, Itachi greets -

"Chichi-ue, you wish to speak with me."

xxx

It's late when light beams into Sakura's room. The shoji slides open very quietly before the area is bathed in darkness again. The pinkette is surprised that she is still awake, but it is becoming increasingly difficult to fall asleep alone. It isn't that her bed is any less comfortable, because the luxury of her sheets and soft pillows is enough to make any woman happy. The fact that Itachi is not beside her though, is hard to deal with and is slightly irritating. She hasn't been able to sleep properly because her betrothed has been guarding Masahi-san during the night time hours, and the pinkette has a hunch at who requested such a mission from the Hokage – Uchiha Fugaku.

It's ridiculous really, but Sakura can see why the powerful clan head is taking such precautions. Still, both Sakura and Itachi promised that there would not be a repeat of their grievous conduct, and it was embarrassing to say the least. She never thought that her and Itachi would lose themselves so completely, nor did she think that her surrogate Okaa-san would be giving her advice on how to stay under the radar. The mere thought makes her cringe and tops her sex education taught by the very same woman when she was young.

"Hey." Sakura murmurs, rolling over to face the silhouette of her lover. The bed dips beneath Itachi's weight and the covers are pulled back.

"Hey." He replies, "Shisui has the watch tonight." Itachi says softly and Sakura steals a chaste sightless kiss, revelling in the natural comfort of it all. His arms are warm around her waist now and Sakura lets out a content sigh.

"I missed you." Sakura says, letting her eyes flutter closed as she breathes in the comforting scent that is Itachi.

"Aa." He replies, "Sleep now." The nins chin rests on the pillow in line with the back of her head and he places a kiss on the pink locks close by.

It isn't long until both shinobi fall into a deep slumber. There is much to discuss, but neither are required for shift until late in the afternoon. For now Itachi and Sakura can enjoy these small moments.

Tomorrow will be hectic enough…

xxx

a/n Next chapter will be up following itasaku week on tumblr. I will be posting those one shots on ffnet as well.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter despite how informationy it is.


	22. Itachi's Help

**a/n** I lied. I thought while I had some free time I should write this since the next week or so is going to be pretty busy. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcome :)

Written, read through, posted - Unedited. Apologies for any mistakes. They will be fixed once the story is complete. Proof readers are welcome to apply.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

**ITACHI'S HELP**

When Sakura wakes up there is daylight streaming in through her window and the soft glow indicates that it is still very early. Which makes sense, she went to bed ridiculously early the night before, even with waiting for Itachi.

_Itachi_. She thinks, as her green eyes snap open to look at the man and she is surprised that the random burst of chakra didn't wake him immediately. The events of the previous day sit in the forefront of her mind, right there to be analysed. The diagnosis and the strange (sharingan made) reaction to Rei's siren ability is the taker and her emerald orbs widen before narrowing considerably. Giving the ninja beside her a fitful glare, the pinkette watches the seemingly asleep Itachi and feels incredible irritation well within her stomach, churning around slowly, increasing with each passing moment. It is understandable that he wanted to use a precaution, she reacted to Rei's charms too easily last time. Still, he could have told her, or at least made it a little less painful! It took her all afternoon to get rid of the searing head ache and Sakura still had to complete a mountain of paper work. Even closing her eyes did nothing to help, nor would her healing chakra aid her…It was completely unfair.

"Am I in trouble?" Itachi questions with a slightly scratchy voice. His eyes are still closed and he looks relaxed. Of course, it makes the kunoichi even angrier.

"_You!_" The pinkette growls and her hand darts out to whack him on the arm, sans chakra. "I can't believe you!" She says again, and an onyx eye cracks open to look at her.

"Sakura." The raven haired nin murmurs, moving to sit up a bit. His hair is slightly tousled and it has come free of its constraints. Toned muscles move beneath alabaster skin and the woman thinks that he is playing dirty. How is she supposed to stay annoyed when Itachi looks like that? Thankfully, she succeeds, tearing her gaze from alluring abdomen to his amused coal eyes.

"You aren't making sense." He states, leaning up against the bed frame now. His hands cross over in front of him and he genuinely looks confused. Which isn't a hard feat for him, Itachi is trained in the art of deception. _But, _he has never lied to her before.

"You made my head hurt all after noon you baka! If you were going to make me immune to Rei's ability you could have at least warned me, it fucking hurt." She scowls, now sitting with arms crossed over her chest. Sakura is aware that she is pouting, but she doesn't care. He isn't very fair at all.

His eyes narrow minutely and it is then that the woman realises that Itachi_actually_ has no idea what she is talking about.

"You didn't sharingan me on purpose?" She asks with curious eyes. Her arms fall to her sides and Sakura is thoroughly perplexed now. Itachi never makes mistakes…

"I didn't mean to." The Uchiha says, as he sits up straighter. "Though I think I know when I did it." He continues, and he takes her hand in his.

"Why?" The pinkette questions, she doesn't get it. The last time she looked at his sharingan was…_Oh_. "Oh." She mimics her thoughts and Itachi looks downward.

"I was feeling possessive." He admits, rubbing a calloused thumb over her skin. "Gomen."

Sakura sighs, deflating noticeably. "It's okay." She smiles, sidling closer. Her mood is already starting to rise, and Itachi is looking more attractive by the second.

"I'll fix it." The nin says, reaching to tilt her chin upward and Sakura shakes her head.

"Iie. It was a good idea." She frowns in thought before making a noise of understanding. "Maybe you could make it hurt less?"

"Aa." Itachi replies with a nod and the sharingan whirl into existence. She watches the red and black throwing star rotate rapidly and she is entranced. Then as soon as it began, his eyes fade back to normal and Sakura feels no different. "There." He says, squeezing her hand.

The shinobi moves to get out of bed and the girl realises that she needs to talk with him.

"Matte Ita-kun." Sakura utters, gripping his hand and pulling minutely. "I need your help." She explains.

The half standing Uchiha's expression does not change from standard blankness but his eyes show recognition. Sitting back down, Itachi watches her expectantly, his posture is perfect and Sakura can't help but eye off his anbu tattoo. It is exactly the same as hers but in her opinion, he does it so much better.

"You were right about Rei." She begins, "I think that we need to find more detailed information though. Everything that I have read is too vague. Will you help?"

Her fiance takes in the words and nods just once. "I will." He says, standing this time and walking to the shoji. "We will go to the downstairs library after breakfast. The Uchiha archives won't have the correct information, this is too confidential."

"Okay." Sakura nods, sighing happily when the door shuts behind him.

Drat, she forgot to get a kiss…

xxx

The library is relatively small in the scheme of things, but as far as home archives go it is pretty damn impressive. Sakura forgot that this place existed until earlier that morning, when Itachi mentioned it. She hasn't been in here since she was very young. Usually only the clan heads or head of the household have access, but Itachi is the heir and has special privileges.

Pushing passed the strange sense of pride at her mate's social standing, the pinkette looks toward the information that Itachi has produced in a ridiculously short period of time. There are books and scrolls and Sakura thinks that she has found just the thing.

"Why isn't this information in the library?" She questions, referring to the general Uchiha archives.

"Simple." The ninja says, turning a page. "This room contains all of the tools for an Uchiha parent to train their child's ability. Some younglings require an extra push while others need help to control their sharingan. I needed neither, but there is a possibility that our children will." He says this so casually that it takes the woman by surprise. She hasn't really thought about things like that…children, with Itachi. _Their_ children.

Before she can reply, he follows up with, "It's doubtful though." His expression is so sure but Sakura doesn't have long to dwell on it as he turns the book to her.

"This paragraph is the required technique to give the child an extra push, below it is how to train the ability." Itachi's finger scrolls to the end of the useful words to tap the page with his digit once.

Turning to the scroll she just put to the side, Sakura picks it up. "This will let me look at the make up of the eye, as long as his blood is linked to the Uchiha." She gazes at the items like they are gold and she thinks of her meeting with Rei that is in an hour.

"I will help assess the ability. You do not have the necessary elements." Itachi states and though his words are serious there is a smirk upon his lips and the nin points to his eyes. That's right, she will need the sharingan for this to work. Though it might be good to have Itachi present regardless, especially since she will need to activate Rei's ability.

"Do you have time?" Sakura asks, and he merely nods.

"Aa. I will talk to Shisui before the meeting." The girl knows that the older Uchiha's help doesn't come free but his payment is sure to be something interesting and usually quite funny.

"Arigato." Sakura murmurs, standing quickly. She leans across the table to swoop close to her lover. Placing a soft kiss upon his lips, Itachi reaches up to hold her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"I've been wanting to do that all morning." She admits sheepishly, stealing one more chaste kiss.

"Aa."

xxx

When Rei enters the office of Haruno Sakura the shark like grin falls from hisfeatures as he comes face with a rather abrasive image – the aforementioned kunoichi is sitting primly at her desk with a rigid Uchiha standing behind her, looking every bit the part of an ANBU shinobi, sans mask. It wouldn't be so confronting if the man didn't already know how much the clan heir dislikes him. It isn't Rei's fault that Sakura is a fox. Itachi should have chosen a less attractive mate if he wanted people to stay away.

Watching the two with a wary gaze, the silver haired man steps forward into the line of fire.

"Konnichiwa Uchiha's." He says wryly, smirking despite his discomfort. "I sense that this isn't a normal session." Rei directs to Sakura and she nods in response.

"Sit down Rei-san." The pinkette says easily, smiling. Though it does nothing to make him feel better. If anything he feels like a child that is about to be reprimanded. Doing as requested, he is unable to stop himself from smirking fitfully at the clan heir…It is just _too _easy.

"I'm listening." He says, with one arm slung over the back of the wooden chair as he leans back in a relaxed stance.

"Rei you know what we discussed yesterday. Well I have had a break through of sorts." Sakura explains, and he nods in understanding. It is starting to make sense now. From all of the information that was loaded into his brain the day before, Rei managed to retain that his Uchiha heritage is linked heavily with his ailment. Which he also learnt, is an ability.

Sakura sighs, glancing down at the pile of papers in front of her. It looks like Rei is on board with her, but they covered so much yesterday. It is really quite difficult explaining eye techniques to a person that has never heard of them before. It is quite surprising that Rei didn't know though, considering how much he resembles the Uchiha in everything. From the looks of it he has a clean bill of health aside from this predicament and he is incredibly calculating, not to mention snarky. However, he is a great deal more chatty than any Uchiha she has ever met, and Sakura has met _a lot _of them. Well, Shisui might be similar to him, but even he is more like a calculating Naruto.

Flipping the hand written page to look at the next, the pinkette reads over the jutsu that she will need to execute. Today if everything goes right then they will be able to understand how to teach Rei to control his ability. It is their only hope right now and the woman is quite nervous.

"I need Itachi to help me look inside your eyes with his sharingan. Then if it's possible he will put a block on your ability until we can teach you to control it." Sakura states, glancing up at her betrothed. "It won't do if you accidentally seduce half of Konoha with your family name." She laughs the joke off nervously, but it is a very real possibility that is something to consider.

"Alright." Rei replies, and the smirk that he previously wore recedes to a familiar blankness. Sakura opens her mouth to instruct him but he raises his hand and scowls lightly, "I know I know, examination table." He gets up to waltz over to the bed and the girl shakes her head when he can't help but let out - "Geez doc, all you ever want is to get me in bed and take my clothes off." The usual wink that he sends her is instead aimed at Itachi and thankfully, the clan heir doesn't bat an eye lash. He does however, step forward a few paces in silence and flicker the sharingan on. The inexperiencedRei is powerless to the crimson spinning wheels and in an instant he is immobile and silent.

"It will be easier this way." Itachi says, looking toward Sakura. The red and black stare back at her and she can't help but feel the warmth begin to pool in the base of her abdomen, he is just too attractive. Thankfully, he turns back to the hypnotised Rei and orders, "Look at Sakura, notice everything that you like and use your ability."

Then Itachi steps backward and watches as Rei turns with cloudy eyes to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Is it that easy?" Sakura asks, and Itachi nods.

"Masahi may not realise consciously but his sub-conscious is very aware of the dou jutsu. Step closer Sakura, don't look in his eyes." The raven haired nincommands, watching as his fiance walks forward, looking at the ground as she moves.

"Like this?" She asks and Itachi makes an affirmative noise.

"His chakra is changing, I can see the process." The nin states, and he sees the chakra form behind Rei's eyes just like the sharingan, though it seems to be staggered, like something is hindering it. "I can't be certain, but I think that he is missing something that is required for controlling." Itachi murmurs, clicking his fingers in front of the leering eyes of Masahi. The elite will not say so, but he hates letting this man look at Sakura in such a way. There is no otheroption though, and missions like this will come up in the future. Itachi needs to learn some self control.

Rei looks to him and the Uchiha's sharingan swirl rapidly, putting the man to sleep in an instant. Catching his back, Itachi moves him unceremoniously onto the bed correctly. When he turns to Sakura she is smirking in his direction and the nin feels annoyance bubble in his stomach. She knows him too well.

"We don't need Rei to be asleep for this. You just don't want to deal with him." Her arms are crossed over her chest and she looks too smug. To make things worse, the expression really suits her.

"Hn." Itachi intones, deciding not to refute her. Sakura rarely makes mistakesand unlike his Otou-san, he can admit when his partner is correct. He is a prideful man like all Uchiha, but he isn't blind.

Sakura laughs musically, and her smile is definitely worth keeping quiet. "Alright Itachi. I'll use the jutsu and then we can kick him out, ne?"

"Aa." He replies, watching as Sakura unfurls the extremely old parchment and lays it out on the table beside the unconscious man.

"Alright Ita-kun. Ready?" The pinkette murmurs, more to herself than anything.

Itachi bites his thumb, smearing it upon the scroll. Her hands move in rapid succession, forming the seals, and in the next moment, Rei's head is glowing a light blue as a projection of his entire ocular make up rises above him.

This is exactly what they need…  
Stepping back from the examination table, Itachi lets Sakura work in silence.

"Itachi. It looks like he is missing something. Compared to the sharingan study." She murmurs, and the shinobi's suspicions are proven correct.

Xxx

"So you're telling me that I need to see a specialist?" Rei questions, isn't Sakura-san a specialist?

"Hai. Not just any specialist. Our best geneticist, Orochimaru." The medic explains and the silver haired man nods slowly. He is about to ask why, but Sakura covers that with her next words.

"We did a thorough examination of your entire eye, but we might need to look inside, take a minuscule sample." She explains. "You see, a normal person does have chakra that runs through their entire form, even their eyes, but not the the same degree as someone with an ocular ability. It looks like you have most of what is required to harness the dou jutsu, but comparing yourchakra paths to an Uchiha's it is clear to see why you can't control it. Thankfully, I think that there is a way to fix it. Though I will need to consult my colleague. If my theory is correct then his speciality in regeneration will help us a lot."

"What are we going to regenerate exactly?" Rei asks, "I mean, I get that you need to look to see what I'm missing, but where will we get '_it'_ from to 'grow'?" His fingers raise in air quotes and the man is sure that Itachi rolls his eyes in the background.

"We will find an Uchiha who is willing to undergo the procedure. Orochimaru specialises in cell regeneration as well as replication. He will be able to create what you are missing from copying the needed chakra point. From what I can see you are missing a section of your chakra pathway around your optical nerve, meaning that if it isn't fixed you will likely go blind." She pauses, taking in a breath. "On the up side, you will be put to sleep, the procedure will occur and thanks to medical chakra you will be healed before you even wake up."

She finishes and Rei watches the woman, it is clear that she is serious.

"Well I guess I have no choice, eh? I don't want to be blind." He nods once and tries to smile happily but the seriousness of the situation rolls through the room.

"Gomen Rei-san. I'm sorry that I can't explain it any easier, I'm sure that Orochimaru will be able to. Once I get in contact with him we can go from there." His tired eyes watch her scrawl a few notes down, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

Sakura looks up from her paper and sees the worried look in Rei's deep are plenty of ways to explain his predicament, but none that he can understand easily. It is a difficult concept to put into words. "Iie, you explained it well enough." He says, letting out a sigh. He slaps his thighs in the process, standing. "If that's all, I'd like to attend my chakra session and go home. I still need to help Ryoko prepare for tonight."

"Hai hai. You've been very cooperative." Sakura smiles brightly, standing up as he moves to the door.

"I'll see you this evening." Rei gives a wave, and then the office door shuts.

Turning to the silent Itachi Sakura asks, "What's happening tonight?" She stands, and the sound of her her chair scraping fills the room. Walking over to the couch where her betrothed sits, the pinkette decides that his lap looks much more comfortable than the empty space beside him.

"Masahi's daughter has arrived, Okaa-san is hosting dinner. Did you forget?" Itachi smirks up at her and Sakura knows that she can be dense down, she notes how very warm he is.

"Gomen Ita-kun, I've been so focussed on work." Sakura sighs, slumping against the man's front. His arms encircle her waist and she can practically feel his smug expression against her neck.

"I forgot too." He finally admits, kissing the skin in line with his lips. A shiver travels down her spine and Sakura lets out a soft mewl.

"If you keep doing that then I will have to break more than a few hospital rules." The pinkette murmurs, turning to look Itachi in the eye. His expression is serious now, and he leans forward to kiss her properly.

Giving in to the horribly irresponsible embrace the kunoichi decides that she can contact Orochimaru later, it is much more fun kissing on a couch in the arms of her beloved. It is doubtful that they will get much further, but there is always the night.

Shifting to straddle the man beneath her, Sakura enjoys this moment while she can.

xxx


End file.
